La Nueva Orden
by Max player123
Summary: La nueva Orden aparecerá de las tinieblas para traer caos y destrucción al mundo , Danny , Sam y Tucker se deberán enfrentar a algo mas terrible que antes
1. La Nueva Orden

**La Nueva Orden**

Han pasado seis meses desde que el dios de los fantasmas intento destruir al mundo pero la hechicera mas poderosa del mundo lo detuvo con sus propias manos , Un hombre de blanco con gafas negras entra mientras que veia a una chica de piel morena amarrada a una silla de las muñecas , tobillos , pecho y estomago — Pobre Paulina ... Haz perdido todo y ahora tu mente se volvió avena — El hombre se acerca mientras que la joven tenia unas vendas negras en sus ojos — Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé — Ella parecía un cuerpo inerte mientras que el la corría de la luz del sol — Eres casi perfecta , pero aun te falta algo mas ... Sed de sangre — El hombre le quita las vendas pero sus ojos eran negros opacos carente de almas — Haz lo que quieras —

— Disculpe usted no puede estar aquí — Paulina se levanta y toma la aguja para atacar al doctor quien se asombra de la chica quien le atraviesa el ojo derecho con la jeringa mientras que el de blanco sonreía

— Increible ... — La chica de bata verde sale asesinando a todo aquel que se le pone en frente mientras que el de blanco miraba satisfecho — Bien , hora del paso dos —

 _En Amity Park_

Danny estaba persiguiendo a Skullker quien escapaba mientras le disparaba con su laser pero el se vuelve intangible pero al voltear la vista Tucker y Sam estaban en frente con el termo para atraparlo mientras los tres chocaban las palmas

— Increíble ahora es mas fácil atrapar a los fantasmas —

— Si es cierto pero a decir verdad me siento un poco cansado — Danny cae al suelo mientras volvia a la normalidad — Tengo un poco de sueño —

— Danny deberias dormir un poco mas — Sam se envuelve en llamas pero era diferente ya que llevaba una falda lisa y una camisa con un nudo sosteniendo sus pechos mientras el vientre estaba expuesto , su melena negra llegaba a la cintura mientras que sus zapatos de tacones hacían juego con su labial morado oscuro — A decir verdad aun tengo algunas preguntas sobre esta estatua —

— Vamos Sam tu fuiste quien acabo con el dios — Ella se sienta con sus piernas y brazos cruzados — Debiste tener un poder mas grande que una deidad —

— Era morir o pelear — Ella mueve su melena mientras que Danny la miraba — Por cierto que desde ese día me sentí rara y aun tengo esa sensacion —

 _Flash Back_

— Puedes comenzar — Danny le lanza un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , el dios lo mira con una sonrisa y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara hasta dar contra el suelo , con una lluvia de puñetazos comienza a formar un cráter y abrir en dos el suelo — Jamas lograran derrotarme soy invencible — El chico es sostenido del cuello y lo golpea con un puñetazo arrastrando el cuerpo de Danny quien se destranforma mientras se levantaba para salir corriendo pero el dios lo mira tan indefenso — Ya es hora de que descanses en paz — El dios crea una bola de energía llevando su mano detrás de la espalda y la lanza creando una explosión arrasando el cuerpo de Danny , el chico cae al suelo mientras ve como el dios se acercaba caminando lentamente mientras levantaba su mano con una bola de energía — Te enviare al infierno chico — El dios crea una bola de poder mientras que Danny retrocedía en el suelo por el susto pero una sobra aparece delante del dios quien queda asombrado al ver a una chica de vestido negro y ojos índigo quien estaba enfadada por todo lo sucedido — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? ¿ Acaso ya nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas ? —

— Jamas ... Te lo perdonare — La Wicca se había envuelto asi misma en una especie de aura negra tan pequeña que apenas se notaba — Jamas te lo perdonare ... Jamas te lo perdonare —

— Pondré fin a tu tormento — El dios levanta su mano para golpear a Sam con un puñetazo — Desaparece — Al tratar de golpearla esta le atrapa el golpe con su mano izquierda — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! — Con su mano derecha la extiende y logra atravesar el corazón del dios de los fantasmas quien siente como su cuerpo estaba siendo cocinado vivo por lo que fuese que fuera

— ¿ Que...? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— ¿ Recuerdas el ataque que te mencione ? Ahora imaginalo a la décima potencia — La hechicera estaba seria mientras que Danny veía la herida que tenia el dios que mostraba una especie de luz y su piel se empieza a quemar al igual que sus órganos y carne , el ser de ojos negros comienza a reírse mientras que Sam seguía enfadada

— Bien... Jugado ... — El dios comienza a envolverse en unas llamas negras para dar un grito de dolor y explotar delante de Sam quien no se movía , Danny estaba desconcertado por lo que veía

— Se acabo maldito —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

 _—_ No me pregunten por que no se nada de que paso con ese ser — La chica se mira las manos mientras que notaba que sus uñas eran de color negro — Aunque quizás sea por la magia se esta descontrolado —

— Sam me preocupas — Danny la abraza con fuerza mientras que la chica se apegaba a el — Siempre que te miro me doy cuenta que no tienes limites Sam —

— Ese es ... — La chica se levanta de golpe mientras sentia algo , su sexto sentido estaba activo — Que empiece la batalla de nuevo —

— ¿ Sam ? —

— ¿ Por que dije eso ? — Los tres ven como una especie de fantasma lanzaba sus ataques contra las personas pero Danny lo ataca con sus ataques criogenicos , el fantasma estaba cubierto con una especie de habito negro con un símbolo extraño pero el ser destruye la tumba de hielo y con una pequeña risa comienza a saltar entre los edificios — Es rápida — Tucker lanza unas redes pero la criatura salta girando como tornillo esquivando las redes — ¿ Alguien que esquivo las redes de Tucker ? Es imposible —

— Ahora usaremos mi método — Danny sale volando y se vuelve intangible para aparecer delante de la criatura quien dejo ver unas piernas femeninas con unos zapatos — Puedo notar que eres una chica — La chica saca unas manos con garras negras y lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas pero Danny lo cubre con su mano — Oye no tengo tiempo para jugar —

— Entonces pelea — Danny sale volando pero la chica le lanza su capa revelando una especie de traje de combate femenino con el emblema pero esta vez usa las dos manos para golpear al chico fantasma quien se cubre con sus brazos hasta lanzarlo contra los edificios — Anden salgan de ahi — Tucker sale con su traje para lanzar sus granadas pero la fantasma la atrapa con su mano y la hace explotar con suma facilidad — Tu no eres el adversario indicado — La chica ve a Sam quien levitaba preparada para pelear — Batallare contra ti —

— ¿ Contra mi ? — Danny sale volando para tomarla de la cintura y los dos son intangibles para llegar a una bodega mientras que Danny le lanza rayos fantasma dando en el blanco mientras que la fantasma con una sonrisa desaparece delante de sus ojos — ¿ Danny ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si pero hay algo que no va — El chico camina a donde se encontraba la fantasma que desaparece — Esto es algo extraño con esta fantasma —

— ¿ Que tiene de extraño ? —

— No la pude sentir con mi sentido fantasmagórico — Sam se asombra de lo que decia el chico fantasma mientras se transformaba — Solo tu puedes sentirla —

— Es como una corriente de energía ... Es difícil de describir — En unos pocos segundos los dos estaban a fuera de una heladería mientras que Sam miraba al suelo mientras que Danny llegaba con los conos — Danny siento algo maligno en el aire —

— Sam estas asustándome — La chica mira a los ojos de Danny a punto de romper en llanto — ¿ Que me esta pasando Danny ? —

— No lo se Sam pero se quien puede ayudarnos —

 _En la Torre de Reloj_

— No , no puedo ayudarlos — Reloj flotaba mientras que la Wicca y el chico fantasma se miraban de manera dudosa — Pierden su tiempo —

— ¿ Por que ? —

— Soy el amo del tiempo , no se nada de magia — El fantasma del tiempo cambia de viejo a joven para pasar a su forma adulta — Ademas ¿ de que serviría en este caso un fantasma como yo ? —

— ¿ Entonces que podemos hacer ? —

— No lo se — Los dos se marchan de la torre mientras que la de ojos verdes miraba el portal pero algo tenia extraño era como una estela de polvo plateado — _Grandes peligros se acercan , eso es evidente —_

Danny cruza el portal pero Sam se sentía un poco mas extraña que de costumbre , sus ojos no volvieron a la normalidad pero cuando los cierra y los vuelve a abrir se da cuenta que eran índigos de nuevo — Sam ... — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que la chica sentía un remolino de emociones — ¿ Que te esta pasando Sam ? ¿ Que es lo que pasara con tus poderes ? — Loas dos se abrazan con fuerza mientras que Danny miraba como su novia trataba de disimular las lagrimas que caían de su cara

 **Continuara**


	2. El Líder

**El** **Líder**

En la universidad todo era aburrimiento , mientras las clases de ciencias estaban en su punto mas bajo de aburrimiento , Sam se la pasaba haciendo dibujos en su carpeta escolar con su lápiz mientras la profesora hablaba — Señorita Manson , lamento que se quede dormida en mis clases por favor dígale a sus compañeros sobres los campos unificados —

— La teoría introduciendo principios comunes de dos teorías de campo previamente consideradas diferentes — Algo en la mente de Sam le hace darse cuenta de algo — ¿ Diferentes ? —

— Es correcto ahora ... — Sam toma sus cosas y sale corriendo del salón dejando a todos asombrados — ¡ Señorita Manson regrese aquí ! — La joven sale corriendo dejando sus cosas en el suelo y se transforma para salir volando al otro lado de la escuela y con sus poderes comienza a controlar las plantas mientras que formaban una flecha y Danny se da cuenta

— Señor Lancer ¿ puedo ir al baño ? — Danny va hasta el baño y se transforma en fantasma y sale volando para encontrar a la Wicca sentada en un árbol con las piernas cruzadas — Wau —

— Oye — La bruja baja al suelo pero se da cuenta que no hay nadie — Mira quizás se la razón por la que mis poderes se descontrolan a medida que pasa el tiempo —

— Ok te escucho — Sal abre la boca pero una red atrapa al chico fantasma , Sam voltea para ver a Skullker quien le había disparado — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? —

— Hola chicos —

— Es un poco tarde para venir a vengarse ¿ No te parece ? — Sam levanta varios trozos de roca pero el cazador crea un escudo de espectro haciendo que las rocas se destrocen — Bueno eso no me lo esperaba — El cazador le lanza un misil que impacta en su cuerpo y la arroja contra un árbol y le lanza unas cuerdas de titanio que enredan su cuerpo — ¿ Por que usas estas cosas de metal ? —

— Por que se que no controlas cosas inorgánicas —

Danny se levanta y destruye la red para salir volando y golpear a Skullker quien sale volando pero le lanza un gancho para atrapar su pie derecho — Ay diablos — Danny es arrastrado pero los cohetes de Skullker retienen la fuerza de lance por lo que atrapa a Danny y comienza a electrocutar al chico fantasma quien lo golpea con su puño derecho haciendo que el lo suelte el chico fantasma gira y lo golpea con una patada arrastrando su cuerpo — ¿ Por que no te dejas de tonterías y te olvidas de cazarme ? —

— Estas muy confiado —

— Si yo ... ¡ Sam ! — Danny sale volando para ir a buscar a la hechicera pero al verla siente un jalón en la pierna derecha , el chico fantasma pero este le lanza un rayo que corta las tiras y Sam se suelta — Ahora esta libre — La hechicera saca varias enredaderas y comienza a apretar la armadura de Skullker quien aprieta un botón y sale disparado al cielo — Ya volverá , estoy seguro —

— Vamos a clases — La de ojos índigo entra pero solo estaba su maestra sentada sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados — Disculpe se que ... —

— Siéntese señorita Manson — Ella se sienta con los brazos sobre la mesa mientras sentía los regaños de su maestra mientras que ella trataba de concentrarse pero tenia mas cosas que hacer — Usted ... —

— _Bla bla bla bla , Tengo mejores cosas que pensar y solo recibo criticas ¿ como hizo Danny para usar esa excusa toda la secundaria ?_ —

— ¿ Entendido ? —

— Si — Ella se levanta pero cuando ve su mano tenia un trozo de escritorio — Debo saber que me pasa — Ella sale corriendo mientras que la chica de cabellos negros buscaba en sus libros pero no encontraba nada — No hay nada que hacer — Ella se acuesta boca arriba mientras se desprenia lentamente de su camisa

— Hazlo despacio —

— ¡ Danny ! — Ella se gira de golpe cayendo de la cama mientras que el chico fantasma se acercaba levitando — Oye eso me dolió de verdad —

— Lo siento no quise asustarte — Danny cae al suelo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse — ¿ Encontraste algo ? —

— No — Ella se sienta mientras que dejaba sus libros sobre su mesa de noche y Danny se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y de manera concentrada — Se me han agotado las ideas Danny —

— ¿ Por que no leemos el libro de brujería que leíste y te dio tus poderes para saber que te pasa ? —

— ¿ Que no recuerdas que paso ? —

 _Flash Back_

— Tiene que haber una forma de ayudar a Danny — Al voltear ve que las paginas estaban quemándose mientras usaba su almohada para sofocar las llamas — Ojala hubiera terminado de leerlo —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— ¿ Recuerdas ? —

— Es cierto — Los dos sienten algo extraño en el aire y salen para fijar la vista en un callejón oscuro para ver a un hombre vestido de blanco con gafas negras — ¿ Quien es el Travolta de gafas ? — Danny aterriza junto con Sam quien sentía algo en su estomago — ¿ Sam ? —

— Danny este tipo es muy peligroso — Los dos se acercan con cuidado mientras que el de blanco se acercaba , su melena blanca se mecía con el viento mientras que Danny estaba concentrado — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Mi nombre no es tan importante , vine a darte las gracias —

— ¿ Las gracias ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

El de blanco se empieza a reír mientras que Sam estaba un poco nerviosa — Tu fuiste quien me hizo renacer , tu me diste la vida y por eso te daré una oportunidad de unirte a la nueva orden — Danny se pone serio y ataca al de blanco pero este lo toma del cuello y lo arroja contra un contenedor de basura — No molestes estorbo — El de gafas fija su mirada en Sam quien estaba nerviosa — ¿ Que dices ? Seré el rey del mundo ¿ quieres ser mi reina en la nueva orden ? —

— ¿ Que ? Tiene que ser una broma — El de gafas se deja ver con unos ojos brillantes color sangre — Sabia que no eras un tipo ordinario —

— Te di una oportunidad — El de blanco se desliza y aparece delante de Sam de manera instantánea — Te lo preguntare una vez mas ¿ Seras mi reina en la nueva orden ? —

— Oye me alagas que estés enamorado de mi pero mi amor le pertenece a alguien mas —

— ¿ Amor ? ¿ Que es amor ? —

— ¿ No sabes lo que es el amor ? — El ser de blanco le levanta el mentón con sus dedos indice y mayor — ¿ Entonces para que me quieres ? —

— Para procrear una raza de guerreros indetenibles — Sam queda asombrada por como lo dijo — Tu eres única en tu especie y una forma de vida muy poderosa , combinado con mi poderío mi descendencia sera infinitamente superior a los dioses —

— ¿ Estas bromeando ? Jamas aceptaría esa clase de propuestas ... A menos que seas Danny — El de blanco mira a la hechicera quien le arroja un puño pero se frena a pocos centímetros de su cara y con su mano empuja a la hechicera con tanta fuerza que sale despedida arrasando un auto con una familia que termina volcado — Vaya es fuerte —

— Rechazaste mi petición de que seas mi reina en este gran orden que iniciare pero te negaste — Ella se levanta pero es golpeada con una bofetada haciendo que ella sea expulsada contra los edificios — Ahora viene la destrucción — El de blanco comienza a levitar pero Danny lo toma por detrás , el de melena blanca y gafas se impulsa adelante para tomarlo del cuello pero el lo golpeaba con codazos al estomago — Un digno esfuerzo pero inútil — Con un codazo lo golpea en la cabeza y lo arroja al suelo dejando al chico fantasma aturdido , Sam se levanta con un hilo de sangre en su frente , el de blanco se aparece delante de ella — Te doy las gracias por traerme a este mundo muchacha pero se acabo — El ser extiende la mano apuntando a la hechicera de ojos negros quien apenas se podía poner de pie

 **Continuara**


	3. El Nuevo Poder

**El Nuevo Poder**

El de blanco camina por la calle mientras que Sam estaba de pie con suma dificultad — Ahora veo que te pusiste de pie — El de melena blanca camina mientras que Sam retrocedía pero con otra bofetada la arroja al suelo pero ella golpea la calle con su mano para que salgan púas del suelo pero el de blanco lo esquiva con facilidad pero parte una de las púas con una patada — ¿ Sigues creyendo poder ganarme ? — El chico fantasma parece por detrás mientras que el de blanco se volteaba — ¿ Sigues vivo ? — El de blanco le lanza un puñetazo pero Danny lo atrapa como si nada — ¿ Que..? —

— Eh peleado con un dios ¿ crees que puedes dejarme fuera con ese golpe ? — Danny lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo arroja al suelo — Tal vez no lo creas pero pelear con seres poderosos me dejaron muchas enseñanzas — El de ojos verdes lanza su lamento fantasmagórico pero esta vez lo controlaba centrando en un solo objetivo , el de blanco estaba siendo arrasado por la poderosa técnica que ya ni cansaba a Danny , el de blanco estaba con sus ojos completamente rojos de ira pero este desaparece delante de Danny — Escapo —

— ¿ Que... que fue eso ? — Sam comienza a transformarse a humana mientras que Danny vuelve a ser humano — Danny ¿ Desde cuando puedes hacer eso ? —

— Desde que estuve preparando para cosas así — Las estrellas brillaban mientras que Sam las miraba con una sonrisa en su cara — Sam ¿ por que dice que gracias a ti esta en este mundo ? —

— No lo se — Ella trata de armar con su cabeza como si fuera un rompecabezas — Es algo como una especie de sombra — Los dos comienzan a caminar por las calles mientras que la de ojos violetas estaba confundida pero eso no evita que le sonría al chico fantasma — Aun creo que es una noche muy hermosa —

— Si ya lo creo — Los dos se sientan debajo de un árbol mientras que Danny apoya su cabeza sobre la de Sam quien la miraba ruborizada pero antes de un beso el celular de Sam suena viendo que era su madre — Ve Sam , no te preocupes —

— Cuídate Danny — Los dos se separan pero en la cima de un edificio se ve al sujeto de blanco con una chica quien tenia una capa negra y una especie de mascara con ojos de vidrios en rojo

— Paciencia , solo unos momentos mas — La de la mascara lo mira pero su respiración se acelera mientras que el se acomodaba su traje y se colocaba las gafas nuevas — Te di una orden y la cumplirás — La de mascara baja la cabeza mientras que el de gafas no creía que Danny era tan fuerte — Creo que subestime a ese chico ... Otra vez pero en fin aun no creo que el pueda vencerme — La de la mascara lo mira con extrañes — Eh peleado con el por segunda vez , la primera fue con mi forma original — La de la mascara se trata de quitársela pero el de gafas le llama la atención — Si haces eso ahora te morirás —

 _Mas Tarde_

Sam estaba dormida en su cama mientras su bello cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas sabanas negras que la separaban de la desnudez , mientras dormía podía ver unos ojos rojos que masacraba a todo lo que se ponía delante de el con unas especies de llamas negras , Danny pelea pero no puede hacer nada contra el , Sam estaba tirada en el suelo mientras que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre pero no eran ni las del chico fantasma ni las de la cosa , era su sangre pero no se ponía de pie — ¡ Danny ! — Ella se despierta de golpe mientras sudaba y lloraba con silencio , ella se da cuenta que no tenia ropa por lo que se cubre pero al ver su mano estaba manchada de sangre por lo que revisa — Oh demonios ... — Ella se levanta mientras se coloca su bata para ir a su baño de mármol y va hasta su fregadero para mojarse la cara , ella se mira al espejo y ve un reflejo y una especie de reptil negro de ojos rojos y ella da un grito de terror y salta para atrás

— ¡ Samantha ! — La mujer aparece pero se da cuenta que su hija estaba en el suelo — ¿ Que te sucede ? — La de cabello negro se pone de pie mientras su madre le daba una toalla para secarle el sudor

— Estoy bien mamá , solo tuve un mal día — Sam se levanta mientras que la luna estaba en luna nueva — Solo me iré a dormir — Ella se va a la cama mientras que miraba la luna nueva y cierra los ojos para abrirlos y darse cuenta que era de día y estaba en un sábado muy simple mientras las aves hacían cantar — ¿ Ya son las 9 ? — Sam baja a la cocina mientras su madre hablaba de la cena que tuvo con sus amigas mientras que Sam comía cereal de manera aburrida pero cuando mira la televisión ve al de blanco con gafas negras sonriendole — Miren eso — Los padres miran la televisión para ver a unos manifestantes protestando sobre el León que esta en el zoológico y querían que sea libre , ellos la miran pero se calman — ¿ Vieron eso ? —

— Samantha , se que te apasiona la naturaleza pero no podemos hacer nada — El padre corta su tortilla de manera elegante y sofisticada para llevarla a su boca y tragarla despacio — Nosotros no somos quienes para imponernos ante ellos —

— Eso no ... Aunque le haré espacio a mi agenda — Los padres estaban un poco preocupados — El sujeto que estaba sonriendo en la cámara —

— No vimos a nadie —

— Pero lo vi ... — Ella se levanta con gran velocidad y va a su armario para tomar su ropa y se transforma para salir para lo de Danny quien aun dormía pero ella entra por la ventana y lo despierta — ¿ Danny ? Despierta —

— ¿ Sam ? ¿ Que hora es ? —

— Las 9:30 — El se sienta en la cama mientras se frotaba sus ojos — Vístete necesito hablar contigo — Ella voltea para ver al chico de ojos azules dormido con un tono feliz en su cara — Demonios — Ella sonríe mientras usaba sus poderes para controlar el agua y empapar al chico fantasma quien se levanta enfadado — Vamos , no tenemos tiempo que perder — Danny se transforma y los dos salen volando mientras que Danny estaba un poco somnoliento pero como siempre un poco enfadada le abofetea para desperatarlo pero este se pone serio — Ahi — La de ojos cristalizados le señala un árbol un poco raro — Tiene que estar por aquí —

— ¿ Que estamos buscando ? — Sam comienza a acariciar el árbol mientras que Danny bostezaba — ¿ Sam ? — Ella no escuchaba y analizaba el árbol como si fuera algo extraño lo que a Danny — ¡ Sam ! — Ella voltea un poco asombrada — ¿ Podrías decirme que hacemos en este lugar ? —

— Ayer tuve un sueño y en mi sueño vi este árbol — Ella comienza a limpiar la tierra para encontrar algo , un objeto de vidrio con una inscripcion en su lado fijo — No ... No tiene sentido —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que encontraste ? — La de vestido negro le entrega el recipiente de vidrio y Danny se sorprende — ¿ Fantes ? ¿ Que demonios tiene que ver esto con tus sueños ? —

— Me temo que el asunto se ha complicado mucho Danny — Ella toma una bolsa de plástico y coloca el Fantes en la bolsa — Pero no dejare pasar esta vez la oportunidad de saber donde viene esta cosa — Ella se la coloca en la cintura pero la bolsa desaparece delante de Danny — Dejare esto en un lugar donde no lo encuentren —

— Sam ¿ No crees que es demasiada coincidencia ? — Ella se pone a pensar mientras que Danny apretaba su muñeca — ¿ Por que pensarías que algo que estuvo enterrado hace seis meses no lo vinieron a buscar antes ? —

— No lo se — Ella se sacude la cabeza — Danny estoy al borde de la locura — Los dos se abrazan mientras que Sam intentaba recordar la imagen de Danny luchando con la cosa sea lo que sea que aparece en su sueños pero por alguna razon no lograba recordar lo que era

 **Continuara**


	4. Tiempo Pasado

**Nota Autor :** Antes de empezar quiero mandarles saludos a ShaydeBlack y a corazonoscuro2016 , En cuanto a la pregunta que me hizo un anónimo es que si , Sam sera la protagonista de este fic

* * *

 **Tiempo Pasado**

 _Es el año 1017 jamas lo olvidare , es el año en el que la civilización humana comienza a aflorar mientras que el Sacro Imperio estaba estaba en el punto mas altos y la edad avanzada mi padre_ _Bildatlas muere por culpa de una rara enfermedad pero en fin la vida continua ... ¿ Mi nombre ? No importa ya no tengo que usar mi nombre de esclavo , así es mi vida era una completa esclavitud y mi padre el rey me trataba como basura pero mi maldito medio hermano es quien me condeno a este castigo infernal_

 _Año 1022 Prisión del Imperio_

Un joven de melena negra y trapos sucios estaba encadenado del cuello , su única posesión era un dragón de madera tallado por su madera , el lo abrazaba y lloraba por la perdida de su madre a manos de su medio hermano , el encadenado de pies , manos y cuello veía como los soldados comían puerco asado y bebían vino en frente de el y el chico de ojos rojos miraba y sentía el hambre de días sin comer — Oye ¿ Tienes hambre ? — El soldado gordo y de bigotes blancos se acerca con un trozo de pierna mientras que el chico se levantaba — Parece que no haz comido en días — Con una sonrisa , se acerca pero las cadenas lo detiene — Es una lastima , me lo tendré que comer yo — Una monja se acercaba con un poco de agua para el prisionero mientras que los soldados la miraban con lujuria — Oye preciosa ¿ que te parece si nos das esa agua a nosotros ? —

— Lo siento pero mi dios me dijo a quien dárselo a el — Mientras los soldados se reían ella toma comida y la esconde en su ropa pero ve a otro soldado que lo lanza contra la pared con tanta fuerza que lo deja desmayado en suelo — Dejen que le de agua y me vaya por que me da asco este lugar —

— Que le de agua el espíritu santo —

La mujer de negro entra con un balde de madera y se acerca al chico quien estaba tirado con la cabeza rota en el suelo , ella le acaricia la cabellera sucia para darle un poco de agua — Pobre muchacho — Ella saca la comida y el la mira y estira la mano para empezar a comer mientras sus ojos rojos se fijaban en esos ojos turquesas le mostraban un nuevo mañana — ¿ Quieres vengarte de tu hermano y de esos sádicos guardias ? — Le susurra al oído mientras que el de ojos rojos levanta asombrado — Te convertiré en un ser que no podrá fallar y te harás cargo del reino , solo quiero una pequeña paga como contribución — Ella con una sonrisa comienza a llamar a los soldados pero ellos lo atrapan , la de capa negra toma la espada de uno de los soldados para apuñalar el estomago y el prisionero toma las cadenas para estrangular al otro soldado ella toma la llave y lo suelta — Ven conmigo chico — La mujer lo guía a una pared donde había un pasaje secreto donde había un río con un bote esperando a los dos quienes se suben pero el chico abrazaba con fuerza el dragón mientras la mujer de ojos turquesa remaba con la larga varilla de madera — Por cierto chico ¿ Como supiste que el rey era tu padre y no podría ser cualquier otro ? — El no dijo nada mientras que la mujer se sienta en el bote y ve como el abrazaba al dragón — Se que el rey mato a tu madre , te ayudare a vengarla pero necesitas traerme unas cosas —

— Lo haré —

— Excelente — Los dos desembarcan mientras que el joven se tapaba la boca y nariz con un paño sucio — Necesitare las pieles de unas serpientes , los ojos de un león de no mas de tres años , las partes reproductivas de una loba adulta y la sangre de una joven hermosa y virgen —

— Te traeré todo — El de ojos rojos se adentra en el bosque mientras que la bruja se sienta a hacer fuego , con una espada robada a los soldado se adentra mientras que ve a una manada de lobos y con la espada corta ramas para preparar lanzas , cuando ve a una loba blanca apunta a su corazón y con sus fuerzas la atraviesa , la loba seguía viva y con su espada comienza a sacar sus órganos de manera rápida para envolverla en su piel , con sus intestinos los usa como cuerdas para cargar los órganos , mientras caminaba en los llanos ve al león quien habia matado su cena , con la segunda lanza le apunta a la cabeza pero la bestia lo esquiva y salta sobre el arañando su espalda pero el la esquiva y con su espada logra abrir la garganta del animal y con sus dedos le arranca los ojos con sumo cuidado — Dos , quedan dos — Entre los arboles las serpientes estaban colgadas del cuello mientras que se estaban muriendo asfixiadas , con cuidado el de ojos rojos los despellejas — Ahora a conseguir la sangre — El pueblo mas próximo estaba cerca y mientras paraba para saborear la carne de la serpiente se da cuenta de que el rey estaba siendo descortés con la princesa de otro reino pero después de un rato ella acepta casarse con el , en medio de la noche la princesa dormía en el castillo pero el estaba ahí por lo que le tapa la boca con su mano y desliza el cuchillo por su garganta mientras recolectaba la sangre en un frasco de arcilla , el de ojos rojos sale entre la noche para ver a la bruja desnuda en el rió mientras se limpiaba su piel , el chico se acerca dejando todo — Aqui tienes —

— Bien ... Bien — Su cuerpo desnudo y mojado se acerca al fuego mientras que toma todos los ingredientes y los comienza a mezclar — Nesecito algo mas ...— La bruja toma algo del chico quien lo entrega voluntariamente y sus ojos se cierran — Cuando despiertes seras invencible y podras consumar tu venganza —

 _Han pasado 1000 años desde que me encontré con mi verdadero yo y nada ha cambiado , eh destruido , matado , asesinado y corrompido todo lo que eh tocado , la humanidad me llama el diablo , incluso inventaron que era un ángel de dios que fue enviado al infierno ... Lo cierto que el diablo o Lucifer no existe solo soy yo , el que trae caos y destrucción , el creador del dolor y el sufrimiento , soy aquel que consumirá este mundo con la ayuda de la nueva orden y gobernara una vez mas ..._

 **Continuara**


	5. Lagrimas de Fuego

**Lamento de Fuego**

Una mujer con mascara y habito negro estaba sentada en un rincon , su respiracion se hacia notar mucho mientras que las escasas luces dejaban ver su piel morena , aun asi su deseo de quitarse esa mascara era una de sus metas pero sabia que si se quitaba lo que la protegia sufriria una brutal muerte , los pasos resonaban en el pasillo oscuro mientras que su vista se posa en el hombre de traje blanco quien se sienta a su lado en el suelo — Se que quieres quitarte esa mascara pero debes saber que es lo unico que te mantiene con vida — El de melena blanca saca un paño de su bolsillo y lo pasa suavemente por lo que podria desifrarce como las mejillas de su acompañante — Cuando el momento llegue amada mia podras quitarse esa cosa que te atosiga y podras ver el nuevo mundo — El se acerca a la mascara que aparentaba unos labios para posar los suyos — Veremos el anhelo que hemos visto en sueños —

 _Amity Park_

Una pizzeria cercana se encontraban los tres amigos quienes disfrutaban su almuerzo de los viernes pero Danny parecia mas distraido que de costumbre , mientras que Tucker estaba mas concentrado en el almuerzo — Oigan ¿ que les pasa ? —

— Tuck tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar — El de ojos azules saca su celular para ver lahora y darse cuenta que estaban por ser las 3 de la tarde por lo que decide levantarse — Disculpen pero tengo que hacer un par de cosas mas —

— Sam creo que esa es la excusa que usa cuando va a hacer cosas de fantasma — Tucker le da una mordida mientras que la de ojos indigo se pone seria para ver como un brillo iluminaba el callejon y darse cuenta de que Danny Phantom sale volando en direccion a su casa — Creo que Danny esta viendo a otra chica —

— Cierra la boca Tucker , Danny no es esa clase de persona — Ella se levanta enojada mientras que empieza a caminar pero su preocupación hace que el sol comience a nublarse y la preocupación se transforma en tristeza — _No creo que Danny me haga esto , el me ama y yo lo amo_ — Su mirada se posa en el cielo mientras que la imagen de ellos dos besándose en el polo norte le vino a su mente , siendo reemplazada por la entrega del anillo — _No tengo que poner en duda su fidelidad_ — Ella toma su telefono pero se estrella contra la puerta de su casa — Tengo que prestar mas atención — Comienza a subir las escaleras mientras que buscaba el numero de su novio — Veremos si Tucker tiene Razón con lo que dijo — Ella se echa en su cama y se coloca en una pose muy coqueta con sus piernas meneandolas y su camisa abierta permitiendo ver su ropa interior y llama al chico fantasma mientras que el atiende la vídeo llamada para ver a la chica de melena negra quien estaba muy coqueta — Hola amorcito — El chico ve la mirada y el tono seductor de la chica de melena negra — Sabes te extrañe mucho amorcito ... —

— Rayos... — El la miraba mientras que ella mueve su camisa para revelar su ropa interior — No esperaba esta llamada tan inesperada Sam — Danny le mira el bello cuerpo que ella enseñaba — Por cierto que me ... —

— Ve a casa amor , quiero estar un rato contigo ... — La llamada se cuelga y Danny estaba en frente de su ventana y la traspasa volviéndose intangible para ver a Sam en la cama — Viniste rápido amor , parece que quieres mas — El chico fantasma se sienta delante de ella mientras que Sam le acariciaba el vientre con su pie — ¿ Por que me miras así ? — Danny la mira a los ojos y posa sus labios sobre los de ella quien lo empuja a su lado haciendo que Danny comience a desprender la camisa de la de ojos índigo quien le desprendía la camisa al chico de ojos azules mientras que el desprendía lentamente su brasier revelando sus pechos que eran admirados — Creo que este viernes nos divertiremos — Las puertas suenan mientras que los padres de Sam entraban después de un partido de tenis — ¿ Es broma ? — Sam se levanta mientras que Danny toma la camisa para cubrirse y Sam se tapa con su bata mientras si cara se volvía roja de ira

— Sam si quieres podemos ir a un lugar mas calmado —

— Sabes que odio los hoteles de mala muerte — Danny le da un suave beso y se transforma para salir por el techo mientras que Sam se envolvía en su bata — ¿ Por que no puedo tener relaciones con mi novio ? —

— Samantha — La señora Manson entra al cuarto para ver a su hija en la cama — ¿ Como estas Sami ? —

— ¿ Por que llegaron antes ? —

— Por que tu padre y yo ganamos — Ella cierra la puerta mientras que Sam se cubría el cuerpo y se ponía mas y mas enojada , la noche caía lentamente mientras que la de melena negra se transforma y sale volando mientras que veía a Danny forcejeando con Vlad Master quien parecía estar perdiendo poco a poco

— Por fin un poco de acción — Sam sale volando pero unas redes lo atrapan y Sam levanta unas raíces para mantenerlo colgado — Hola chicos ¿ me perdí de algo ? —

— No , pero gracias por tu ayuda — Danny la toma de la cintura mientras se la frotaba — con su mano pero ella lo toma de la cara pero Tucker tose mientras los dos se separan — Por cierto que ... — Un golpe lo saca lejos de la vista de Sam quien se enfada y el destello de las llamas salen de sus ojos y al voltear ve al de blanco mientras que se sujetaba sus gafas

— Maldito ¿ que quieres con nosotros ? —

— Con ellos nada — El de gafas aparece delante de Sam y levanta su mano para golpearla pero una red lo atrapa — ¿ Que demonios... ?— Skullker le había disparado pero el de traje blanco la destroza como si nada — ¿ Quien rayos eres tu ? —

— Soy Skullker el mejor cazador de la zona fantasma — Vlad Master aparece detrás del de blanco quien mi mira con sus ojos impactados color sangre — Podremos compartir la presa —

— Estúpidos — El de blanco patea a Master en el estomago quien lo mira con odio y lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas mientras el se cubría con sus brazos , el cazador disfrutaba la vista pero el de blanco se lanza con un puñetazo pero el maestro levanta la vista y le devuelve el puñetazo rompiendo sus gafas para dejar ver sus ojos rojos — Insolente — El de capa lo mira y se empieza a reir en voz alta

— ¿ Estas llorando ? ja ja ja ja ja ja — El de blanco comienza a enojarse pero lo que caía de sus ojos eran unas lagrimas raras ya que al caer al suelo y era como fuego liquido — Descuida te sacare mas lagrimas — Master veía como sus ojos rojos mostraban algo similar a los reptiles y con gran enfado arremete contra el maestro pero Danny le arremete con un puñetazo en la cara lanzando al de blanco mas arriba pero Sam lo golpea con sus llamas mientras que Tucker le disparaba varios misiles que impactan en su cuerpo , la piel del de blanco se estaba descascarando revelando un brillo muy particular

— Danny ¿ te diste cuenta que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con fantasmas ? —

— Es por que es un universo paralelo — Danny mira a Sam quien estaba reaccionando — ¿ Entonces que hacemos ? —

— No se ¿ abrazarnos y gritar ? — Los dos se abrazan mientras gritaban al ver al ser que se estaba descascarando en frente de todos

 **Continuara**


	6. Planes de Batalla

**Planes de Ayuda**

La criatura esta enfadada pero aun así respira hondo para soltar una carcajada - ja ja ja ja casi caigo en su trampa - El de gafas negras sonríe mientras que se limpiaba con su paño blanco mientras acomodaba sus gafas , San sentía un poder descomunal en su presencia , un miedo que no había sentido jamas solo contra una poderosa deidad , el de blanco saca un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo arroja a San quien lo atrapa - Guarda ese anillo hasta que nos volvamos a ver muchacha y te aseguro que no te volverás a poner de pie -

\- ¿ Sam ? - La de vestido negro le lanza el anillo y el chico de ojos verdes ve que era una serpiente alada que envolvía el mundo , Danny deduce que el anillo era de bronce pero nesecitaba mas información por lo que lo guarda — ¿ Me lo prestas ? — El de ojos verdes sale volando en dirección al norte mientras llevaba el anillo en el dedo , una universidad parecía estar bastante solitaria pero el entra por el techo volviéndose intangible para ver una lampara y una pila de libros que cubrían a una chica de cabellera roja , camisa blanca de media manga , pantalones vaqueros ybun listón celeste — Jazz — La chica baja el libro mientras que Danny aterriza delante de ella — Nesecito tu ayuda es que tenemos problemas —

— ¿ Danny ? ¿ Ahora que sucede ? — El chico fantasma saca el anillo y se lo arroja a su hermana quien lo examina con detenimiento para sacar un lente de aumento y ponerlo a la luz para darse cuenta de algo — Danny ... Esto es un anillo de mas de mil años — La joven de melena roja saca un libro mientras que cambiaba las paginas para fase cuenta de algo importante — Este es el símbolo del renacimiento — Danny ve la imagen de la serpiente envolviendo al mundo pero las alas de dragón le llamaba la atención — Se dice que esta orden es la que causara la destrucción mundial de su propia mano y el renacimiento por parte de una mujer de corazón puro —

— Jazz ¿ como se detiene a la serpiente ? —

— No se puede — Ella acerca el libro a la luz para leer mas de cerca — Se dice que a que caballero que domine a la serpiente podrea usarla para conquistar al mundo pero sin la mujer de corazón puro la serpiente devorara al caballero —

— ¿ El sujeto de blanco es un caballero ? —

— ¿ Que ? —

— Nada — Danny mira el anillo mientras que trataba de pensar en lo que se trataría de revelar pero este se despide de su hermana para salir volando a la zona fantasma y llegar al palacio de reloj quien estaba en frente de varias imágenes del pasado , presente y futuro — Reloj , nesecito tu ayuda por favor —

— ¿ Que deseas ahora ? — El de cabello blanco saca el anillo y reloj lo toma en su mano para examinarlo con cuidado en frente del chico — La nueva orden ah regresado —

— ¿ Que es la nueva orden ? —

El fantasma del tiempo lo toma del hombro y lo lleva a una guerra tan antigua como el tiempo , Danny veía el estandarte con la serpiente alada , el chico fantasma fue testigo de la masacre por parte de los soldados del estandarte — La nueva orden es una república que trató de conquistar el mundo o mas bien Europa con la fuerza bruta ... Similar a Atila el rey deloso huno quien batallo con fuerza contra sus enemigos — El señor del tiempo mueve al final de la batalla donde el rey había sido desafiado por su propio soldado con quien batallaba pero el soldado no usaba armas solo usaba su magia a lo que Danny logra distinguir una melena blanca y unos ojos rojos que le llamaron la atención

— Ese es el que peleo contra nosotros en Amity park — El chico fantasma no podía creer lo que veía pero el poder del soldado era muy superior al rey quien estaba siendo derrotado para srt atravesado por la mano del soldado — ¿ Por que me estas mostrando esto ? —

— Para que veas el origen de la nueva orden — El de ojos rojos por fin había consumado su venganza pero con el cuerpo de su medio hermano amarrado en su caballo y arrastra su cuerpo por todo el campo mientras que su cuerpo era entregado a la bruja quien lo toma para sacar una copa de sangre al rey — La nueva orden no te dará misericordia y no sabrás de lo que es capaz si le damos alguna oportunidad de avanzar con sus planes — Los dos vuelven al tiempo presente mientras que Danny estaba pensativo — Por ahora es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti , te recomiendo que pienses muy bien tus próximos movimientos —

— No entendí a donde quieres llegar pero tratare de detener a la nueva orden — Danny sale volando por la zona fantasma para llegar al reino de congelación quien estaba haciendo esculturas con sus poderes — ¿ Llego en mal momento ? —

— Todo lo contrario , esperaba su visita gran señor — La vestía de pelaje blanco comienza a hacer esculturas con sus garras mostrando a Danny peleando contra una criatura que se ocultaba en un manto — Se que no es solo visita formal y que hay algo que lo incomoda —

— Estamos en serios problemas pero nesecitare ayuda de ti y los congelados para detener a un enemigo —

— ja ja ja ja ja , dudo que el ser que venció al dios de los fantasmas nesecitas ayuda de unos humildes yetis —

— Pues cualquier ayuda nos vendría bien , es para evitar una posible guerra que ponga en peligro vidas humanas inocentes — El yeti sonríe mientras saca una especie de diamante en señal de paz y el chico fantasma sonríe mientras que levanta vuelo — Ese chico es el elegido para traer paz a la zona fantasma —

Han pasado unas horas desde que Danny se fue a la zona fantasma y San lo extrañaba , ella miraba la luna deseando tener al chico fantasma a lado pero siente unos brazos cálidos entre sus hombros para voltear la mirada y ver esos ojos verdes brillantes y sentir sus labios en los suyos

 **Continuara**


	7. La Amenaza Fantasma Parte I

**La Amenaza fantasma Parte I**

La semana había transcurrido normal , los chicos se encontraban jugando boliche un viernes a la noche con Valerie y Richard quien estaba con una venda en su cuerpo tapado que se notaba por su cuello — Danny , vas tu — El chico de ojos azules levanta la bola y comienza a menearla mientras que el de melena blanca le entrega una soda a su novia quien le da un beso en la mejilla — Danny , tira de una vez —

— Sam , necesito concentrarme — El chico de ojos azules lanza la bola y tira todos los pinos — Chuza , vamos ganando contra ellos — Danny ve su aliento fantasma para ver a una masa de oscuridad con cabeza y cuernos de cabra de color violeta , su masa de negro con puntos — Emmm —

— Tranquilo Danny — Sam vuelca soda sobre su ropa de manera " accidental " — Oh Danny te empape con gaseosa lo siento mucho —

— Sam deja de fingir — El peliblanco se levanta sosteniendo sus costillas — Ya sabemos que hay un fantasma , no necesitas fingir —

— Si lo siento es la costumbre — El chico se transforma y sale volando mientras que se vuelve intangible para ver a nocturno parado con su masa delante del chico fantasma — ¿ Nocturno ? — El fantasma de los sueños lo ataca con sus tentáculos pero este lo esquiva y lo ataca con sus rayos fantasmas pero este lo traspasa como si nada — ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— ¿ Acaso crees que no olvidaría que me derrotaste en el pasado ? — El ser se transforma en una especie de araña — Ahora con el poder que eh estado reuniendo sera suficiente para poder derrotarte — El señor del sueño lo ataca con sus patas de araña pero Danny lo esquiva y lo ataca con un rayo fantasma cortando tres de sus ocho patas pero estas se regeneran delante del chico fantasma — ¿ Acaso crees que no aprendí nada de nuestro ultimo encuentro ? — El fantasma de negro se multiplica delante de de Danny quien lo ataca con bolas fantasmas pero las copias son destruidas como si nada , una de las patas lo golpea con fuerza y lo arroja a la calle pero el gira y se levanta para ver a la araña trepando por los edificios y de sus ojos salen rayos pero Danny los esquiva y usa sus poderes criogenicos para congelarlo pero este destroza el hielo de Danny — Con mis nuevos poderes no puedes detenerme —

— Intentare otra cosa — El chico de melena blanca hace brillar sus ojos y las llamas se combinan con el hielo para atacar a nocturno quien absorbe la energía fantasma — ¿ Que fue eso ? —

— Me di cuenta que la energía de los sueños es casi parecida a la energía que generas con tus ataques chico — El amo de los sueños lo golpea con fuerza pero el detiene el ataque pero las demás patas lo golpean pero el se vuelve intangible traspasando los muros pero extiende sus piernas para frenar el golpe — No importa con que me ataques , yo lo absorvere y me volveré mas fuerte — Danny sale volando y lo golpea con los dos puños cerrados la cara del fantasma quien se levanta enfadado y recibe otro puñetazo en la cara por parte de Danny quien lo golpea con sus puños pero uno de los brazos de Nocturno lo atrapa y lo arroja al suelo para tratar de pisarlo , el chico fantasma lo esquiva y con sus puños parte las patas del fantasma de la noche derribando toda la masa pero este saca mas patas y Danny crea una espada de energía para cortar las patas — No puedes hacer nada contra mi chico — El amo de la noche se empieza a expandir pero el chico sale volando para atropellar a Nocturno pero este lo envuelve en su cuerpo para hacerlo dormir pero el chico de ojos verdes se carga en energía — ¿ Que haces ? —

— ¡ Descarga fantasmagórica ! —

El cuerpo de la criatura comienza a ser electrocutada por la descarga del chico fantasma quien libera mas poder lanzando a la masa de oscuridad contra el suelo mientras los rayos verdes recorrían su cuerpo pero se levanta con dificultad — Tu , parece que te volviste mas fuerte chico fantasma — La masa de la noche se levanta y estira su brazo atrapando a Danny y lo azota en el suelo quien se levanta y le da un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva deformando su cuerpo y con sus manos lo atrapa pero Danny trataba de resistir mientras que la presión aumentaba — Por fin se cumplirá el anhelo que eh visto en sueños — El chico estaba siendo apretado por las enormes manos del señor de la noche — Ahora haré lo que nadie pudo hacer , acabar con Danny Phantom —

— ¿ Estas seguro ? — Este se vuelve intangible escapando de sus manos y sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo el mentón de Nocturno y sale retrocediendo hacia atrás y con sus puñetazos lo hace retroceder pero Nocturno lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo arroja contra un edificio pero este se vuelve intangible para aterrizar en el boliche atravesando el techo del boliche donde todos salen corriendo pero la masa ve las luces y se cubre los ojos — Eso es , la luz lo daña — Valerie y Richard sonríe mientras sacaba una estrella ninja de color verde — ¿ Llevas eso a todas partes ? — Con un tiro certero le clava la estrella en la espalda a Nocturno quien es electrocutado mientras que el chico fantasma sale volando golpeando al señor de la noche y con sus rayos destroza el techo del boliche haciendo caer al fantasma de la noche mientras las luces lo iluminaban y este se estaba volvía humo lentamente mientras que Sam saca de su mochila el termo Fenton y se lo arroja a Danny quien lo atrapa y lo destapa apuntando a Nocturno atacando y succionando al fantasma de la noche quien da un grito de odio — Se acabo — El chico fantasma cierra el termo y se des transforma mientras que Sam lo abraza y lo besa con un suave beso pero Danny retrocede y la ataca con un rayo fantasma

— Danny ¡¿ Que demonios te pasa ?! — Valerie saca un rayo mientras que su novio saca tres estrellas en su mano derecha apuntando a Danny — Esto es una trampa —

— Danny , no se que te ocurre pero por que atacaste a Sam — La cazadora le dispara pero Danny lo esquiva y destruye su arma — ¡ Diablos Danny ! —

El chico fantasma cierra los ojos para ver a Nocturno quien estaba sonriendo y al abrir los ojos estaba en la zona fantasma envuelto en cadenas mientras que varios fantasmas estaban encerrados en unos tubos de cristal pero Danny vuelve a cerrar los ojos lentamente mientras la sombra de Nocturno se acercaba al tubo de Danny y este cae en un profundo sueño delante del fantasma

 **Continuara**


	8. La Amenaza Fantasma Parte II

**La Amenaza fantasma Parte II**

San despertaba en su cama mientras que los rayos del sol inundaban su cuarto , sus ojos índigo se abrían lentamente para ver al chico de ojos azulea sentado leyendo su diario personal mientras soltaba carcajadas internas — ¡ Danny ! — La de melena negra se levanta pero Danny se pone a flotar mientras que ella se cubre con las sábanas mientras que el de ojos azules la besaba con delicadeza mientras que ella lo tomaba del cuello y lo besaba , los labios del chico fantasma bajaban por su mejilla para llegar a su cuello y ella solo sostenía su cuello , en su interior sentía un gran ardor producto de la excitación , al separarse para contemplar los ojos azules de su novio se da cuenta que este le sonreía — Me encantan estos momentos que pasamos juntos —

— Yo también , es increíble que no podamos estar solos mucho tiempo — Los dos se levantan mientras que Danny esperaban con una sonrisa en la sala a que Sam se cambiara de ropa , el de ojos azules quien cargaba su pierna derecha en la izquierda y leía el diario matutino estaba ansioso por ver a su hermosa mujer salir del baño — Sam se que es una pregunta tonta pero ... tu ... ¿ estas lista —

— No puedes apresurar la perfección Daniel — El chico sonríe y fija su vista en las noticias pero al escuchar el ruido de unos tacones alza su vista y ahí la ve — Estoy lista Danny — Un vestido negro ajustado que solo se sostenía por una cremallera en su espalda , sus ojos estaban decorados con una sombra negra que hacían juego con un labia violeta oscuro , en su dedo llevaba un anillo con el nombre de " Sam " cosa que al revés se leía " Wes " — ¿ Que pasa Danny ? —

— ¿ Wes ? ¿ Quien es Wes ? —

— Ja ja muy gracioso — El viaje estuvo callado para la pareja pero la sonrisa del chico fantasma lo decía todo , el de ojos azules saca una venda de su bolsillo y Sam la toma con su mano derecha — Supongo que ahora debo ponerme la venta y empezare a recibir besos tuyos en mi cuerpo ¿ no ? —

— Sam es una sorpresa que prepare para ti — El auto estaciona para que se escuche como se abre la puerta pero la chica siente una mano en la suya — ¿ Estas lista.. ? — Sin esperar se quita la venda y ve una masa de gente arrojandole pétalos de rosas y cantándole el feliz cumpleaños mientras que ella caminaba mientras todos les tiraban las flores para ver una silla junto a sus padres — ¿ Un buen regalo Sam ? —

— Si Danny — Ella lo acerca y logra acertar un beso delante de todos mientras que aplaudían mientras que Tucker se acercaba con un proyector — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Un pequeño regalo para la cumpleañera — Las luces se apagan mientras que Danny y Sam se tomaban de la mano y ven la pantalla de sus recuerdos , los cumpleaños , los halloween y navidades entre los amigos , la de vestido negro deja salir una lagrima de sus ojos mientras se levantaba y toma el micrófono

— Gracias ... Gracias a todos por venir y por darme tan maravillosa fiesta ... — Una explosión les llama la atención para ver a una sombra negra de ojos verdes brillante — _¿ La Manta ?_ — La cosa sin forma comienza a cortar todo con sus garras mientras que Danny mira a Sam pero este se pone en el escenario

— Por su seguridad corran a un lugar seguro — Sam suelta el micrófono y corre detrás del telón y se envuelve en llamas pero cuando voltea la cosa golpea a Danny y lo arroja contra las mesas dejándolo inconsciente pero ella crea una bola de fuego y se la arroja a la sombra quien da un grito de ira y estira su mano para atrapar a la de vestido negro quien crea un aro de fuego para protegerse

— Arruinaste mi cumpleaños — La hechicera trata de golpear a la sombra pero esta lo esquiva y sale por los techos pero ella lo sigue para ver como la manta estaba cubriendo Amity Park — Necesitare ayuda para ...— Ella trata de buscar su comunicador pero no lo encontraba , revisa todo su traje pero al voltear un puñetazo la arroja contra los muros pero unas lanzas echa por sus dedos tratan de atravesarla pero ella rueda por la pared para caer al suelo y con sus manos saca unas enredaderas que atraviesan a la sombra pero esta solo se mueve para salirse — Vaya , la manta esta muy callada hoy — La criatura de la noche transforma su brazo en un taladro para atacar a Sam quien se agacha y ve como la pared es atravesada por el talado , con sus manos levanta un auto y se lo arroja pero es partido por el otro brazo con forma de espada pero ella crea una bola de fuego y la arroja haciendo que la manta de cuerpo negro se abra pero las llamas golpea uno de los tubos de gas y Sam sonríe mientras que la sombra voltea y la explosión quema vivía a la sombra — El fuego de la vida amigo mio — La chica de vestido negro mira para todos lados pero no había nadie — Vaya dije algo inteligente y nadie lo noto — Ella sale volando para llegar a su cumpleaños pero al ver como Danny se levantaba y ella se pone de rodillas para acariciar su frente — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si gracias — El mira a todos lados y ve los destrozos — Adiós fiesta de cumpleaños — El de ojos azules se sienta para tomarse las costillas — No lo vi venir —

— Danny ¿ Por que no te transformaste en fantasma ? —

— Por que el no es el verdadero Danny — La de ojos índigo ve como un chico de melena blanca y ojos verdes bajaba del aire mientras que el otro Danny se levanta y sus ojos se vuelven rojos para atacar a Sam pero Danny Phantom logra interceptarlo con una patada y todos se transforman en sombras con ojos rojos y dientes agudos rodeaban a los dos héroes quienes estaban un tanto pareado — Sam no te duermas por favor — La hechicera ve como una de las sombras hace alargar sus garras pero ella se cubre con su brazo pero estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas pero Danny es atravesado , la hechicera siente los cortes en su cara y al abrir los ojos ve a Nocturno junto al de melena blanca quien estaba serio al ver como Sam con su traje de combate pero trataba de soltarse y el de melena blanca aprieta un botón y Sam quien estaba dentro de un tubo con un liquido verde mientras que nota como una especie de manguera con una aguja entraba por sus venas mientras que un una especie de mezcla de líquidos que entraba de manera espesa y de color violeta viscosa pero sentía como sus venas ardían — _No puedo moverme ... ¿ Que me esta pasando ?_ — El frió de sus extremidades pero no las podía mover y al cerrar los ojos ve como la mano de ese hombre apoya la mano en el cristal — _Maldito ..._ —

 **Continuara**


	9. La Amenaza Fantasma parte III

**La Amenaza fantasma Parte III**

Danny retenía a las sombras mientras que Sam estaba quedando inconsciente lentamente — Sam no te duermas — La de vestido negro tenia una rodilla en el suelo y forcejeaba lentamente con la sombra que tenia delante unas garras como si fueran lanzas , la hechicera poco a poco perdía el conocimiento — ¡ Sam ! — La hechicera cae con la cara al suelo pero el chico fantasma se los quita de encima lanzando una de las sombras contra los otros para levantar a Sam y la besa para que ella abra los ojos lentamente para ver unos ojos fosforescente y levantarse para ver las sombras que los rodeaban mientras que ellos lo atacaban con rayos pero estos no les hacen nada — Sam estamos atrapados —

— Danny tu puedes usar el lamento fantasmagórico no seas tonto — Danny se vuelve intangible para ponerse delante de la hechicera y lanzar su aliento fantasmagórico para sacarse de encima pero el lamento era de tan baja frecuencia que empieza a destruir todo a su paso — Danny aumenta mas el poder tengo una idea — El de melena blanca obedece pero sentia como si le estuviera dando sueño , como si quisiera cerrar los ojos pero no lo haría , no se daría por vencido — Eso es , solo un poco mas —

En las afueras , Nocturno no podía creer como el chico fantasma se movía y al acercarse para su boca se abre y el aliento fantasmagórico comienza a sonar arrastrando todo a su paso , los cristales se empiezan a quebrar y finalmente estallan liberando al chico fantasma quien cae tosiendo el liquido del tubo para mirar a Nocturno quien estaba serio pero al voltear la vista estaban todos sus amigos y conocidos en esos tubos como ratas — Eres muy listo chico — El fantasma de la noche le lanza su brazo en forma de látigo pero Danny lo esquiva y le lanza un rayo fantasma cortando la extremidad pero este la volvió a regenerar como si nada — Por mas que me ataques chico no servirá de nada por que el absorbido suficiente energia como para poder destruirte —

— Si eso ya me lo haz dicho — Danny sale volando para golpear a Nocturno quien se mueve como una sombra esquivando el puñetazo pero Danny voltea y le lanza un rayo fantasma dando en el blanco y dejando un agujero en el cuerpo de Nocturno quien se cura de inmediato mientras que Danny ve como los tubos que estaban conectados a los cuerpos de sus amigos deslizaban ese extraño liquido — ¿ Que es esa cosa ? —

— Digamos que es como una especie de pontenciador que los hará soñar eternamente y volverme mas poderoso — Danny los mira y sale despedido pero Nocturno lo atrapa y comienza a electrocutar su cuerpo pero los rayos verdes del fantasma de la noche no lograban detenerlo por completo el con sus fuerzas toma del cuerpo a Nocturno quien estaba asombrado por la fuerza de voluntad — ¿ Que esta...? —

— ¡ Descarga fantasmagórica ! — La energía va al cuerpo de Nocturno quien siente la descarga en su cuerpo soltando un grito de dolor mientras que ambos estallan separándose , Danny es lanzado contra las maquinas con sus ropas destruidas mientras que Nocturno fue lanzado contra los tubos mientras que el humo salia de su cuerpo pero al levantar la vista Danny lo golpea con un puño envuelto en llamas fantasmas con tanta fuerza que lo arrincona pero este estira su mano y lo hace atravesar la maquinaria pero este sale volando para lanzar sus rayos y Nocturno se desliza como serpiente esquivando los ataques , el chico fantasma sale volando para tomar a Nocturno volviéndose intangible y traspasar las paredes para ver un cuarto como una especie de santuario antiguo , el fantasma de la noche crea una onda de corte celeste pero Danny las esquiva con suma facilidad pero Danny le lanza un rayo fantasma que impacta en su cabeza derribando al fantasma de la noche — Ahora ... _¿ Y el termo Fenton ?_ — El chico mira para todos lados lo cual es aprovechado por Nocturno quien crea dos bolas de fuego celeste en sus manos y las lanza contra el chico fantasma quien crea un escudo de hielo para protegerse que explota dejando su cuerpo al descubierto pero recibe un golpe por parte del fantasma de la noche lanzando su cuerpo al suelo y vuelve a su forma normal — ¿ Que paso ? — Danny no entendía nada mientras miraba sus manos humanas — ¿ Por que me volví humano ? —

— Supongo que gastaste demasiada energía en el combate chico y ahora estas indefenso — El fantasma de negro estira su brazo pero Danny corre esquivando los ataques del fantasma — Corre por tu vida chico por que te volveré un fantasma de verdad —

— ¡ Transformación ! — Los anillos de luz suben y bajan pero no se podía transformar — Vamos ... Transformación — Danny vuelve a ser fantasma mientras que respiraba un poco agitado — Que inicie el segundo asalto Nocturno —

— Asi me gusta — El fantasma de la noche sale volando mientras que Danny se va a los cielos mientras que el lo atacaba con rayos fantasmas mientras que Nocturno lo atacaba con sus cortes de energía pero Danny los esquivaba con suma facilidad pero logra acertar un poderosos puño a la cara y lo lanza contra las columnas para ver como se volvía mas pequeño pero no tanto , el fantasma de ojos rojos se levanta y lo ataca de nuevo pero Danny se volvía mas lento pero aun así no dejaba de pelear pero con una patada golpea a Nocturno quien se pone serio para transformar sus manos en cuchillas mientras Danny los esquivaba con un poco de dificultad — Maldito muchacho —

— Es hora de liberar a mis amigos — El chico fantasma suelta un lamento fantasmagórico arrasando todo a su paso pero los cristales comienzan a quebrarse y destruirse , Sam cae al suelo pero Danny comienza a respirar de manera mas agitada y se toma su pecho con su mano mientras que estaba de rodilla al suelo — Maldición , creo que me sobre pase con mis poderes — Nocturno se levanta mientras Danny estaba riéndose de la ironía — Ya no puedo hacer nada — Nocturno lo toma y lo azota contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que deja un cráter muy profundo y Danny no se podía defender , su cuerpo le dolía mucho pero Nocturno quien sonría mientras lo aplastaba con sus manos mientras que Danny gritaba

— Te aplastare con mis propias manos chico fantasma —

 **Continuara**


	10. El Ataque

**El Ataque**

Nocturno tenia al chico fantasma en sus manos mientras las apretaba , Danny no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor mientras que el fantasma de la noche se reía por tener al chico fantasma a su merced — Ahora me voy a divertir contigo muchacho — Danny trataba de resistir pero no podía , la fuerza que generaba Nocturno era muy grande aun para estar muy debilitado pero el de melena blanca empieza a separar con sus piernas las manos de nocturno mientras que este hacia fuerza para aplastar al chico fantasma pero este logra sacar sus manos y lo ataca con su hielo a los ojos haciendo que Nocturno lo suelte y Danny cae al suelo para atacar pero el fantasma de la noche lo golpea con su mano para lanzarlo a los muros dejando al chico fantasma aturdido mientras que con su brazo lo transforma en un taladro — Ahora aprovechare y acabare contigo — El fantasma de la noche se dispone a atacar pero una onda de corte destruye el taladro y Nocturno se toma el brazo para ver a una silueta femenina con un traje similar al de Danny — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— La caballería — La chica se desliza por el aire mientras esquivaba los ataques de Nocturno para volverse intangible y traspasar el cuerpo de Nocturno y poder rescatar a Danny — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — El de ojos verdes le sonríe y se desmaya mientras que la de cabello largo lo carga y lo saca fuera del alcance de Nocturno — Descansa primo — Daniela se pone seria y mira al final del pasillo para ver como el fantasma se acercaba pero ella envuelve sus puños en unas llamas verdes y sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra la central de energía y lanza un rayo para que las maquinas exploten haciendo que la energía recorra su cuerpo haciendo sufrir al fantasma de los sueños quien cae con sus manos delante de su cuerpo — Ahora veremos si eres tan fuerte como en los sueños —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Crees que me podrás ganarme .. Ignorante ? — La sombra de ojos rojos se levanta mientras que Danni tenia una mirada seria — Absorvi el poder de los sueños y aun tengo suficiente poder para acabar contigo —

— Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos — Danni sale volando para golpear a Nocturno pero este la detiene con su mano , su cuerpo no respondía a las ordenes mientras que la chica fantasma forzaba su cuerpo pero no podía moverse , Danni mira a los ojos de Nocturno quien tenia una mirada de satisfacción pero sus manos lograron ponerse delante de ella y con sus rayos le golpea la cara haciendo que Nocturno la suelte y ella cae al suelo — Vaya eres fuerte — La chica ve como Nocturno se levantaba molesto creando bolas de fuego en sus manos — Interesante ...— Las llamas la atacan pero ella la esquiva con gran velocidad mientras respondía con cortes fantasmagóricos cortando el brazo derecho y un trozo de su hombro pero este se regenera — _Ya entiendo , mientras mas se regenera mas energía gasta_ — Con una sonrisa ataca haciendo un agujero en el estomago y con otro rayo le quita el otro brazo

— No importa lo que hagas , puedo regenerarme —

— Cuento con eso — La chica de ojos verdes atacaba con cortes a su cuerpo que estaban siendo regenerados pero los puñetazo de Daniela no cedían , mientras que Nocturno trataba de atrapar a la veloz chica quien con la agilidad de una serpiente esquivaba los ataques — Veamos que mas puedes hacer — Con sus dos manos juntas ataca con un rayo atravesando el cuerpo de Nocturno que lentamente perdía tamaño por el desgaste de energía

— No puedes derrotarme soy invencible —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Danni aterriza sobre una de las columnas destruidas delante de Nocturno — Puedo notar por el agujero que tienes que estas perdiendo — Nocturno ve su agujero en el cuerpo quedando completamente enfadado con la chica fantasma — Haz recibido tantos ataques que no puedes regenerarte —

— ¡NO ! — El cuerpo de Nocturno regenera su cuerpo para mirar a la chica quien tenia una sonrisa — No creas que ganaras esta pelea solo por que eres mas rapida que yo —

— Tu parece que no entiendes , soy mas fuerte que Danny Phantom , tanto que soy capaz de destruirte — Danni levanta su mano apuntando con sus llamas fantasmas y sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo a Nocturno mientras que este desesperado trata de golpear a la chica fantasma quien solo lo evade con giros hacia atrás mientras la velocidad de la chica de cabellos blancos era imposible de ver — ¡ Quédate quieta niña ! — Danni lanza varias hojas de corte a cuerpo de Nocturno quien retrocedía mientras que ella se preparaba para atacar con todo su poder creando una boa de energía fantasma en su mano — ¡ No espera no te atrevas ! — La chica baja sus energías para ver al fantasma

— Mejor vete de aquí por que no me podrás ganar — Danni le da la espalda mientras que Nocturno estaba en el suelo con sus manos apretando el concreto y se levanta para ataca con su mano pero ella la esquiva para ver como el brazo de Nocturno atraviesa la pared y lo devuelve a la normalidad — ¡ Te di la oportunidad de rendirte ! ...¡ Y la rechazaste ! — La de ojos verdes voltea para golpearla con tanta fuerza que lo hace atravesar las paredes para ver como los cuerpos de sus amigos Nocturno se levanta pero la ataca con bolas de fuego celeste lo que danni las destruye con un canto de mano partiendo a la mitad los ataques , el fantasma de la noche levanta varias maquinarias con sus poderes mentales para arrojarlas a la chica pero esta se vuelve intangible para tomar a Nocturno y salir a las afueras de ese laboratorio para ver como una especie de bosque pero Nocturno sale volando creando cuchillas para cortar todo a su paso y Danni lo atrapa para arrancarlo y con su mano derecha crea un rayo fantasma lanzando a Nocturno contra las montañas , este se levanta en forma de remolino para salir a los cielos — Te lo adverti , jamas podrás ganarme — Nocturno sale volando pero ella lo esquiva y con sus manos crea una especie de espada echa con su energía fantasma cortando parte del cuerpo de Nocturno quien da un grito de dolor

— Maldita niña ¿ Donde aprendiste eso ? —

— De Star Wars — Danni sale volando para cortar en dos a Nocturno y mover su espada para hacer pedazos al fantasma de la noche y con su mano libre lanza su rayo fantasma volviendo polvo los pedazos de Nocturno — Se acabo ...¡ Danny ! — La chica sale volando mientras ve a su primo tirado con una sonrisa y ella lo levanta para apoyar su cabeza en sus piernas para hacer reaccionar a su primo — ¿ Danny ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si... ¿ Que paso con los demás ? — Los dos se levantan mientras que ven como todos despertaban y tosían el liquido , Sam se pone de pie para ver al chico fantasma lastimado y a Danni aun fresca como una lechuga — Debemos darle las gracias a Danni , ella es la que nos salvo a todos —

— Si — Con una sonrisa levanta su palma para hacer el símbolo de la victoria con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados , todos se ponen de pie para salir de esa especie de laboratorio — Vayamos a comer pizza —

— Claro Danni , te lo mereces —

 **Continuara**


	11. El Ataque parte II

**El Ataque Parte II**

La pizzeria estaba siendo vaciada por los clientes mientras que Danni comía con gran felicidad y el chico fantasma le daba un sorbo a su soda — Oigan , esta es la sexta pizza que se comen ... Tucker diles algo ...— Ella mira al de gafas quien comía la pizza que le traía la mesera — Olvídalo —

— Tal vez no lo crean chicos pero tenia mucha hambre — Danni le da un sorbo a su bebida — Creo que pasamos mucho tiempo en esos tubos de vidrio —

Las puertas se abren de golpe mientras que Jack y Maddie entran armados para ver donde estaban Danny , Sam , Tucker , Jazz y Danni para saltar sobre ellos — ¡ Liberen a mis hijos espectros de ectoplasma ! — Con la manguera marca Fenton les rocía una especie de agua verde que empapa a los jóvenes — ¿ Te vas a comer eso ? — Jack toma la porción de Danni y se la come mientras que ella se enojaba

— ¿ Mamá ? ¿ Papá ? ¿ Que les pasa ? —

— Danny es obvio que nuestros padres tienen una loca idea y se que tiene que ver con fantasmas —

— Jazz tu padre y yo nos preocupamos por ustedes — La de traje celeste ve al mesero y comienza a examinarlo mientras que el detector de fantasmas Fenton sonaba de manera alocada — Jack este es el fantasma — Los dos salen corriendo al hombre de traje blanco y negro mientras Danny sacaba su billetera y paga la cuenta para salir con Danni quien seguía bebiendo su soda

— Bueno comimos demasiado — Ella mira la luna brillante mientras sonreía — Sabes Danny me gusta trabajar contigo en esto de los fantasmas —

— A mi también Danni — Los dos llegan a la casa de los Fenton mientras que ella llegaba al cuarto de Danny y se tira en la cama mientras cruzaba las piernas y cargaba su cabeza en su mano — En fin duerme en mi cama y yo ire a dormir en casa de Tucker — Descansa Danni — El de ojos azules se transforma y sale volando por la ventana mientras que ella se acuesta mientras que miraba las fotos de ellos en la secundaria

— Eres genial Danny — Mientras cierra los ojos se da cuenta que unos susurros en un rincón oscuro se hacen sonar mientras que ella se levanta con su vestido para dormir de color blanco escotado y sale para ver el pasillo , un rayo cae alumbrando el pasillo y ella da un grito para sentir las manos de Jazz en sus hombros — ¿ Jazz ? —

— ¿ Donde esta Danny ? —

— Fue a casa de Tucker — Ella se da cuenta de que Jazz llevaba un vestido similar al de ella pero rosado — Oye Jazz ¿ no estabas en la universidad ? —

— Si pero ... No soy de ir a fiestas —

Danni se dio cuenta del tono de tristeza en lo que lo dice — Jazz ... Nadie te invito ¿ verdad ? — Ella baja la mirada mientras que Danni la tomaba de la mano — Se que eres una buena chica pero tu eres especial ellos no —

— Ahh gracias Danni — Las dos comienzan a caminar por la casa mientras que Jazz cargaba a su oso de peluche y Danni se sujetaba al vestido de Jazz y da un grito al escuchar un trueno — Danni tienes poderes de fantasma y te asusta de un trueno —

— Y lo dice la que carga su oso de peluche — Las dos bajan las escaleras mientras que Jazz sacaba una pistola anti fantasmas pero Danni la mira — ¿ Jazz de donde sacaste eso ? —

— Vivo con una familia de caza fantasmas , se donde tienen todo tipo de arma — Las dos escuchan en el sótano varios ruidos mientras que tragan saliva y comienzan a bajar lentamente para escuchar como algo se rompe pero tratan de correr aunque ellos se detienen — Danni , tenemos un arma y tu tienes super poderes — Las dos bajan por el sótano pero ven una horrenda figura con algo en la mano dando un grito de terror

— Miren esto chicas — Jack saca una especie de mazo medieval con cadenas y bola verde — Un mazo que solo daña a los fantasmas —

— ¿ Papá ? ¿ Por que se fue la electricidad ? —

— Yo puedo explicar eso — La madre de familia sale con una soldadora — Veras Jazz cuando conecte el amplificador de espectros Fenton creo que hizo que fundió la electricidad — Danni comienza a sentir como si su corazón se aceleraba mientras sube por las escaleras para poder dormir pero el dolor aumentaba para ver unos ojos rojos en las paredes se asusta pero no podía moverse

— _¿ Es cierto que eres mas fuerte que Danny Phantom ?_ — La niña no se podía mover mientras que la figura se acercaba y ella se cubría con las sabanas — _Deja que lo compruebe chiquilla_ — Danni despierta de golpe y va corriendo al espejo para ver su cara y sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y una fuerza la empuja contra la pared quien no podía gritar — _Veremos que hay dentro de ese corazón y lo usaremos para derrotar a mis enemigos_ — Danni sentía como su cuerpo se quemaba pero cuando abre los ojos se ve así misma que se levantaba pero algo en su camino se interponía , al darse cuenta de que era un espejo lo golpea y la figura sonrie y desaparece delante de ella por la puerta pero Danni golpea el vidrio con sus puños pero no lograba romperlo , ella da un paso atrás y trataba de transformarse pero no pasaba nada — _El cuerpo de esta niña es muy resistente a pesar de solo tener 14 años de edad —_ La poseída sale transformada mientras que Jaz nota la mirada de la chica fantasma que mostraba sus ojos rojos mientras que Jazz sentía como un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo la mirada de Danni no mostraba nada mas que un rojo profundo y vacío — Tu , humana que me mira tanto —

— TU NO ERES DANNI —

— Acertaste — Ella levanta la mano mientras se transformaba en fantasma y con su mano lanza un rayo de energía pero Jazz lo esquiva y ella sale riendo con una sonrisa de demonio salido del averno y con su levanda ataca haciendo explotar la casa mientras salia volado

— Debo llamar a Danny —

— ¿ Que paso con Danni ? — La pared de la casa de Tucker explota viendo flotar a la chica fantasma con sus ojos rojos y una sonrisa en su cara — Ya se —

 **Continuará**


	12. El Ataque Parte III

**El Ataque Parte III**

Danny miraba a la chica fantasma que estaba parado con esos ojos carmesí mientras que Danny se ponía firme — Danni ¿ que te sucede ? — La chica cae al suelo mientras miraba a Danny pero el de ojos azules y con su mano lo ataca con un rayo fantasma en rojo brillante haciendo que Danny lo esquive — Me doy cuenta que no eres Danni ... ¡ Transformación ! — El chico fantasma sale volando pero Danni lo toma del cuello y lo arroja al suelo con tanta fuerza que deja varias grietas , el chico se levanta pero con una patada lo arroja contra un auto con tanta fuerza que lo parte por la mitad — Maldición ...—

— ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Temes que una niña te venza ? —

— No voy a pelear con una muchacha de 14 años —

— Eso se puede arreglar — La criatura comienza a transformar su cuerpo volviendo su piel gris clara , sus manos se volvieron garras y sus piernas como lobo y su cara se volvió como reptil — Ahora si pelearas — Danny le arroja un rayo fantasma que impacta en su cuerpo pero no le hace daño — Ella es mucho mas poderosa que tu por obvias razones — El lo toma del cuello y le da un cabezazo — ¿ No puedes defenderte ? Por que todos los poderes tuyos son los míos —

— ¿ Estas segura ? — Danny se levanta y respira hondo para atacar con su lamento fantasmagórico lanzando su cuerpo contra los edificios clavando su cabeza en las paredes — Hay poderes que solo tengo yo por que los canalice y entrene para volverme mas fuerte —

— Entiendo — Danny comienza a poner sus ojos celeste y sus puños se envuelven de hielo para golpear a la criatura quien la hacia retroceder y con sus rayos de hielo los congela pero la criatura lo destruye — Ja ja ja ja ¿ Crees que tienes la victoria asegurada ? —

— ¿ Que dices... ? —

— No importa todo el daño que me hagas por que no me estas lastimando por que es el cuerpo de tu querida amiga Daniela — Danny queda impactado al escuchar todo lo que dijo — No estas dañando mi cuerpo por que no esto en el —

— Jamas ... jamas te lo perdonare — Con un gran ataque de ira golpea al fantasma con tanta fuerza que lo arroja lejos de la ciudad — ¡¿ Quien eres ?! —

— Soy el espectro , el fantasma del espejo —

— ¿ El fantasma del espejo ? —

— ¿ No me recuerdas chico ? Tu destruiste mi cuerpo y me obligaste a vivir en un espejo por toda la eternidad —

— No puede ser ... —

 _Flash Back_

Danny había terminado la secundaria y en la fiesta de graduación después de ingerir varios tragos y partirle la cara a Dash comienza a caminar por la ciudad completamente enojado para sentir una red atrapando su cuerpo , Skullker y un fantasma de extraño estaban juntos pero este tenia la habilidad de abrir puertas y aumentar sus poderes por los portales absorbiendo la energía de su entorno

— Hola chico fantasma — Skullker prepara su cañón apuntando a Danny — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ No hay frases sarcásticas ? —

— No — Sin mediar mas palabras se transforma en fantasma para salir disparado y golpear a Skullker con tanta fuerza que quiebra su armadura , el fantasma de las puertas lo trata de detener pero Danny lo golpea con fuerza lanzando su cuerpo a la calle , con feroces puñetazos golpeaba el cuerpo de Espectro con tanta fuerza que logra romper el cuerpo con tanta fuerza que los puñetazos , Skullker trata de detenerlo pero le lanza un rayo fantasma para lanzarlo a los cielos y con sus puños golpeaba a Espectro para tomarlo del cuello y lo arroja al suelo para arrasarlo con sus poderes dejando solo cenizas en la calle y al voltear Skullker no estaba por ningún lado — Sera mejor que vaya a casa —

 _Fin de Flashback_

— Sin mi cuerpo solo podía vivir en sitios cargados por energías — El se mira las manos con lastima — Cuando escuche que Danni Phantom era mas fuerte que tu — El lo mira con una sonrisa macabra — Podre cobrar mi venganza y como no tengo cuerpo , te quitare el tuyo —

— Yo ... Lo siento tanto —

— ¿ Que ? —

— Estaba fuera de mi y descontrolado no hagas sufrir a otros por mi culpa — El fantasma no escucha y lo ataca con su rayo fantasma acorralando a Danny contra un árbol — No tenemos que hacer esto —

— Claro que no — El fantasma de ojos rojos con tanta fuerza que lo hace atravesar el árbol pero este es arrastrado por el suelo para levantarse y chocar sus puños con los de Danny pero comienzan a forcejear , Danny usa su visión para congelar a la criatura pero esta usa su visión de rayo fantasma para retenerlo , el fantasma saca una cola para tomarlo del cuello y desviar sus rayos al cielo pero Danny se suelta para patear la cara de Espectro quien lo arroja contra las hamacas haciendo que Danny se vuelva intangible para pasar por ellas — Ahora me haré con tu cuerpo —

— ¿ Estas seguro ? — Danny aparece delante de el y con sus manos intangibles trata de separar el cuerpo de Danni y el fantasma de las puertas para ver esa figura de piel gris clara brillante , sus ojos rojos y un abrigo como de detective pero este se vuelve a unir — ¿ Que paso ? —

— Idiota ... — Danni le da un puñetazo en la cara y lo arroja contra la pared — No puedes separarme de su cuerpo por que ella esta atrapada en mis espejos — Con poderosos puñetazos al cuerpo del chico fantasma pero este se agacha y le da un puñetazo en la cara pero el lo toma con sus manos y logra acertar una patada en su cuerpo

— Deja ir a Danni y tómame —

— Oh claro que lo haré pero después de hacerte pagar todo lo que me hiciste — Los dos se ponen a forcejear pero el Espectro le da varios rodillazos a las costillas — Maldito te haré sufrir —

— Por favor te lo pido ... — Danny le da un puñetazo pero ve como la cara de Danni estaba lastimada — Déjala puedo ayudarte —

— ¿ Puedes devolverme mi cuerpo ? ¡¿ Puedes hacerlo ! — El fantasma lo empieza a empujar con tanta fuerza — ¡¿ Puedes volver en el tiempo y reparar todo el daño que me haz echo ?! —

— Eso es — Danny levanta sus pies y lo empuja colocancolos en el pecho de Danni inclinándose hacia abajo y levantando a Danni por los aires y arrojandola contra un poste de luz — Espera te propongo un trato —

— No voy a escuchar tus tonterías —

— ¿ Si te devuelvo tu cuerpo dejaras a Danni que salga del espejo ? — El se detiene mientras que Danny respiraba — Puedo volver en el tiempo para que pueda devolverte tu cuerpo pero debes prometer que la dejes en paz —

— Si es una trampa te juro que los haré sufrir a los dos —

Danny empieza a levantar vuelo pero el se detiene en seco — Muéstrame que Danni esta bien — El saca un espejo mientras ve como en un espacio oscuro y Danni sentada llorando sujetándose de las piernas pero en forma humana , ella levanta la mirada para acercarse al chico fantasma — No se si me escuchas Danni pero te salvare — Ella sonríe y le asienta con la cabeza — Te prometo que te salvare Danni , no te dejare sola — Ella asienta con la cabeza sonriendo mientras que lloraba

 **Continuara**


	13. Rescatando a Danni

**Rescatando a Danni**

Los minutos habían pasado , mientras que en la torre de Reloj , el chico fantasma estaba flotando mientras que el fantasma del tiempo les daba la espalda debido a sus pedidos — Por favor —

— Por ultima vez no — El de capa morada desaparece y aparece delante de un reloj dorado mientras brillaba y Danny se acerca — Déjame en paz chico , no hay forma de que te ayude —

— Por favor Reloj , tengo que salvar a Danni — El fantasma del tiempo respira hondo y mueve su cetro para ver la imagen de hace dos años — Gracias por la ayuda — El chico fantasma toma uno de los amuletos y se lo arroja al fantasma que estaba en el cuerpo de Danni y otro se coloca el — Cuando te lo quites volveremos a nuestro tiempo — Los fantasmas son llevados a donde estaba Danny en la red — Espera aquí — El chico fantasma sale volando para ver como Danny del pasado estaba por golpear al Espectro pero con un rayo lo quita encima del fantasma de las puertas quien se levanta para ver a dos Danny peleando en la calle — Espera , no quiero hacerte daño solo vengo a advertirte que ... — Antes de que pudiera hablar el Danny del pasado lo golpea con un puñetazo

— ¿ Quien eres ? — Danny lo golpea en el estomago con una tremenda fuerza que lo hunde en la pared — ¿ Eres amigo de Espectro ? — El fantasma de pelo blanco junta sus manos para crear una bola de energía verde y se la arroja pero el Danny del futuro lo esquiva con gran velocidad , la furia del Danny del pasado iba aumentando para aparecer delante de el y con sus puñetazos lo trata de golpear pero el se cubre — No me importa quien eres , me desquitare contigo — Danny lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago y con una lluvia de puños a su cara pero un rayo impacta en su espalda lanzando su cuerpo contra la calle — ¿ Danni ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— No es Danni... — El del pasado lo golpea con un gancho y con su lamento fantasmagórico arrasa con todo pero el del futuro se cubre con una esfera de hielo — Escúchame no tenemos ... — Una de las antenas cae sobre la esfera del chico fantasma quien voltea pero al fijar la mirada recibe otro golpe de su yo del pasado — Vaya cuando estoy molesto soy muy irritante —

— Tienes suerte de que no tenga mi termo por que si no ... —

— Espera — La chica de ojos rojos se pone en el medio para evitar los ataques — Tengo que decirte algo — Los dos bajan al suelo mientras que Danny se calmaba y sus músculos bajaban de su cuerpo — Es cierto soy el Espectro y la razón por la que estamos aquí es para salvar a Danni del espejo —

— ¿ Que significa todo esto ? —

— En ese instante tu destruirías mi cuerpo y deambulare por varios años sin cuerpo físico — Danny del futuro se transforma en humano mientras se tomaba el brazo — Veras cuando vi que Danni se acercaba al espejo y por desgracia la use para llevar a cabo mi venganza —

— ¿ Venganza ? ¿ Contra mi ? —

— Fuiste tu quien destruyo mi cuerpo y la use para destruirte y poseer tu cuerpo — El fantasma sale volando mientras que Espectro abría sus ojos para ver a los tres fantasmas — Puedes evitar que esto pase solo déjalo ir —

— Esta bien — El se transforma mientras que se sienta para respirar mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la fiesta — ¿ Si tu eres mi yo del futuro ? ¿ Como esta Sam ? ¿ Volvió a hablarme ? —

— Después de hoy llama a Sam — El del futuro le coloca la mano en el hombro — Veras que ella te tiene muchas sorpresas en la vida — El de ojos azules del pasado se transforma en fantasma mientras que salia volando y Espectro se levantaba herido mientras que la chica de ojos rojos sale volando para llevar su cuerpo — ¿ A donde vas ? —

— Descuida devolveré el cuerpo de la muchacha — Danny se quita el collar del tiempo para volver al futuro donde estaba reloj con los brazos cruzados y esperando su regreso

— ¿ Reloj ? — El se toca el pecho y comienza a mirar para todos lados para sacar el espejo y ver que no estaba Danni — ¿ Lo logre ? — La chica de ojos verdes salta detrás de el y lo abraza sosteniéndolo del cuello — Vez Danni te dije que te liberaría —

— Gracias , gracias , gracias gracias gracias — Con los brazos aun en su cuello comienza a besarle la cara mientras se reía — Por cierto , estar en ese espejo es horrible —

— Me lo imagino pero no importa , todo esta arreglado — Los fantasmas salen de la torre de Reloj mientras este soltaba una sonrisa y era guiado por su cetro a un lugar como una especie de templo con varios pilares blancos a un cuarto vació lleno de luces blancas donde había un trono de oro donde estaba sentado la mismísima deidad de los fantasmas

— ¿ A que haz venido Reloj ? — El dios de los fantasmas se levanta y con las manos detrás de la espalda comienza a caminar — Si haz venido a suplicar que deje a los humanos manejar el destino no lo haré —

— No , lo que quiero es que dejes de enviar tus secuaces para que ataquen a la Nueva Orden — El fantasma del tiempo aparece delante del dios quien estaba enfadado — Si la Nueva Orden trata de atacar de nuevo no podremos hacer nada y menos con sus poderes —

— Ese chico fantasma ah demostrado ser toda una promesa pero la Nueva Orden es algo mas serio que una pelea contra un dios — El dios de los fantasmas se vuelve a sentar mientras usaba su mano para crear una imagen del jefe de la Nueva Orden — Jamas debí dejar que esos tipos entraran a la Nueva Orden —

— Pero ¿ Que harás ? ¿ Destruirás a los miembros como si nada ? — El fantasma del tiempo cambia de forma adulta a anciana y de nuevo a niño para ver al dios — No puedes destruirlo —

— Soy el dios de la zona fantasma claro que puedo hacerlo —

— Veo con asombro que lo eres — El fantasma del tiempo deja ver la imagen de Danny peleando contra Pariah Dark y otra contra Dan Phantom , el chico fantasma era mas fuerte que antes — Ellos tres podrán —

— El chico fantasma no me preocupa — La imagen cambia a Sam con forma de Wicca quien tenia sus poderes al máximo — Ella es la que me preocupa y quizás la amenaza sea mas grande de lo que pienso —

— ¿ Que tan grande ? —

— Tanto que hará temblar al universo entero — Reloj hace un gesto de disgusto mientras la imagen enfocada a Sam quien tenia los ojos negros con unas raíces levantada mientras levitaba sobre el campo de batalla

 **Continuara**


	14. El Dragón y la Bruja parte I

**El Dragón y la Bruja Parte I**

Danny había llegado a su cuarto mientras sentía como el cansancio le consumía hasta el alma , al acostarse en su cama ve el reloj despertador que marcaba las 00:00 en punto para ver su celular y junto a la cámara de la selfi para ver una luz verde destellando , el enciende su celular para ver varios mensajes de Sam , dos de Tucker y tres de Jazz — Oh demonios — El de ojos azules echa su cabeza en la almohada y escucha todos los mensajes de su novia que estaba preocupada por el — Sam lo siento es que tuve que salvar a Danni y viajar en el tiempo de nuevo para evitar que un fantasma se apodere de su cuerpo — El se echa para atrás para cerrar sus ojos pero al escuchar su despertador ve que eran las 09:30 de la mañana y se transforma en fantasma para salir volando a clases para ver como los exámenes habían empezados — Llegare tarde ... Bueno eticamente ya llegue tarde a clases ... ¿ Por que estoy hablando solo ? — Danny se divide mientras que una de las copias se volvía humano y la otra intangible — Tiene sus ventajas ser mitad fantasma — La parte intangible se apodera del cuerpo del maestro y la otra parte entra al salón — Señor Fenton , llega tarde pero no importa por que hoy me levante de buenas — Sam mira con extrañes mientras que el se sienta y firma su examen y el de chaqueta café se lo entrega — Bueno puede comenzar pero no se puede retirar hasta que acabe — La parte fantasma de Danny sale del cuerpo de su maestro y vuelve al cuerpo de Danny

— Vaya ¿ Por que siento que dije que estaba de buen humor ? —

— Quien sabe — Sam mira enfadada a Danny quien completaba su examen — Ya acabe ¿ es necesario que me quede aquí ? — Con una sonrisa levanta sus cosas y sale para ir a beber un poco de agua pero siente como si alguien lo observaba pero al voltear no había nadie pero eso no le quita nada ya que sentía la presencia de alguien por lo que comienza a caminar mientras miraba las paredes pero el sonido de algo filoso desenfundado y al voltear ve que una especie de estrella ninja de cinco puntos se acercaba pero ella levanta una pared de tierra para cubrirse pero esta explota y la lanza contra los casilleros para ver a una mujer con unos pantalones cortos muy ajustados y muy cortos — ¿ Quien eres ? — Con una capa que cubría su cuerpo , se podía notar unas botas de combate femeninas y una mascara con ojos de vidrio rojos que saca dos estrellas mas y ella los esquiva con facilidad mientras que la de mascara le lanzaba varias estrellas pero decide empezar la carrera corriendo por los casilleros pero Sam llega a los bebederos y usa sus poderes para controlar el agua de la tubería y la ataca pero la cazadora la esquiva con suma facilidad y lanzado varias cuchillas de acero pero la de ojos índigo lo esquiva haciendo giros hacia atrás — ¿ Por que todos quieren matarme ? — La de mascara saca una pistola lanza llamas para atacar a Sam quien se cubre contra los casilleros — ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ La inquisición ? — Mirando a todos lados pero se transforma y sale volando sobre los casilleros — Bien señorita muda , emparejemos las cosas — La de vestido negro sale volando para tomar a la cazadora de los hombros y salen por la ventana para soltarla y con un golpe de martillo la arroja al suelo , la cazadora saca un lanza garfios y logra aferrarse al árbol pero se lastima el brazo izquierdo con las ramas del mismo — Eres humana — La de mascara le lanza una bomba azul que explota en la cara de la Wicca dejando ver una especie de humo azul brillante que la sofocaba pero mas aun no la dejaba ver — ¿ Que ... que es esto ? —

— Un regalo — La voz robotica de la cazadora le llama la atención pero al levantar su cara siente un puñetazo que la deja inconsciente — Gracias por traer a la vida a mi señor ... — La de melena negra abre los ojos para verse así misma maquillándose en el espejo pero usaba un labial rojo carmesí , Sam no se podía mover mientras que recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo y se acerca para sentir algo frió en las palmas , como una pared invisible delante de ella — _No te molestes muchacha , estas atrapada en el mundo de los no vivos y no muertos_ —

— Pues no me voy a quedar — Sam se trata de transformar pero no tenia sus poderes , ella se mira las manos pero no tenia mas que su ropa de universitaria — ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que no puedo transformarme ? —

— _Por que estas donde me encerraste durante mucho tiempo_ — La figura de unos ojos rojos aparece en medio de la oscuridad y Sam ve a Danny tomando a la Sam del otro lado de la cintura mientras posaba sus labios en su cuello , le de falda negra sale corriendo al cristal para golpearlo y gritar pero ella no se escuchaba — _No te molestes , el no puede oírte_ — La figura baja en un remolino de energía negra y cae tomando una forma con melena blanca y un hombre con gafas negras , sus ropas eran muy elegantes y sus brazos estaban cruzados mirando a Sam — Aun así después de todo te doy las gracias por traerme a este mundo —

— ¿ De que hablas ? ¿ Yo no traería a este mundo a un ser tan maligno como tu ? — Sam sale corriendo al ser de blanco pero este extiende su mano y la arroja con tanta fuerza contra el espejo que ella siente como sus huesos tronaban en todo su cuerpo — ¿ Qui... Quien ... eres ... tu ... ? —

— Soy quien llevara a este mundo a una época de oro — El ajusta sus anteojos y la toma de la cabellera con fuerza haciendo que ella suelte algunas lagrimas de dolor

— Eres un miembro de la Nueva orden , eso me di cuenta —

— No ... ¡ Yo soy la Nueva Orden ! — Con un golpe seco le golpea la cabeza contra el suelo — Facilmente podria matarte pero prefiero ver como sufres al ver a la persona que amas en brazos de otra —

— ¿ Otra ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? — Sam ve como Danny toma a su copia y comienza a besarla pero la de ojos índigo ve como sus ojos turquesa la miraba con una sonrisa maligna , en su mente se le da cuenta quien era , esos ojos llenos de ira y envidia — No ... — Sam se trata de soltar del de melena blanca y recibe otro golpe para forzarla a mirar como la pareja se besa — ¡ Eres un maldito ! —

— Cuando hayas sufrido lo suficiente tendrás mi permiso para morir —

 **Continuara**


	15. El Dragón y la Bruja parte II

**El Dragón y la Bruja Parte II**

Con gran esfuerzo trata de levantarse pero el de melena blanca la sostenía al suelo mientras ella miraba a su copia como se llevaba a la única persona que amaba — Tengo que salir de este lugar —

— No hay forma de salir de este lugar mortal — El ser la levanta con su mano y la lanza con tanta fuerza que ella siente como su cabeza estalla contra el suelo para levantar la mirada y ver como el ser se acerca caminando mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie pero un zapato le impide levantarse — Esto es solo una muestra de lo que haré contigo muchacha — El la levanta del cuello y la hace mirarlo — Cuando te haya echo pagar todo o que me hiciste ... Me asegurare de que tu muerte sea rápida —

 _En Amity Park_

Danny notaba la mirada de Sam que estaba mas fría de lo normal , el de ojos azules se sienta junto a ella pero Sam se pega mas a su brazo casi con tanta presión que sentía como se le formaba un coagulo — Sam , me estas apretando mucho —

— Oye ya sabes como son las cosas — Ella se acerca para besar a Danny pero este nota una oscuridad en su mirada — ¿ Por que no vamos por algo de comer Sam ? — Ella sonríe mientras que entran y Danny trae el almuerzo — Ten , pollo y patatas tu favorito — Sam se sonríe y Danny ve como ella se sienta a comer mientras que el de ojos azules la miraba de manera seria y con el ceño fruncido — ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta ? —

— Dime — La de ojos turquesa se limpia la boca con la servilleta — Lo siento el pollo estaba un poco seco — Mientras toma un poco de bebida

— ¿ Donde esta la verdadera Sam ? — Ella sonríe y con una patada levanta la mesa y Danny se agacha para ver como ella flotaba como si estuviera poseída por alguien — No te lo volveré a preguntar ¿ Donde esta Sam ? —

— Fuiste muy astuto para darte cuenta de que no soy tu novia — Ella se envuelve en llamas para revelar su traje y sus poderes — Bueno ¿ Aun quieres saber la verdad ? —

— Claro que si — Los anillos de luz rodean al chico mientras uno subía y el otro bajaba para revelar su forma de fantasma y salir a la altura de la bruja — ¿ Donde esta Sam ? —

— Esta bien , siempre y cuando no te pases de listo — Sam la toma de los hombros con mirada agresiva — Mala elección chico fantasma — La bruja le da un cabezazo con fuerza para hacerlo retroceder y con un puñetazo lo lanza fuera del lugar mientras que se levantaba pero ella se cubre con una especie de campo de fuerza color verde — ¿ Acaso creias que no sabia nada de ustedes ? — Danny comienza a golpear con sus puños mientras que la de ojos verdes se sonreía — La Nueva Orden los a visto actuar a los " Tres magníficos " por mucho tiempo — La bruja deshace el campo de fuerza y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara — Hemos estudiado cada movimiento de ustedes tres es por eso que la Nueva Orden logramos saber todo lo que harán — Una especie de rayo color verde y otro morado la golpean lanzando su cuerpo contra una toma de agua — ¿ Que ...? —

— Olvidaste a la caballería — Valerie quien tenia el arma en la mano mientras que Tucker llegaba para apoyar a su mejor amigo — Me temo que esta vez somos mas que tu —

— Pero soy superior — La hechicera se levanta mientras sostenía varias raíces a su alrededor pero siente como Danny la cierra en un abrazo de oso pero ella no podía soltarse — ¡¿ Que estas haciendo ?! —

— ¡ Descarga fantasmagórica ! — La energía del chico fantasma comienza a envolver ambos cuerpos mientras que la Sam poseída sentía como sus músculos se atrofiaban , el de ojos verdes y la hechicera se separan de golpe haciendo que Danny colapse contra los autos y la Sam poseída se va de cara contra la calle quien se levanta pero los cazadores lanzan redes contra ella que quema con la energía de su cuerpo — Jamas pensé que Sam fuera tan poderosa —

— ¡ Ya me colmaron la paciencia ! — Con su mano levantada apunta a Valerie quien no podía tirar del gatillo pero no podía , sentía como si su cuerpo y corazón comenzaran a fallar — ¿ Acaso no puedes moverte ? — La de vestido negro baja su mano y el cuerpo de la cazadora comienza a caer al suelo con tanta fuerza que su casco se rompe en el impacto

— ¿ Que ... me estas haciendo ... ? —

— ¿ No lo sabes ? — Ella se acerca con mirada maliciosa mientras las manos con uñas negras se acercaba con paso elegante y coqueto mientas sus ojos mostraban furia — La Sam que conocían puede controlar el agua entonces se me ocurrió ¿ Por que no los controlo a ustedes ? — Valerie levanta la cabeza mientras ella se acercaba pero con gran ira la vuelve a enterrar en el suelo — Es de mala educación lo que haces — Con su mano la lanza contra la pared mientras que Tucker carga un misil pero la de ojos verdes aparece y con sus manos corta el brazo de robot del de gafas — Ahora tu también eres agua como tu amiga — El susto de Tucker era increíble pero Danny la toma y se vuelve intangible para hacer que los dos se separen de su control , mientras que extendía su mano para controlar al chico fantasma que no podia ser controlado — Mhm ya veo , mientras estas en forma de fantasma no puedo controlarte — Danny la golpea con un puñetazo pero recuerda el primer cambio que sufrió Sam

— Ya se ... — El de ojos verdes sale volando a gran velocidad llevándose consigo a la hechicera quien trataba de soltarse pero no podía y al llegar a la casa , Danny la coloca contra el cristal del baño pero ella mete su pie para empujarlo contra la bañera pero este se levanta y con sus rayos la devuelve al vidrio donde Sam salta para tomarla del cuello y Danny la toma de los pies para entrar junto al espejo con las dos Sam quienes estaban cara a cara — Ya se acabo —

— No ... — La figura del hombre de blanco aparece con sus gafas en las manos y unos ojos de rojos con forma de reptil que los miraba fijamente — No se a acabado ¡ NO SE A ACABADO ! — Los dos ven una enorme silueta de un dragón negros de ojos rojos con alas colosales , Danny protege a Sam mientras que el ser lanzaba unas llamaradas negras pero el de ojos verdes crea una esfera de hielo que resiste el ataque del dragón — _Muy impresionante chico fantasma_ —

— Tengo mucha experiencia contra dragones — Danny sale volando para golpear a la bestia pero es detenido por su cola quien lo azota contra el suelo mientras que Sam lo socorre — Maldición , esto esto se va a poner feo —

 **Continuara**


	16. El Dragón y la Bruja parte III

**El Dragón y la Bruja Parte III**

Danny ve como Sam estaba prácticamente indefensa pero el se decide a pelear con todas sus fuerzas , mientras que el dragón lo miraba seriamente , el chico fantasma sale volando para golpearlo pero este se hace humo y aparece detrás de Danny para atacarlo con sus garras pero este se vuelve intangible pero para su sorpresa recibe el poderoso zarpazo que lo lanza al suelo , este se levanta y lo ataca con su rayo fantasma pero se vuelve humo y aparece delante de el pero el chico de ojos verdes lo golpea con un puñetazo al mentón , la bestia enfadada logra golpearlo con con su cola pero el de cabello blanco la detiene mientras este hacia fuerza para aplastarlo pero este lo jala y lo lanza contra el espejo — Es muy fuerte —

— Tal como dijiste chico , tu y Corazonoscuro2016 — El dragón se levanta y extiende sus alas para empezar a abatirlas — La Nueva Orden es imparable y nada puede impedir que dominemos el universo , forjaremos nuestro propio reino de fuego y caos — Danny se levanta y sale volando pero cuando el ser de ojos rojos lo golpea este desaparece — Es una ilusión — El de escamas negras voltea para ver como lanzaba un rayo con toda potencia golpeando a la bestia quien abre sus ojos con gran ira mientras se ponía de pie con sus patas traseras — Te lo repito chico — El de ojos rojos ataca al chico fantasma con su aliento de llamas quien lo esquiva para responder con sus rayos de hielos pero el gran animal lo esquivaba volviéndose humo

— Maldición , no puedo darle — El dragón aparece detrás de Danny y lo toma con sus manos mientras este intentaba soltarse de su agarre — Demonios , no puedo hacer nada —

— Ahora ... Veamos si esta piñata tiene regalos dentro — El ser de ojos rojos comienza a apretar a Danny quien deja salir un grito de dolor mientras sentía como sus huesos estaban siendo aplastados pero este voltea para ver al dragón y con su visión lo ataca a la cara provocando que su ojo sea lastimado — Maldito ...— El de escamas negras lo azota al suelo mientras que Danny quedaba inconsciente mientras los trozos de material como de vidrio negro caían de su cabeza , Sam trata de ayudar a Danny pero la de vestido negro se mete en su camino — Déjala , no creo que una insignificante humana me haga daño — Ella saca una pistola de láser Fenton y le dispara al dragón que solo se sienta a ver como los rayos solo rebotan en su cuerpo y la pistola se queda sin ninguna carga — ¿ Eso es todo ? — El dragón agacha su cabeza para oler a Sam mientras que miraba aterrada como la bestia la desafiaba — ¿ Crees que ese divertido jugetito me puede hacer daño ? — El de ojos rojos deja salir el aire de su nariz para arrojarla al suelo haciendo que ella caiga sentada — Sin tus poderes no eres mas que otra insignificante mortal — Sam se levanta pero una mano con uñas negras la empuja al suelo para dejar que mire a la bestia de ojos rojos — Tu no eres mas que una mas de los demás ... Eres igual a los demás humanos que pronto seran aplastados por la pezuña infernal —

— No si puedo evitarlo — Danny sale volando de la garra para volverse intangible y tomar a Sam , ambos se meten en el cuerpo de la hechicera pero una masa negra sale del cuerpo acompañado por Danny , al abrir los ojos estos estaban verdes pero enfadados — Ahora veremos si puedes pelear contra nosotros dos —

— No — Sam comienza a levitar para envolver sus manos en llamas verdes — Yo sola me encargare de exterminarte —

— ¿ Enserio ? — El ser de escamas negras se pone firme en contra de la hechicera quien no sentia miedo alguno contra el — ¿ Tu vas a exterminarme , una simple mortal contra un ser infinito ? —

— Conozco tu punto débil —

— Un ser perfecto como yo no tiene debilidades —

— ¿ Estas seguro ? — Ella con un simple golpe logra hacer retroceder a la bestia quien da un grito de dolor sintiendo el fuego de la magia blanca que quemaba en su pecho , al verse se da cuenta de que la quemadura perforo sus escamas — ¿ Lo vez ? Sin tus escamas no eres mas que otra criatura de la noche y todas ustedes son vulnerables a la magia blanca sin importar su poder — La bestia trata de golpearla pero ella se mueve con mas velocidad para que las llamas lo ataquen quemando parte de su cuerpo haciendo que la bestia se enoje , el de ojos verdes junta sus manos formando un objeto para pelear con la bestia quien seguía fuego con fuego a la hechicera quien lo atacaba desde el aire , un destello de luz lo envia al suelo hiriendo su cuerpo pero este se pone de pie

— Eres muy lista ... Para alguien que tiene solo una vida en el tiempo — El dragón le lanza sus llamaradas pero Danny aparece con una espada de hielo cortando las llamas en dos mientras que Sam logra levitar por encima del ser de ojos rojos atacando con leves destellos que hacen sufrir a la bestia , el chico de ojos verdes salta detrás de la hechicera para blandir la espada y hacerle un corte en el pecho cerca de su corazón donde se mostraba una masa negra palpitante — Inocentes , insensatos ... Mi muerte no cambiara nada a largo plazo ... El inicio ya ah comenzado y ustedes no pueden detenerlo — Danny entierra la espada en la masa negra haciendo que el dragón de un grito de dolor , Sam aprovecha para hundir la espada con sus manos que estaban cubiertas por una masa de fuego verde claro haciendo que el ser comience a retorcerse y se envuelve en llamas para explotar destruyendo la dimensión y expulsando a los chicos fuera del espejo

— Se acabo — Danny levanta a Sam mientras se dirigía al espejo para ver los ojos de la bestia — Se acabo ... por ahora — Con un puñetazo destruye el cristal que cae al suelo inundando el baño de Sam

 **Continuara**


	17. El Cántico Fantasma Parte I

**El Cántico fantasma Parte I**

En la zona fantasma se escuchaba un canto muy hermosa mientras que el de cabellera blanca volaba junto a la chica de la mascara quien estaba rastreando el origen del cántico — Estamos cerca — Los dos ven como una especie de isla flotante con palmeras mientras que la de la mascara bajaba para ver la arena como se sentía la arena bajo sus pies — Es extraño —

— ¿ Que es extraño ? —

— No puedo recordar esta cosa — Ella se agacha y levanta un puñado de arena para dejarla salir de su mano — Siento como si ya lo hubiera visto antes — El ser de ojos rojos le extiende la mano y la levanta — Pero solo es una lata , no causa mas que molestia —

— Lo se , pero descuida el trato sigue en pie — Mientras el señor y su ayudante se adentran en la playa mientras escuchaban cantar a una mujer — Espero que esta idea sea buena por que esos mortales están molestándome y mucho — Los dos entran a la cueva mientras las tela arañas se les pegaban en la cara y el las quemaba con sus poderes , los dos ven una luz al final del pasillo y una escalera que lleva a un trono de cristal donde había una mujer con cola de pez y un sostén de color celeste y cabellera plata fantasma con una rosa entre sus cabellos mientras levantaba sus brazos de piel verde brillante con dos brazaletes , uno de plata con un cráneo y el de brazalete dorado con un pentagrama invertido mientras cantaba y los fantasmas enloquecían dejando regalos en su trono de cristal — Parece que los tiene comiendo de su mano —

— Las mujeres tenemos un poder de persuasión muy poderosa — La cazadora se acerca caminando mientras pisaba unos pares de huesos — ¿ Tu eres Semiramis ? — La sirena no deja de cantar pero la mira y cambia el tono haciendo que los fantasmas ataquen a la cazadora pero una ráfaga los disuelve proveniente de su señor quien se acerca con sus manos detras de la espalda mientras caminaba , una de las bestias intenta atacarlo pero el extiende su mano derecha y lo vuelve polvo delante de la sirena

— Te hizo una pregunta — El ser de blanco camina junto a su ayudante quien saca una estrella ninja pero el le hace bajar la mano — Deberías ser mas educada y responder a la pregunta —

— Así es — Ella desaparece en un remolino y aparece delante de los dos extraños — Ustedes no son bienvenidos a mi isla , al menos ella no esta permitida —

— Ella viene conmigo — La cazadora le aprieta los dedos mientras la ponen de rodillas y saca un cuchillo para ponerla en su garganta — No — El le quita el cuchillo y la quita del medio — La necesitamos con vida — La sirena se levanta mientras transformaba su cola en dos piernas de mujer con un vestido blanco azulado y brillante , sus ojos eran parecidos a los de desire — Escucha ¿ quieres tener a la zona fantasma para ti ? —

— ¿ Que tienes en mente ... Mi señor ? —

 _En Amity Park_

Danny estaba persiguiendo a una especie de medusa fantasma que saltaba de edificio en edificio mientras su masa gelatinosa tenia a Sam y Tucker quienes no podían soltarse — Es muy rápida — Sam trataba de soltarse pero no podía y el traje de Tucker estaba descompuesto pero el chico fantasma se envuelve en una aura blanca y sale volando para tomar a la medusa haciendo que escupa a sus amigos y el fantasma se suelta de su agarre haciendo que danny se estrelle contra un poste de luz en la acera publica — ¿ Alguien vio la matricula ? Fui arrollado — El animal le toma de la pierna con su tentáculo y lo azota en el suelo pero el voltea para ver a la medusa y la ataca con su rayo fantasma de la mano derecha pero Sam abre el termo Fenton y logra atraparla como si nada — Bien uno menos en la lista — El de ojos verdes vuelve a su estado normal mientras ve como las cajas se movían a su alrededor

— ¡ Soy el fantasma de las cajas ! —

— ¿ Por que no vamos por una pizza ? — Los tres dejan al fantasma mientras que sentían ese hambre después de la cacería , Danny y Tucker se entretenían jugando Metal Slug dos en el árcade — Tuck llevamos jugando casi 10 minutos y no se donde esta Sam con la pizza —

— Llevo detrás tuyo 10 minutos Danny — La de ojos amatista lo saca del trance mientras se sentaban y el aliento fantasma se revela como unos fantasmas ogros armados con hachas entran por la ventana — Danny...—

— Si si — El mira para todos lados mientras los anillos de luz subían y bajaban — ¿ De donde salieron ustedes ? —

— Yo los invoque — La sirena estaba sentada en la fuente mientras que acariciaba el agua con su mano — Ahora vengo a destruirte chico fantasma —

— Quiero ver que lo intentes — Danny sale volando mientras que los ogros se ponen delante de la sirena protegiendo a su ama tomándolo pero este se suelta y los golpea — Ahora ¿ que quieres aquí ? —

— Simple ... Destruirte — La sirena deja salir un grito que arrasa todo y lanza a Danny contra las calles mientras que este se levanta pero recibe otra onda en su espalda que lo arrasa — Lo siento , espero que no te moleste que haya traído a mis amigas — Una mujer de piel blanca y cabello similar con un vestido de calavera y unos pendientes de cráneo color morado en sus orejas de duende — Ella es Banshee — El de ojos verdes se pone de pie pero comienza a sentir un fuerte dolor para ver a una mujer descalza con un vestido negro con franjas rojas y un colgante en su frente — Ella es Arpia y junta somos el cántico fantasma —

— Danny — Las tres miran y ven a Sam caer a la tierra quedando impresionada por el poder de la joven — Tres contra uno pero ahora somos dos —

— Tu también eres una joven poderosa — Semiramis se acerca a Sam para extenderle la mano pero ella la golpea en la cara con un puñetazo — Entiendo ... Morirás con ellos — Las tres sueltan un grito que lanza a los dos por la calle mientras acercaban de manera agresiva , Danny se levanta enfadado mientras las hermanas se acercaban — No puedes contra nuestro cántico — Danny respira hondo y suelta su lamento fantasmagórico que destroza los oídos de las tres hermanas pero Banshee mira como Sam se protegía detrás de el mientras tanto Danny aumenta la intensidad pero Sam saca el termo Fenton y la Arpía se mueve para soltarse del ataque y arrebatar el termo Fenton distrayendo a Danny haciendo que mire a la de vestido negro y rojo mientras que a sirena volvía sus ojos color negro brillante para lanzar una burbuja de aire que crea una onda de baja frecuencia hipnotizando a Danny quien voltea con sus ojos perdidos — Ahora chico , acaba con esta ciudad para volver a crear un reino para mis hermanas — Danny se levanta en el aire mientras lanzaba sus ataques contra las calles y Sam trata de detenerlo pero las mujeres del cántico se ponían delante de la hechicera — Ahora tu amigo nos pertenece —

 **Continuara**


	18. El Cántico Fantasma parte II

**El Cántico fantasma Parte II**

Sam estaba asombrada por la forma que las sirenas habían tomado Amity Park con tanta facilidad mientras que Danny atacaba a todo lo que estuviera a su paso , la de vestido negro sale volando para tratar de detenerlo pero el voltea y la golpea con un rayo fantasma lanzandola contra un poste de teléfono , ella lo arranca y trata de golpearlo pero con un puñetazo lo destroza — Jamas pensé que Danny seria tan fuerte — Moviendo sus manos saca varias raíces del suelo y este se envuelve en llamas quemando las mismas — No puedo ganarle a Danny — Ella sale volando pero Danny logra congelar su pierna derecha pero Sam lo derrite y lo ataca con su mismo hielo pero este lo parte con un puñetazo pero al ver que Sam no estaba se vuelve intangible para empezar a buscarla pero ve como los hombres de Amity Park estaban siendo poseídos por las sirenas mientras que los soldados corrían para atraparlo y ve caer a Tucker bajo en canto de la sirena mientras que se ponía de pie para rastrear a Sam y le lanza varios misiles haciendo que ella levante varias paredes de tierra que son destruidas de inmediato mientras los policías y soldados la iban a buscar pero ella sale volando y se da cuenta que los hombres de blancos la seguían en sus aviones militares que disparaban contra ellas pero cae al suelo para salir corriendo y esconderse detrás de un contenedor de basura — Necesito ayuda para pelear contra ellas — Sam se pone a pensar en quien puede ayudarla y chasquea los dedos por que una idea se le vino a la mente — Valerie — La chica de ojos índigo sale corriendo al complejo de departamentos donde vivía Valerie quien se defendía contra los fantasmas pero una Sam transformada cae a sus espaldas para ayudarla — ¿ Necesitas ayuda ? —

— ¿ Que haces tu aquí ? ¿ Que esta pasando ? — Con una patada logra derribar a uno de los fantasmas , ella saca una especie de chacos ninjas para luchar contra los fantasmas , el color verde brillante se hacia como un holograma

— Son dos preguntas — Sam usa sus llamas para acabar con los fantasmas — Son sirenas fantasmas — Las dos se toman de las muñecas para que la hechicera salte y salga volando por la ventana mientras que la cazadora disparaba a los voladores que se acercaban — ahora que estamos a salvo tenemos que hacer algo —

— Ok vamos paso por paso —

— De acuerdo — Sam vuelve a su forma normal mientras que miraba para todos lados — Todo empezó cuando llego una sirena fantasma llamada Semiramis —

— Seti ... Sera... Semimis ... ¿ Quien pone estos nombres ? —

— Con sus cantos empezó a hipnotizar a todos los hombres pero por alguna razón las mujeres somos inmunes — Las dos esperan a que caiga la noche mientras los camiones de los hombres de blanco las buscaban , Sam se mete entre los pasillos pero ve a Danny vigilando desde el cielo — Tenemos que llegar a la zona fantasma —

— ¿ Para que ? — Una espada verde sale de la oscuridad con una especie de descarga eléctrica y ve una sombra que cae con la espada y las dos lo esquivan para ver como la espada corta el bote de basura como mantequilla — ¡¿ Richard ?! — El sicario mueve su espada y ataca a Valerie quien saca su arma pero una estrella ninja verde la corta por la mitad mientras que Sam sacudía su cabeza — Richard , soy yo ... Detente — Ella esquivaba los cortes pero unas enredaderas lo detienen pero el las corta como si nada y mira a Sam

— ¿ Esto es una broma ? Hace dos capítulos mis poderes eran lo máximo y ahora son inútiles ¿ En que quedamos ? —

— ¿ Con quien estas hablando ? —

— Olvídalo — Sam se transforma pero el Sicario salta hacia atrás lanzando sus estrellas que ella las esquiva , mientras que Valerie lo intercepta con una patada y lo arroja al suelo quien aterriza con sus manos y gira para atrás y mostrar su muñeca para dejar salir un láser que dispara pero ella le arroja una granada que es destruida por un rayo fantasmas , las dos estaban espalda contra espalda — Valerie estamos rodeadas —

— Pero son solo dos — La cazadora saca sus armas mientras que Danny se divide en varias partes para rodear a las chicas quienes estaban siendo rodeadas pero la de ojos verdes la toma de la muñeca y sale volando y al llegar a la azotea unas sogas las sujetan proveniente del sicario quien saca su espada mientras la movía de lado a lado pero la hechicera se trataba de soltar pero no podía , las sirenas llegan para ver la escena de las dos quienes trataban de soltar pero no podían — Oye se que es una pregunta estúpida pero ... ¿ Tienes alguna idea que no sea letal ? — La cazadora saca sus cuchillas de sus muñecas y corta las sogas para lanzar una granada de humo y salir huyendo del lugar

— Tenemos que llegar a la zona fantasma — Un rayo color rojo cae delante de la hechicera y de la cazadora para ver caer a una mujer con una mascara que respiraba hondo — ¿ Hay alguien mas que se quiera meter en mi camino ? — El ser de ojos rojos y melena blanca cae junto a la de mascara con sus brazos cruzados — ¿ Tu otra vez ? ¿ Acaso ya nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas ? —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Crees que con una espada de hielo acabaran con 1000 años de existencia ? — El mueve su mano empujando a las dos contra la pared y Danny la atrapa del cuello mientras que el sicario la toma en una llave a los brazos , Sam ve como la ponen de rodillas mientras que el se acercaba para tomar el mentón delicado de la hechicera — Sabes , siempre dije que tu me trajiste a este mundo y ahora veo que no lo recuerdas —

 _Flash back_

La tarde había pasado mientras leía el libro y notaba los increíbles poderes de la princesa pero cuando su libro le corta el dedo al intentar cambiar la pagina , la gota cae sobre un pictograma y se crea un remolino de llamas negras dejando ver unas garras infernales — ¿ Que... ? — Las llamas se sofocan dejando ver a un dragón negro con ojos morados oscuros

— Por fin la sangre de una virgen me ha traído de nuevo — El ser alado extiende unas alas de dragón oscuras como la noche mientras Sam retrocedía asustada — Y ahora me devorare tu carne —

— ¿ No haz pensado ser vegetariano ? — Unas llamas la atacan pero el de cabello blanco la protege con un escudo de hielo — Danny ese ser salio del libro —

— ¿ Enserio ? — Danny sale volando pero este lo golpea con su cola y lo saca de la casa por la ventana , el ser abre las alas y sale para atacarlo — Alguien se despertó de mal humor —

— Tiene que haber una forma de ayudar a Danny — Al voltear ve que las paginas estaban quemándose mientras usaba su almohada para sofocar las llamas — Ojala hubiera terminado de leerlo —

Danny ataca al dragón con sus poderes de hielo para congelar su cuerpo pero este se envuelve en llamas y destruye el campo , con sus garras le golpea arrancando parte de su traje — Eres un ser muy poderoso —

— ¿ Por que no vuelves al libro del cual saliste ? —

— Deberias mostrar mas respeto por el nuevo gobernante de este mundo muchacho — De sus ojos salen rayos que hunden el cuerpo de Danny en el suelo pero este se levanta y usa su lamento fantasmagórico haciendo retroceder al dragón — Buena técnica chico fantasma pero no es suficiente para detenerme —

Sam escuchaba los gritos de Danny mientras revisaba las paginas —" La princesa hechicera envía de nuevo al dragón al mundo de las sombras del cual fue creado " — Sam ve el pictograma de la mujer que venció a la bestia , con un poco de su saliva se moja el dedo y la sangre se vuelve liquida — Espero que funcione — Al pasar el dedo por el pictograma la figura abre los ojos y sale del libro en un remolino de fuego frió — Quien diría que podía usar dos veces el mismo truco —

— La virgen derramo su sangre para suplicar mi ayuda —

— No me repitan que soy virgen — La princesa cae al suelo con su traje de combate — El dragón se libero y esta peleando con mi novio pero no le puede ganar solo , necesito que lo ayudes —

— El lazo que me une al guerrero es nulo , solo tu puedes salvarlo —

— ¿ Como ? No es un fantasma es una criatura mítica —

— Con esto — Sam se envuelve en llamas y al sofocarse se ve como ella portaba el vestido y sus uñas pintadas , la marca de sus ojos que parecía un antifaz , sus ojos se volvieron verde y la punta de sus cabellos morado — Te eh dado el poder que conservaba mi corazón , úsalo con sabiduría — La imagen desaparece

— ¡ Danny ! — Ella por alguna razón comienza a levitar y sale volando para ver a Danny entre el forcejeo contra las llamas del dragón pero unas bolas de fuego verde golpean el lomo del dragón — Oye déjalo en paz —

— ¿ Tu ? —El ser de escamas negras voltea — Después de 600 años y vuelves a desafiarme — Sam le da un puñetazo en el ojo de la criatura haciéndola retroceder , la hechicera se envuelve en llamas y lo ataca pero el dragón se cubre con las alas y Danny lo toma de la cola para lanzarlo a los aires pero este frena aleteando con fuerza — No eres tan fuerte como antes —

— Yo me encargo Danny — Ella cierra los ojos y lanza bolas de fuego verde contra el ser alado y crea un portal mientras absorbía al Dragón — No vuelvas — Las llamas proveniente de las manos de Sam , el dragón había sido derrotado mientras que el chico fantasma se levantaba — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Gracias por la ayuda Sam —

— ¿ Como supiste que era yo ? —

— Ese es el mismo vestido que usaste cuando maleza se hizo con Amity Park pero en negro —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Tu — El ser de blanco la abofetea con fuerza — Eres tu , el dragón del libro — El ser sonríe mientras que Danny le apretaba el hombro a Sam

— Así es — Las sirenas caen junto al ser de gafas negras — Hace 600 años tu antecesora me encerró en ese libro y la sangre junto con tu carne es lo que necesito para liberar mi poder — El ser muestra sus ojos escarlata — Debido a esta forma humana en la que tu antepasada me encerró no soy capaz de liberar el poder que necesito para poder poner a este mundo de rodillas ante mi — El mueve su mandíbula para dejar ver unos dientes de tiburón — Ahora consumiré tu carne y me haré con el control de este mundo — El mira como las sirenas estaban temerosas de su presencia — En cuanto a ustedes , pueden repartirse la zona fantasma —

— Olvidaste algo — El ser de blanco voltea a ver a Sam quien sonreía — No soy almuerzo de nadie — Ella se envuelve en llamas quemando las manos de Danny mientras que Valerie le barre las piernas al sicario soltándose y salta sobre el de gafas negras pero la de la mascara la atrapa y ella le patea la mascara — ¡¿ Paulina ?! —

— ¡ Paulina ! ¿ No estaba muerta del fic anterior ? — Ella la suelta mientras respiraba por la nariz y se arrastra para tomar la mascara para poder respirar — Sam huye — La cazadora saca unas hojas para atacar al de gafas negras quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad como si fuera un holograma — ¿ Que clase de fantasma eres ? —

— ¿ Quien dijo que soy un fantasma ? — Con un simple puño la tira al suelo pero se levanta para lanzar una granada que el atrapa y explota en su mano mientras que ella saca dos pistolas pero la de mascara trata de pelear y el las gafas se lo niega , ella dispara pero el de las gafas las esquivaba con suma facilidad para darle un golpe con un talón de mano a Valerie quien se levanta y recibe un simple rodillazo en la cara — ¿ Que planeabas hacer muchacha ? —

— Sam lo que sea que estés planeando hazlo ahora — La de vestido negro se acerca al portal Fenton mientras que Danny se le ponía en frente

— Lo siento Danny pero te prometo que volveré con ayuda — Ella se enciende en llamas y el fantasma usa su poder criogenico para crear una cortina de vapor y cuando se disuelve Sam ya habia cruzado el portal fantasma — Espero que se encuentren cerca por que no tengo tiempo —

 **Continuara**


	19. El Cantico Fantasma parte III

**El Cántico fantasma Parte III**

La bruja de ojos verdes volaba por la zona fantasma mientras trataba de escuchar algo pero no lograba sentir nada , al ver la cárcel de Walker y esta traga saliva y llega a la cercar para golpear la puerta y ver a dos fantasmas guardias — Hola ... Vengo a ver al Sr ... Wal... Walker — El jefe de alcataraz aparece delante de ella — Hola , quisiera visitar a un prisionero —

— ¿ Tienes cita con el prisionero ? —

— Emm ... Este ... si — Walker mira el libro de reglas y luego la mira a ella quien estaba con una sonrisa mientras sus manos temblaban — Pues es para hablar con ella —

— Esta bien pasa por revisión —

— Gracias — Ella es escoltada por dos soldados fantasmas hasta una de las mesas de comunicación donde ve salir una silueta de mujer con cabellos de llamas — Hola Ember ... Ha pasado tiempo —

 _En Amity Park_

Valerie estaba tirada en el suelo con el casco de su traje completamente destrozado , su brazo derecho revelando su piel morena y su pierna entre los tobillos y rodilla estaba arrancada pero igual se pone de pie para atacar al ser de blanco quien le barre las piernas y con un giro cae de manos al suelo para saltar hacia atrás — Es ... Es muy fuerte —

— Hasta que lo notaste — El ser aparece delante de ella y la toma del cuello con su mano derecha mientras la levantaba ella pataleaba pero no se podía soltar de su agarre — Supongo que como no puedo comerme a tu amiga ... Me conformare contigo — El de gafas abre la boca y la cazadora comienza a ver como una especie de patas de arañas salían de su boca , ella trataba de soltarse pero no podía , El de blanco la acercaba a su cara pero ella saca un arma de su bota y la mete en la boca del de blanco tirando del gatillo haciendo un agujero en la cabeza del ser de cabellera blanca

— Lo siento pero no soy parte del menú — Valerie voltea para ver como su ex amiga estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara — ¿ De que te ríes ? — Ella le señala algo y ella queda petrificada al sentir la respiración del ser de gafas negras quien tenia el agujero pero del ser de cabellera blanca quien se tronaba el cuello mientras caminaba a ella para voltear y recibir una bofetada que la lanza contra la acera y con su pie le pisa el pecho con fuerza hasta hacerla gritar con fuerza

— Eso es una falta de respeto — El de gafas negras comienza a regenerarse pero la pisa de nuevo y con una patada la arroja contra una vidriera que se destroza en cientos de pedazos pero ella comienza a escupir sangre pero el ser de ojos rojos la toma del cuello — Es solo cuestión de tiempo a que la Nueva Orden consuma este mundo , únete a mi y me asegurare de que tus servicios sean recompensados —

— No ... Jamas ... me unire a ti ... —

La cazadora le lanza un puñetazo pero el de cabellera blanca la atrapa con la otra mano — ¿ No entiendes que este planeta esta perdido ? Te conviene que seamos amigos — El de ojos rojos aprieta y dobla la mano de la cazadora quien grita con gran fuerza

 _En la zona fantasma_

— Si te recuerdo — La fantasma rockera se suelta del agarre del guardia y se sienta mirando a Sam — Bueno ha pasado tiempo desde que tuve visitas ... Perdón quise decir que nunca tuve visitas —

— Mira ire al grano necesito que me ayudes — Ember se miraba las uñas mientras cargaba su pie en su pierna y lo movia de arriba abajo en tono de burla a Sam — Por favor tu eres la única que puede salvar a Amity Park —

— ¿ Y que pasa si no quiero hacerlo ? — Ember se inclina a mirar a Sam con una sonrisa de vanidad en su cara maliciosa mientras ella estaba nerviosa — ¿ Pretendes decir que vas a enfrentarme ? —

— ¿ Que es lo que quieres ? —

— Sácame de este basurero — Ella la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos — Sácame de este lugar y quizás te ayude a salvar tu ciudad — Sam sonríe mientras voltea para ver a los guardias y extender su mano apuntando a las paredes y con sus poderes las hace explotar en cientos de pedazos y toma a Ember levantando vuelo pero los soldados le disparan contra ellas pero no lograban acertar un golpe a las dos mientras que las dos llegan a la ciudad donde Sam le lanza su guitarra mientras ella la comienza a tocar la guitarra — Bien ahora ¿ cual es el plan ? —

— Unas sirenas fantasmas se hicieron con el control de Amity Park — Ella comienza a levitar mientras Ember se preparaba para volar — Ahora tu música es la que puede salvar la ciudad y a mis amigos — Ella sonríe mientras tocaba su guitarra eléctrica mientras sacaba la lengua al estilo Kiss — Vamos es hora que el regreso de Ember Mclain —

Valerie estaba viendo como los ojos brillantes quien abria su boca para que la cazadora vea una bola de fuego que salia de las fauces del dragón pero un sonido comienza a sonar en sus oídos — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Es música de Rock —

— ¿Rock ? ¿ Acaso la música cambio durante estos 1000 años ? —

— ¿ Sigues escuchando música de piano ? — El de gafas negras asiente con la cabeza mientras soltaba un leve gemido afirmando la pregunta — Oye actualizate viejo — El de cabellera blanca la golpea con un puñetazo y la saca de la tienda de flores para ver en el escenario y las sirenas llevan a sus aliados contra el escenario mientras que unos esqueletos fantasmas tocaban los instrumentos — ¿ Es Ember ... ?

— Hola Amity Park ... Ember esta de regreso y les traigo los clásicos favoritos —

Las sirenas comienzan a cantar para controlar a Danny y a los demás para callar a la guitarrista pero esta sonríe y da un golpe a su guitarra que arrasa a Danny — 1... 2 ... 3... —

Sensation washes over me  
I can't describe it  
Pain I felt so long ago  
I don't remember  
Tear a hole so I can see  
My devastation  
Feelings from so long ago  
I don't remember

Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe

— Mis oídos — Las sirenas se cubren los oídos pero comienzan a cantar con toda su voz pero Ember seguía cantando mientras que las fantasmas controladoras perdían su poder para que todos comiencen a decir su nombre — ¿ Que pasa ? Estamos perdiendo poder sobre ellos —

Blind your eyes to what you see  
You can't embrace it  
Leave it well enough alone  
And don't remember  
Cut your pride and watch it bleed  
You can't deny it  
Pain you know you can't ignor  
I don't remember

Holding on, to let them know  
What's given to me  
To hide behind  
The mask this time  
And try to believe

— ¡ Danny atacala ! — El chico fantasma sale volando pero la fantasma de cabellos de llama lo ataca pero este crea una esfera de hielo

— Digan a quien aman — Todos gritaban el nombre mientras que Danny empezaba a reaccionar — Funciona — Con un golpe de guitarra saca del trance a Danny quien mira a las sirenas pero Sam estaba atrás con el termo Fenton logrando atrapar a las sirenas y Danny ve como el Dragón creaba una bola de fuego en su boca para eliminar a Valerie pero el chico fantasma le congela el hocico pero es cubierto por una luz naranja y lo derrite — Y para el que esta en contra de mi — La fantasma hace chocar su guitarra enviando un puño fantasma contra el ser de blanco quien se cubre con sus brazos haciendo que este se enfade — Oye abuelo mejor lárgate de mi territorio — El dragón abre sus alas y desaparece en una cortina de humo junto con Paulina

— ¿ Sam ? — El cae al suelo como piedra para correr a los brazos de Sam y darle un beso mientras que Valerie se acercaba arrastras pero ellos la ayudan — Tenemos que darte las gracias —

— Ahora otra de mis clásicas — El concierto seguía mientras todos gritaban su nombre pero a ella no le importo por que solo disfrutaba los aplausos y gritos de sus admiradores , el fantasma de la guitarra estaba sonriendo mientras seguian las notas musicales

 **Continuara**


	20. La Batalla esta por Comenzar

**La batalla esta por comenzar**

En algún lugar de lo mas profundo del averno oscuro se ve un salón decorado con estatuas de oro negro armados con lanzas y cuadros de diferentes personas , una alfombra roja llegaba a un trono de oro con piedras preciosas , el ser de traje blanco estaba sentado mientras cargaba una pierna en la otra mientras apretaba sus dedos y respiraba hondo , uno hombre con una larga túnica negra llega para hablar con su jefe mientras que el estaba enfadado — ¿ Señor ? — El jefe de melena blanca estaba enfadado por lo sucedido — ¿ Puedo ofrecerle algo ? — El de gafas negras estaba con las manos juntas mientras que la ira se iba intensificando — ¿ Señor ? — El de melena blanca estira su mano y lo atraviesa con una onda de energía que le quemo dejando un agujero y deja al sacerdote caer muerto

— Insecto — Una mujer con zapatos de tacón negro y vestido muy revelador como Ada Wong pero negro con una mariposa plateada y el colgante de un cráneo dorado — Parece que aprendiste a respirar sin la mascara

— Aun no recuerdo nada pero se que esa mascara no es necesaria — Ella cierra la mano y rompe una columna con su puñetazo haciendo que esta quede solo con la mitad — Veo que te haz vuelto potente , no cabe duda pero aun asi si queremos que la nueva orden florezca en este mundo tenemos que acabar con los rebeldes — El ser de gafas negras se levanta y camina por la alfombra hasta un altar donde tira de una estatua con un mono de oro con ojos de jade para que la mesa se abra y salga un globo terraquio con una serpiente alada — La Nueva Orden debe florecer para que este mundo sea perfecto —

— Lo se amor mio — Ella lo abraza de la espalda — Tu seras el rey del mundo ... No mejor aun seras el dios de todos los dioses y te prometo que seré tu reina y estaré a tu lado para siempre —

— Eres tan generosa... Como hermosa ... —

 _En Amity Park_

Danny estaba sentado a los pies de su cama mientras su pierna flexionada y la otra estirada casi tocando la almohada , Sam estaba sentada en el suelo con Tucker y Jazz sentada en el escritorio de Danny — En algún lugar la Nueva Orden se esta preparando para atacar —

— Danny — Todos miran a Jazz quien saca una especie de cartógrafo antiguo donde se ve el símbolo de la serpiente rodeando al mundo , según esto la mitología es Nórdica —

— El sujeto de blanco ¿ es Nórdico ? — Danny ve como la serpiente envolvía al mundo y mostraba sus colmillos lo que Danny tenia en mente como detenerlo si era un dragón — ¿ Que pasara si no detenemos a la serpiente a tiempo ? —

— Según esto ... La Orden florecerá erradicando a todos sus opositores con las llamas del infierno — Jazz comienza a teclear en la computadora de Danny quien estaba serio — Me temo que solo un ser de gran poder debe detener a la serpiente —

— Nosotros podemos luchar — Sam estaba revisando el libro que estaba en cenizas mientras que Tucker revisaba varios archivos de la biblioteca europea — ¿ Podemos hacer algo contra el ? —

— Sam — Todos miran a Danny quien estaba serio — Si ese tipo te quiere para volver a tener sus poderes no podemos arriesgarnos —

— Chicos ... Me temo que los libros no aparecen por ningún lado — Tucker se levanta y se sienta con sus brazos cargado en la mesa de noche — Esto me esta enfadando ¿ Que podemos hacer contra un tipo que controla a los muertos ? —

— Solo podemos contar el poder fatal de Sam —

— Danny ya te dije que no se como lo hice — Ella no aparta la mirada de sus libros mientras que la mayoría era cenizas por las llamas del ser alado — No hay mas información que la que sabemos —

— ¿ Cuales son nuestras opciones Jazz ? —

— Se nos acabaron las opciones Danny — La pelirroja apaga la computadora y gira en la silla mirando a sus amigos quienes estaban nerviosos — Lo único que podemos hacer es pelear lo mejor que podamos eso sin dudas —

— ¿ Danny ? —

— No puede pedirsele mas a un hombre — El chico fantasma se levanta y desaparece delante de ellos para salir volando en forma de fantasma donde ve como dos hombres estaban siendo vencidos por un guerrero de traje negro y una espada verde con carga eléctrica y con suma facilidad los derrota — ¿ Aun sigues como mercenario ? —

— Debo proteger a mi madre y darle los cuidados — El saca su lanza garfios para subir a los edificios mas cercano mientras que Danny lo seguía con gran facilidad — Sabes aun siendo un Sicario tienes que darte cuenta que haces mal —

— Es la ley de la jungla viejo amigo — El sicario toma su visor para ver al hospital mas caro del país siendo tratada por una enfermera — Parece que esta mucho mejor — Danny ve una mujer de piel pálida y cabello castaño claro con ojeras en su cara , ella estaba como si no hubiera comido en semanas pero ella estaba bebiendo un poco de jugo

— Es hermosa ... — El sicario agacha la cabeza para cerrar los ojos y ver como tomaba el dinero y lo metía en un sobre , Danny ve como el baja y deposita el sobre en el buzón — ¿ Tu madre sabe que eres mercenario ? — El de negro se levanta y saca su lanza garfios para subir al hospital mientras que el chico fantasma lo seguía — ¿ Por que no lo dejas cuando puedas y vas con tu madre ? —

— Por que ella me mato — Danny quedo con la boca abierta al escuchar la afirmación del sicario quien enfundaba su espada para seguir su nuevo trabajo pero el chico fantasma aparece delante de el — ¿ Que quieres ? No voy a responder mas de lo que te dije —

— ¿ Que pasara con Valerie ? — El sicario se detiene y baja la cabeza mientras que Danny decide encarar al de negro quien estaba mas enfadado — ¿ Acaso seguirás así con tu vida con ella ? — El sicario se pone firme y le lanza varias estrellas ninjas que explotan en el cuerpo del chico fantasma y cuando volvió la vista este no estaba por lo que decide buscarlo pero ve como se movía entre las sombras y se vuelve intangible pero recibe una patada y lo lanza contra el callejón — Dices que amas a Valerie entonces cambia tu vida de una vez — El sicario lo golpea con poderosos puñetazos que tenían una carga eléctrica

— Dices que la vida es así de fácil — El sicario le da un puñetazo en la cara y un cabezazo — ¿ Quieres saber por que hago esto ? Bien — El sicario lo arroja contra la pared y le da un rodillazo para ponerlo de rodillas y le da un poderoso puñetazo a la cara del chico fantasma — La razón por la que hago esto es por que a los dos años mi madre me abandono en la calle y viví ahí hasta los 15 donde mate a un tipo por un pedazo de pan — Con sus manos le da varios golpes haciendo que Danny caiga a suelo para tomarlo del cabello — Así me alimento y así sobrevivo — Un aplauso suena de manera sarcástica , el sicario ve como el ser de blanco y gafas negras quien se acercaba sonriendo — ¿ Tu de nuevo ? —

— Eh escuchado todo — El de blanco saca una especie de reloj de arena de su bolsillo — ¿ te gustaría evitar que tu madre te abandone ? — El de negro se acerca al de gafas quien le entrega el reloj de arena mientras que el Sicario se ponía serio tratando de tomar una decisión — Solo mata a esa rata de dos patas y cambia tu destino siendo feliz — El de blanco sonríe mientras que el sicario tomaba el reloj y lo miraba fijamente

 **Continuara**


	21. La Ira del Dragón parte I

**La Ira del Dragón parte I**

El sicario tomaba el reloj de arena en su mano mientras miraba a Danny en el suelo , las dudas lo carcomían por dentro , aun asi toma con firmeza el reloj y lo hace reventar en su mano para abrirla y dejar caer la arena mágica y los trozos de vidrio dejando al ser de blanco completamente sorprendido y enfadado , el sicario con un movimiento rápido saca su espada para atacarlo pero este se mueve para atrás como una sombra y esquiva casi completo el corte — Veo que has tomado tu desicion , espero que sea la correcta — La sombra se pierde en la oscuridad mientas el sicario sentia unos ojos rojos penetrantes que lo miraban y el solo camina enfundando su espada

— ¿ Por que... ? ¿ Por que no me mataste ? —

— Ese precio era muy bajo , soy un sicario pero mis honorarios son caros — Con su lazo en la mano decide desaparecer entre los edificios para llegar a un hospital y comprar un ramo de rosas rojas en la puerta mientras entraba da su maleta a la enfermera y entra al cuarto para ver a una chica de piel bronceada mirando por la ventana — ¿ Me extrañaste preciosa ? — La cazadora de fantasmas voltea para ver su presente y al joven quien las traía , este se sienta junto a ella para ayudarla a comer con gran delicadeza y dedicación — Sabes cuando salgas del hospital quisiera llevarte de vacaciones a las riveras liberadas , ahí podremos descansar —

— No creo que mi padre me deje salir con uno de sus empleados — Ella le da un sorbo a su bebida mientras que el sicario guardaba lo que no utilizarían — Por cierto ¿ Crees que pueda salir pronto del hospital mañana ? —

— Creo que si cariño — Los dos se besan mientras que Valerie sentía el dolor de sus costillas y se separa con delicadeza mientras se reían con una pequeña risa — Lo siento —

 _En algún lugar del Averno_

El ser de gafas negras se acerca a su trono mientras levantaba su mano y hace explotar una pared con una onda de energía — ¿ Sucede algo amor mio ? — Paulina se acerca pero esta vez con unos ojos completamente blancos como si estuviera carente de alma — Te veo muy enfadado —

— Contar con estos fantasmas inútiles y con estos demonios cobardes no sirve de nada — El ser deja salir una cola negra de dragón y destruye una estatua de una mujer desnuda abrazada a un dragón — Si quiero que las cosas salgan bien , debo hacerlo yo mismo —

— ¿ Planeas adelantar nuestros planes amor ? — Ella le da un beso en la mejilla mientras que los dos van caminando a un balcón donde solo esqueletos y bestias muertas estaban en el patio — Conquistar este planeta fue demasiado fácil pero esto no significa que sean gran ayuda —

— Pero el numero es mejor que la fuerza bruta de un solo ser — Ella coloca sus garras negras en el hombro del de melena blanca y le lame la mejilla — Quizás necesites potenciar sus poderes —

— ¿ Que siguieres ? —

— Derrama tu sangre ardiente sobre esta tierra maldita y ellos te obedecerán como tu ejercito personal — El ser de alas negras levanta su mano y se hace un corte con sus propias manos dejando caer varias gotas sobre la tierra mientras que esta temblaba y los esqueletos se levantaban con unos ojos rojos como luces y los monstruos se levantaban con sus armas pero el de blanco no podía liberar su poder — Ahora el paso dos liberar todos tus poderes —

— Si la memoria no me falla ... Debo beber su sangre para poder liberar al dragón que esta dormido en mi interior — Ella lo toma de la mano y lo mete adentro del castillo para ver una especie de cama digno de un dios , la de piel morena se quita el nudo dejando caer su vestido y quedando completamente desnuda delante del ser de cabellera blanca quien se quita las gafas y se acerca a la mujer

 _En Amity Park_

Danny estaba sentado sobre uno de los edificios mirando el ocaso de manera firme y dispuesto a pelear , mientras que Sam y Tucker llegaban para ayudarlo pero aun así no lograban llenar ese vació , los dos miraban el ocaso para ver como si el mundo les estaba suplicando ayuda , Danny estaba serio mientras apretaba sus puños , su respiración estaba tranquila pero aun asi no se confiaba , sus puños cerrados se sentían livianos y con gran fuerza los vuelve a apretar mirando el ocaso , mientras que Sam estaba un poco incomoda al ver el sol pero mientras caía delante de la ciudad , ella traga un poco de saliva mientras que Tucker estaba preparado para pelear pero los dos miran como el sol caía lentamente hasta llegar a media estrella donde la oscuridad estaba dando paso , con las respiraciones aceleradas mientras que el sol caia lentamente , Danny abre los ojos para ver como las primeras estrellas en el cielo pero cuando el sol callo solo se vio oscuridad — Vaya alarma — Una columna de fuego negro aparece delante del ocaso mientras que los tres se ponen en guardia — Prepárense para el desempate — Los esqueletos , demonios y gárgolas salen de las llamas mientras que unas alas negras se abrían entre las llamas para dejar ver las garras negras de un ser y unos ojos rojos vivos como si las llamas salieran de sus ojos

— Escuchen asquerosos humanos , este mundo me pertenece — El dragón ataca con unas llamaradas y los tres saltan en diferentes direcciones — Ustedes son mis esclavos , rindanse sin pelear o sufran las consecuencias — Los demonios comienzan a tomar amity park mientras que los tres encaran al ser de negro quien los mira con esos ojos llenos de ira y con sus garras los ataca pero ellos lo esquivan , Tucker lo ataca con sus rayos , Sam con sus llamas y Danny con sus poderes de hielo mientras volaban y atacaban a diferentes partes del dragón quien crea una esfera de energía arrasando todo a su paso pero Danny le hace frente usando su lamento fantasmagórico que hace retroceder al dragón quien lo golpea con su cola en la espalda pero Sam lo electrocuta por la espalda pero el desaparece y aparece por detrás y con un puñetazo la arroja al suelo mientras que Tucker le dispara varios misiles que son derretidos por el aliento del dragón quien junta sus garras y crea una bola de energía para lanzarla contra el genio de gafas pero este lo esquiva con dificultad mientras que Danny se levanta para darle un puñetazo en el mentón quien lo trata de devorar pero Danny le dispara un rayo de sus ojos que le quema la lengua y este crea un aliento de dragón verde como veneno y lo dispara contra Danny que sale de la boca del dragón empujado por el aliento de dragón — Ustedes me estuvieron fastidiando , ahora sufrirán las consecuencias —

 **Continuara**


	22. La Ira del Fantasma parte II

**La Ira del Dragón parte II**

Danny estaba batallando contra el dragón de ojos enorme quien logra golpearlo con sus zarpas y enterrar su cuerpo en un edificio , Danny se levanta y con sus manos lanza ataques de hielo pero el ser se cubría con sus alas para sentir como unas enredaderas tomaban su cuerpo pero este las quema con sus poderes — ja ja ja ja ja ja , Humanos asquerosos — Con gran velocidad comienza a agitar sus alas para crear una ráfaga de aire que arrastra todo a su paso , Sam se desliza entre los objetos voladores y con sus llamas ataca a los ojos del gran animal quien le devuelve el ataque salido de su hocico pero la hechicera se cubre con un muro de agua pero este se evapora y la lanza al suelo , cuando abre los ojos ve una cola que trata de aplastarla pero rueda por el suelo y al levantarse un cabezazo la acorrala contra un auto pero ella estaba siendo apunto de ser tragada viva — Deja de pelear y deslizate por mi garganta — El dragón le lame todo el cuerpo dejando toda una baba viscosa y pesada sobre su cuerpo — Ahora te tragare —

— Lo siento pero Sam no es botana de nadie — Con un poderoso atropello lo golpea en la nuca mientras que el ser de ojos rojos voltea para tratar de tomarlo pero Danny lo esquivaba y decide atacar con sus rayos fantasmas a los ojos , Tucker lanza un lazo color verde brillante que la toma de la cintura y la saca de la boca del animal — Ahora pelearemos uno a uno — Danny cierra los ojos mientras se dividía en seis partes — Mejor uno a seis —

— El resultado sera el mismo — El ser desaparece en una cortina de humo para moverse mas veloz que un rayo y ataca a dos danny pero ellos cuatro lanzan rayos contra la sombra pero unas llamas arrasa a tres danny que desaparecen en su cuerpo pero con un disco logra cortar la cola del dragón quien da un grito de dolor mientras la niebla se deshacía — Maldito ... — El dragón sale disparado con tanta fuerza y lo toma del cuerpo para aplastarlo con sus manos pero Danny se vuelve intangible — Estúpido , por mas que hagas eso no puedes escapar —

— Esa no era mi intención — Danny levanta su mano donde tenia una especie de cable verde con un pararrayos y con gran fuerza se lo clava en la mano mientras que Sam juntaba sus poderes donde deja caer un rayo que lo electrocuta pero ester voltea enojado para darle un manotazo pero Tucker le lanza varias bombas donde queda con los pies pegados al suelo y el ser de ojos rojos lo ataca con sus llamaradas pero al voltear Danny le da una patada en la frente haciéndolo caer — Te dije que no podrías ganar — El dragón se vuelve humo para volver a su forma humana pero sus ojos rojos estaban como llamas , Danny le lanza un rayo fantasma dando en su cuerpo haciéndolo girar en el aire pero el humo negro vuelve y la transformación regresa pero la cola del dragón y sus heridas estaban sanadas y su energía cargada — ¿ Que paso ? —

— Ja ja ja ja ja solo saben que duplico el poder de mi combate y cuando mas sufro los golpes aprendo de sus ataques — El ser se envuelve en una especie de destello negro — Los humanos son escorias y los tengo que eliminar — Danny estaba asustado viendo como el ser se volvía mas fuerte cada segundo y su atura también aumentado — ¡ Mi poder se ha duplicado así que ya no habrá alternativa para ustedes —

— Es imposible... —

— Digas lo que digas chico fantasma , soy el perfecto guerrero del infierno — El dragón abre las alas y baña de aire a Danny que sentía como cortaba su cuerpo , al abrir los ojos recibe un puñetazo que lo hunde en el suelo , Sam trata de socorrerlo pero el ser de negro voltea y la expulsa con sus llamaradas pero siente unos misiles , Tucker lanza un rayo de su palma pero no le hace daño y con su cola trata de golpearlo pero lo esquiva para arrojar mas misiles hasta que se da cuenta que es el ultimo — Parece que por tu exoesqueleto me impide adivinar tus movimientos —

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — El dragón voltea para ver como Danny lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara pero este le da un zarpazo pero Danny lo esquiva y recibe otro golpe de su cola por la espalda , mientras caía le dispara un rayo de hielo a su cara pero este se cubre con su garra quedando congelada por lo que aprieta su puño y destruye la capa de hielo — Necesito atacarlo de una forma que no se pueda esperar —

— No te distraigas — El dragón lo golpea con un zarpazo pero Danny se vuelve intangible para cruzar los edificios para aterrizar en tres patas y con su mano libre lanza un rayo de energía — No puedes detenerme — Los arboles salen poniéndose entre el ser de alas negras y Danny quien quema los arboles con su aliento pero Danny no estaba pero comienza a oler el aire y cuando abre los ojos empuja su garra hacia abajo pero Danny sale y es aplastado por la garra del dragón mientras este sonreía — Te dije que aprendo de tus ataques — La energía del dragón se transfiere a su garra y Danny siente la carga eléctrica en su cuerpo pero unas enredaderas lo jalan del cuello pero el se toma una con sus garras y con la otra la corta pero Tucker aprovecha el rayo de Danny para atacarlo con las dos palmas — Insolentes basuras — El ser lanza unas llamas contra los dos pero Danny lanza un ataque de hielo que rivalizaba contra las llamas del ser de ojos rojos quien intensifica la llamarada pero Sam usa la manipulación del agua para sofocar el fuego llamando la atención del dragón quien salta sobre ella pisándola pero Danny lo toma de la cola por lo que el de ojos rojos la levanta y la azota en el suelo , Tucker aprovecha para atacar con sus rayos pero el ser agita sus alas para desequilibrar el vuelo del del traje pero con su ala lo golpea y lo arroja al suelo arrastrando el traje que revela varios cables y las chispas salían de su traje pero este se pone de pie y al extender su mano derecha el lente estaba dañado por lo que usa el izquierdo para atacar al dragón a distancia pero no lo llamaba la atención por lo que Sam usa el agua como látigo para golpear a la bestia que avanzaba y al abrir su hocico lanza unas llamaradas contra la hechicera de negro quien se cubre con una especie de escudo de agua que explota lanzando su cuerpo varios metros — Una vez que te consuma liberare todo mi poder — Danny logra congelar el cuerpo pero este explota para apuntar a Danny quien detiene las llamas con su lamento fantasmagórico que deshace las llamas y Sam le amarra el hocico con sus raíces y con una bola de fuego lo ataca a los ojos pero antes que llegue una membrana logra salvarlo del ataque

— ¿ Que paso ? —

El dragón abre su boca y la mueve de lado a lado — Como dije aprendo de sus ataques los cuales son muy predecibles — Los tres ven como un traje color blanco con el emblema F de la familia Fenton llega para ayudarlos en la pelea — ¿ Otra sabandija ? — El lanza sus llamas pero el traje crea un escudo de energía y se lanza con una misteriosa pistola que salia de su mano a los ojos y oídos del dragón quien queda ciego y sordo

— Ataque ahora — Jazz junta sus ataques con los de Tucker y Danny con los de Sam mientras que golpeaban al ser de alas negras para crear una explosión y ver como el de melena blanca quedaba en el suelo de rodillas ciego y sordo por el adhesivo — Lo acabamos — Jazz se quita el casco para tomarlo en su brazo y sonreír pero el ser se levanta y comienza a transformarse en dragón nuevamente pero esta vez era mas grande del tamaño de un edificio de cinco pisos y su masa muscular era demasiado poderosa , sus ojos eran mas oscuros y brillantes , sus garras y colmillos eran mas grandes y afilados que antes , el poder de la bestia era enorme en comparación a la forma anterior por lo que decide salir al aire y al tener una formación abierta respira hondo para soltar un aliento verde que derrite todo a su paso pero Jazz amplia el campo de fuerza para protegerse del aliento ácido del dragón

— Ja ja ja ja ja , esta forma me encanta mis nuevos poderes , ahora ¿ Continuamos ? —

 **Continuara**


	23. La Ira del Dragon Parte III

**La Ira del Dragón parte III**

Los cuatro atacan al dragon que no fue nesesario que se cubriera , los ataques sencillamente rebotaron en su piel , el ser de ojos negros sonreia mientras de sus fosas nasales salia una especie de niebla pesada que le asombraba a el mismo —Si yo tambien estoy sorprendido ... del poder que tengo ahora —El gran animal abre sus alas pero esta vez el viento era una especie de hoja lanzada a toda velocidad que cortaba todo a su paso , Danny usa el lamento fantasmagorico para retener al dragon quien lo arrasa con su aliento —Ja ja ja ja ja hay una gran diferencia entre el cielo y la tierra , asi como nuestros poderes —

—De una forma u otra vaz a caer —El de chico de ojos verdes sale volando pero el dragon desaparece delante de el y cuando se regenera por detras lo golpea con su pesada cola a lo que Danny voltea para ver como abria el hocico para ver una bola de fuego que se diriguia a el con gran ferocidad pero el crea un escudo de energia fantasma lo cual es destruido por la potencia del ser — Que poder tan destructivo tiene —Sam decide hacerle frente con sus ataques electricos que no causaban mera cosquilla ante el poderoso ser quien intentaba aplastarla pero ella lo esquivaba , la de vestido negro sale volando haciendo que el dragon abra sus alas y la persiga , con sus ojos puestos en Sam lanzaba bolas de fuego lo que ella esquivaba pero al llegar al lago salado se detiene para levantar todas las aguas y llervarse al dragon negro de ojos rojos quien llega a tocar al fondo —Sam lo logro —La chica cae un poco cansada por la lucha contra tan poderoso ser pero una explosion les llama la atencion y ahi estaba , el tan temible ser parado en frente de ellos cuatro — ¿ Que es esto una broma ? — El chico fantasma ler lanza un rayo de hielo con su mano derecha pero este lo recibe y no logra ningun efecto contra este ser — ¿ Que paso ? — El dragon decide atacar con rafagas de llamas haciendo que los cuatro lo esquiven

— Rindanse mortales — El ser se acerca a cuatro patas a Danny quien estaba en el suelo — Sus pateticos intentos solo hacen que me enoje , no pueden evitar lo inebitable —

— ¿ Crees que estamos hullendo de ti ? Por lo visto jamas haz combatido contra los mortales del siglo XXI — Danny decide levantar vuelo para luchar contra la criatura quien lo golpea con su cola logrando incrustar su cuerpo en un edificio , los pisos comienzan a seder mientras que el animal se posaba en la cima para echar sus llamas por el piso mas alto haciendo que caiga a la planta de abajo donde Danny estaba protegido por una esfera de hielo que se deshace haciendo que rebote su cuerpo en el suelo —Rayos no importa con que lo ataque no logro detenerlo —

— Demasiado tarde para rendirse humano , ahora que mis poderes se han vuelto mas grandes no pueden detenerme — El dragon decide avanzar lentamente saboreando su victoria pero unas puas salen del suelo y estacan la cola del poderoso animal quien da un grito de ira al ver como las puas se cerraban como candado dando tiempo a Danny de que salga corriendo pero este lo ve y con su aliento lo ataca enterrando a Danny vivo en la tierra , la cortina de humo se deshace y el chico fantasma estaba inconsciente , Sam y Jazz lo atacaban pero las duras escamas del ser de ojos eran muy duras , tanto que Sam usa todo su poder para retenerlo y ni asi es capaz de hacerle algun daño , Jazz carga su bazuka para apuntar a la cara del ser quien exhala llamas sobre ellas dos destruyendo su traje , Sam usa sus ultimas fuerzas para cargar un rayo y canalizarlo desde el cielo , el dragon ve como los truenos sonaban pero un destello lo deja ciego y siente la potente carga electrica en su cuerpo que lo hace retroceder y ella cae inconsciente mientras que Tucker le disparaba con su unico brazo pero el poderoso animal siente una presencia mas , un ser muy poderoso , tanto que le hizo sentir escalosfrios por su columna , Tucker carga una especie de bomba de tiempo pero el lo golpea con su cola haciendo que la bateria se dañe quedando indefenso — Acabar con ustedes no me cuesta trabajo pero preferiria que dieran mas peleas — Un rayo le rebota en la cara y el ve a Danny con su traje completamente destruido y un corte en la cara , su brazo derecho emanaba el humo verde que señalaba que lanzo su rayo —Tu valor es encomeable pero no te llevo mas que a tu propia destruccion chico fantasma —El dragon sale corriendo pero Danny trataba de volar y no podia solo se queda parado pero el dragon se detiene para olfatear el aire — ¿ Quien eres ? — El chico fantasma carga todo su poder en las dos manos atacando al ojo derecho del dragon quien siente el potente poder de Danny dando un grito de dolor , con gran ira lo golpea con un puñetazo hundiendo hasta la muñeca en el suelo para verlo completamente lastimado y sin poder moverse — Ahora ire por la hechicera — Al voltear va caminando al cuerpo de Sam quien abre los ojos y la vista borrosa y ver la enorme mancha negra con dos manchitas rojas que se acercaban mientras que trataba de moverse pero no podia ya que no tenia fuerzas — Una vez quie te consuma podre liberar todos mis poderes y pondre a este maldito mundo de rodillas —

— Te estas adelantando — Una masa negra cae delante de Sam que solo veai una armadura con una capa gris sostenidos por dos broches de craneos dorados — ¿ Te haces llamar un dios ? Entonces pelea conmigo —

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ Crees poder ganarme ? — El dragon lanza sus podersas llamas que golpean contra el metal de una armadura negra que no lo mueve , Sam sentia el calor de las poderosas llamas — ¿ Que demo ...? — El ser alado carga su aliento de dragon para derretir al ser pero tampoco le hace nada

— ¿ Eso es todo ? Parece que en este mundo solo hay seres debiles —

— ¿ Debil ? Te mostrare quien es el debil —

— De acuerdo , estoy esperando una verdadera batalla de los dioses — El ser alado comienza a cargar su poder en su boca creando una bola similar al sol — Pense que eras mas listo criaturilla — La bola de calor se dirigue a el pero el de armadura negra la desvia hacia arriba con su mano derecha — Ahora me toca a mi — El ser de armadura negra lleva su mano atras creando una bola de energia fantasma y se la arroja al dragon atravesando su pecho y el dolor se sentia en su cuerpo — Desaparece — Las llamas comenzaron a destruir el cuerpo del dragon quien gritaba tras ser consumido por las llamas hasta dejar solo cenizas — Eso fue demasiado facil —Sam aun aturdida ve como una armadura negra abre un portal a la zona fantasma para desaparecer de la escena , la chica de ojos indigo cae desmayada pero en su mente deseaba agradecerle

 **Continuara**

Nota Autor : Disculpen las faltas de ortografias pero el corrector no funciona pero prometo arreglarlo , gracias por comprender


	24. El Pacto

**El Pacto**

Sam abría los ojos lentamente mientras que Reloj que estaba usando su bastón en Danny , la de ojos índigo se pone de pie confundida — ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? —

— El enemigo les gano — El fantasma del tiempo le retira el bastón y Danny abre los ojos — Ustedes fueron muy lentos para poder ganarle — El chico fantasma se levanta mientras que Jazz estaba tirada por lo que decide salir corriendo para auxiliarla — Ustedes cuatros son muy débiles para enfrentar a un enemigo así —

— ¿ Pero que paso ? — Danny carga a su hermana para hacerla sentar en el suelo — ¿ Donde esta el dragón que nos ataco ? —

— Fue destruido por el dios fantasma — Sam se levanta y mira al cielo con un tono de tristeza — Le reconocí la armadura y su forma de pelea —

 _Flash Back_

— Te estas adelantando — Una masa negra cae delante de Sam que solo veía una armadura con una capa gris sostenidos por dos broches de cráneos dorados — ¿ Te haces llamar un dios ? Entonces pelea conmigo —

— JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¿ Crees poder ganarme ? — El dragón lanza sus poderosas llamas que golpean contra el metal de una armadura negra que no lo mueve , Sam sentía el calor de las poderosas llamas — ¿ Que demo ...? — El ser alado carga su aliento de dragón para derretir al ser pero tampoco le hace nada

— ¿ Eso es todo ? Parece que en este mundo solo hay seres débiles —

— ¿ Débil ? Te mostrare quien es el débil —

— De acuerdo , estoy esperando una verdadera batalla de los dioses — El ser alado comienza a cargar su poder en su boca creando una bola similar al sol — Pensé que eras mas listo criaturilla — La bola de calor se dirige a el pero el de armadura negra la desvía hacia arriba con su mano derecha — Ahora me toca a mi — El ser de armadura negra lleva su mano atrás creando una bola de energía fantasma y se la arroja al dragón atravesando su pecho y el dolor se sentía en su cuerpo — Desaparece — Las llamas comenzaron a destruir el cuerpo del dragón quien gritaba tras ser consumido por las llamas hasta dejar solo cenizas — Eso fue demasiado fácil —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Y luego me desmalle —

— Sam — El chico la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos — ¿ Estas diciéndome que el dios de los fantasmas esta vivo ? —

— Eso es imposible , Sam acabo con el — Tucker trataba de encender su traje mientras que este suelta chispas — Todos lo vimos hasta que Sam lo destruyo con un super ataque —

— Temo que puedo contestar eso — El fantasma del tiempo cambia de forma infantil a adulta y a anciana — Ustedes no pueden matar a los dioses por que solo un dios puede vencer a otro dios — Todos tragan saliva mientras que el cambia a forma infantil sin sentir nada — Los seres como el son puentes entre el mundo de los vivos y de los fantasmas —

— ¿ El dios esta vivo ? —

— Teóricamente no esta vivo ni muerto — El fantasma del tiempo mira su bastón mientras que los cuatro estaban un poco incómodos — Lamento decirles que no pueden hacer nada contra un dios y menos contra el creador de la zona fantasma —

— ¿ Que podemos hacer contra ese ser ? ¿ Acaso esta muerto ? — Sam ve como Reloj se estaba marchando pero el lo toma del hombro para notar su mirada neutra — Por favor ... —

— Si , el dios de los fantasmas lo deshizo hasta volverlo polvo — El fantasma del tiempo comienza a levitar hasta el portal donde se marcharía — En lo personal no puedo ayudarles mas por que mi posición es neutral pero aun así les di mucha información — El fantasma desaparece en el portal pero el chico fantasma va caminando hasta donde estaba las cenizas y la toma para des hacerla en su mano

— No puedo creer esto — Danny deja caer las cenizas y aprieta los puños — El sigue vivo y el dragón esta acabado — Danny toma a su hermana en sus hombros mientras que se retiraban caminando para ver la ciudad estaba reconstruida pero las cenizas eran llevadas por el viento — Se acabo —

 _En el Averno_

La reina de los muertos caminaba de lado a lado esperando a que llegaran los seres que ella había invocado — ¿ Donde esta ? — Un hombre de melena canosa y piel pálida se acercaba cubierto por un habito café viejo y descolorido — Te haz tomado tu tiempo —

— Me preguntaba cuando es que la hora llegaría —

— Estoy aqui para asegurarme de que hagas tu trabajo no que yo lo haga por ti — La reina baja por las escaleras hasta el suelo — Se bien que tu caballero de la muerte eres uno de los que odia al dios de los fantasmas —

— En su nombre eh condenado a todos los que una vez me importaron ... Sigo sin sentir remordimiento ni vergüenza ... Ni piedad — El caballero saca su espada para clavarla al suelo — Ahora bien solo hay una forma de devolver a tu señor a la vida —

— Necesitamos la sangre de la mujer que lo mato en la era pasada — La reina se sienta en el trono mientras que su vestido largo y negro con púas se cruza de piernas mientras que sus uñas rojo carmesí se afilaban en el descansa brazo — Supongo que es hora de que pongamos en marcha el alzamiento de los muertos vivientes —

— A pesar de eso ¿ podemos confiar en que la Nueva Orden haga su trabajo ? —

— Ellos lo harán o mi esposo les devorara el alma — Con una sonrisa saca un espejo con marco de oro y un gran rubí en la parte superior — Si no crees lo que digo mira aquí — La oscuridad absoluta se lleno de unos ojos rojos haciendo que el caballero de la muerte frunza el ceño

— Haz tu trabajo ... No puedo esperar al paso dos —

— Lo se lo se — El de melena canosa voltea para retirarse pero voltea con malicia — Cumple tu parte del trato y dame la inmortalidad para que pueda consumar mi venganza y yo te devolveré a la vida — El de ojos rojos los hace brillar y el caballero sale del castillo mientras caminaba al cementerio donde clava su espada en el suelo y las grietas comienzan a abrirse para dejar salir un grupo de muertos vivientes — Es la hora de que comencemos el plan para volver a la vida al señor del averno — Los muertos dejaron salir un gruñido y un grito de aprobación al señor de los muertos vivientes — Una noche solo eso necesito — Los muertos ven como unos acólitos de negros se acercaban con sus manos dentro de las mangas — Ustedes traigan a los miembros de la Nueva Orden por que la hora de su resurrección se acerca — Los monjes desaparecen en un agujero de llamas en el suelo donde el caballero se truena los dedos — Solo un poco mas y podre cobrar mi venganza —

El de melena canosa sale a caballo mientras que sus substituto lo seguían mientras que la media noche eterna pero las llamas del averno se volvían negras , el caballero solo necesitaba la sangre de la hechicera pero no seria fácil conseguirla pero algo se le ocurrirá en su mente retorcida y oscura

 **Continuara**


	25. La Trampa

**La Trampa**

Las horas pasaban y Danny solo veía el cuarto de Sam destrozado , las señales de pelea eran evidentes ya que varios muebles estaban destrozados , como si el mensaje que dejaron estaba escrito por todas partes pero para determinar la causa de la pelea se tuvo que ver todos los ángulos — Sam ... ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? — El chico camina por el cuarto de su novia hasta ver como las huellas de una bota estaban marcadas en la alfombra — _Estas no son las huellas de Sam ... Son botas de hombre_ — El de ojos verdes comienza a ver que estas desaparecían con cada paso pero detuvo su curiosidad por saber que paso con su novia de ojos índigos

— Danny — El de ojos verdes voltea para ver a su amigo de piel morena con unos anteojos modernos viendo análisis espectrografico — No logre encontrar nada ... Lo siento —

— Sam ... — El de ojos verdes toma la fotografía que estaba a medio quemar de ella con Danny sujetándola de a cintura mientras vestían una sotana negra con un sombrero y sus diplomas de secundaria pero no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima pero siente una mano en su hombro

— Descuida la encontraremos — Danny sonríe mientras que el de piel morena no lograba entender nada pero este se vuelve intangible y sale por los techos mientras que deja a Tucker confundido — ¿ Que bicho le pico ? —

El chico fantasma sale volando mientras miraba entre los edificios para encontrar una masa oscura sobre la torre de radio de una empresa internacional y el grito se hizo notar seguido de ambulancias — Parece que sigues con el negocio de sicario — Danny desciende lentamente de brazos cruzados pero el Sicario no le presta atención — ¿ Cuanto cuestan tus servicios de sicario ? —

— Mas de lo que puedas pagar — El sicario saca su garfio pero Danny se pone en frente de el — ¿ Que es lo que quieres realmente ? —

— Alguien se llevo a Sam y por lo visto tiene mucho oro — Danny le lanza un pedazo de armadura de oro para que el lo examine y ver que era oro puro de la mas alta calidad y finura — Yo te pagare mas que cualquiera que te haya pagado en toda tu vida —

— ¿ Quieres que yo la encuentre ? ¿ Por que ? —

— Por que eres el único que puede encontrarla — El de mascara negra se la quita para revelar su cara y tomar su reloj digital y ver un holograma de Sam transformada en Wicca — ¿ Tienes información de todos nosotros ? —

— Claro ... Soy un sicario para que te des cuenta — El ser de negro empieza a enviar un pulso de sonar mientras que la figura verde de la ciudad estaba parpadeando pero encontró el cuerpo que concordaba con el pulso — La encontré , esta en las afueras de Amity Park en la zona este cuadrante 306 — El chico fantasma estaba confundido por las coordenadas que le dio el sicario — Al este cerca de las cordilleras — El de traje negro comienza a saltar entre los edificios para sacar unas alas delta de su traje para volar — ¿ Que ? ¿ Acaso creías que no iría por mi pago ? — Al llegar se puede notar a Sam colgada de una soga de metal sobre una hoguera de llamas naranja y centro negro — ¿ Quien eres ? —

— Me han puesto muchos nombres pero me apodan... El caballero de la muerte — El ser de armadura saca una espada dentada que emanaba un frió de su metal — ¿ Quien sera el primero ? — Richard saca su espada de color verde y salta sobre el caballero pero este lo ataca con sus poderes lanzando su cuerpo contra la grúa pero este se levanta y lanza varias estrellas ninjas contra el caballero de la muerte quien sale corriendo haciendo que el caballero de la muerte caiga rodando por el suelo , el sicario saca su lanza garfios para llegar al borde del acantilado para blandir su espada pero el caballero bloquea el ataque pero con la rodilla en el suelo y con una patada deja al caballero de la muerte en el suelo — Maldito —

— Ahora me contentare con matarte — Con su espada apuntando con el filo hacia arriba , el sicario le apunta al corazón pero antes del golpe final unas criaturas saltan sobre el haciendo perder su espada — ¿ Que son estas criaturas ? — El caballero se levanta y con un puñetazo lo acorrala contra las rocas pero el sicario toma su cabeza y ve que eran huesos por lo que usa sus manos para aplastar a la criatura pero Danny trataba de hacer reaccionar a Sam — Imbécil date prisa — El caballero le lanza su espada cortando las cuerdas y le abre una herida en el brazo haciendo que ella comience a sangrar sin que ellos lo notaran la sangre de Sam cae a las llamas mientras que el sicario logra acertar una patada contra el caballero de la muerte quien cae contra el suelo pero al levantar la vista ve como el sicario tenia la espada enterrada en su propio cuerpo , sus manos enterraban firmemente la espada en el pecho del caballero de la muerte — Como te dije ... Tu ibas a morir — El retira su espada para enfundarla y ver como el cofre brillaba para ver el oro y las joyas por lo que el lo toma mientras que Sam abría los ojos pero salta de los brazos de Danny — Tranquila ya acabe con el caballero de la muerte — Los dos ven como el llevaba el cofre bajo su brazo — Oigan el me contrato y este es mi pago —

— Sam ¿ Puedes decirme que fue lo que paso ? —

 _Flash Back_

Sam estaba llegando a su cuarto mientras que dejaba su bolso tirado en el suelo pero cuando voltea ve una sombra por lo que levanta su mano con unas llamas verdes en su mano mientras se acercaba mirando para cada rincón de su cuarto pero la sombra se mueve mas a por el cuarto pero cuando ilumina la sombra desaparece pero voltea y recibe un puñetazo en la cara lanzando a Sam contra el armario pero esquiva la espada del caballero de la muerte pero ella lo trata de golpear mientras que la sombra la ataca por la espalda y con su energía logra atacar a Sam para dejarla inconsciente

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Y luego me desperté en tus brazos Danny — El chico fantasma la carga en sus brazos y el sicario ya no estaba por ningún lado — Creo que ya se fue — Los dos levantan vuelo pero una mujer sale de entre las sombras para ver como de las llamas comienzan a salir chispas pero las flamas se empiezan a agitar para que un remolino de llamas negras mientras que unas alas salen del remolino y unos ojos rojos se empiezan a abrir y explota mientras que la criatura de escamas negras se paraba en sus dos patas

— Por fin , el momento ha llegado — El dragón se para en sus dos patas traseras y mira sus manos para cerrar los puños y crear una bola de fuego negro con el centro rojo dejando salir descargas de energía — Mis poderes han vuelto , jamas pense que mis poderes superaran los limites finales —

— Lo se amor mio ... Ahora podamos dar la orden para que los lideres de la Nueva Orden llegue a la tierra — El dragón sonríe mientras eleva sus poderes y Paulina se cubre los ojos para ver como el desgarraba la estructura del espacio y del tiempo para ver como los monjes se acercaban mientras que el dragón reía a carcajadas del regreso de la Nueva Orden

 **Continuara**


	26. La Nueva Orden Parte I

**La Nueva Orden Parte I**

El día había llegado , el día que el ejercito de demonios traería a los monjes de la Nueva Orden , el primero en llegar es uno con un habito rojo con bordes dorados y un prendedor rojo con la insignia del fuego — Por fin el elemento del fuego esta presente en este mi nuevo mundo — Los portales se empiezan a abrir para ver a otro monje con habito azul y bordes dorados con el emblema del agua , otro mas con los respectivos colores de sus elementos , el color café para el elemento de la tierra igual que el color café con la insignia de la tierra , otro de los monjes vestía de verde y la insignia del viento , el de color morado oscuro tenia el emblema de la electricidad — Nos hemos reunidos para llevar a cabo la Nueva Orden que hará temblar a los mismos cimientos del mundo — Paulina aparece con la insignia de la oscuridad — El fuego que calienta a la vida , el agua que da vida , la tierra que sostiene a la vida , el aire que libera a la vida , la electricidad que da valor a la vida y por ultimo la oscuridad que corrompe a la vida llevándolos a la muerte — El monje de la tierra se acerca a la mesa seguido por los demás monjes mientras que Paulina ocupa el lugar de la oscuridad

— Hemos esperado mas de mil años para poder cobrar nuestra venganza contra los que nos aprisionaron — El monje del fuego levanta la cabeza para ver sus ojos de llamas — Yo ofreceré mis poderes para incinerar a los enemigos de la Nueva Orden —

— Eh estado encerrado en las mareas de la muerte por mas de mil años y siguen pensando que soy un villano — El ser levanta sus ojos azules brillantes — Las mareas de caos y destrucción destruirán la tierra de mis enemigos —

— Las tumbas de mis hermanos han callado y los humanos se hicieron cargo de mis montañas , ahora sus tierras serán sus perdiciones — Su vista se levanta para ver unos ojos café oscuros — Las tierras de mis enemigos serán usadas en su contra y los enterrare vivo —

— Eh pasado un milenio entero en una jaula sin aire y sin ver mis amadas nubes humanos asquerosos son un peligro constante — Sus ojos verdes se hicieron notar mientras levantaba su cabeza — Las tormentas acabaran con los humanos de una vez por todas —

— Malditos humanos , mis poderes se debilitaron en las jaulas y usare mis rayos para acabar con los humanos — El ser deja brillar sus ojos morados — Con los poderes de mi padre Zeus acabare con esos humanos —

Todos se quitaron los emblemas para y tomaron unas dagas para cortar su mano y derramar su sangre en el centro donde estaba el emblema de la oscuridad , Paulina sin mediar mas palabras se corta la mano para dejar derramar su sangre mientras que era lamida por el dragón quien deja ver su lengua de reptil sobre la mesa — Hermanos míos , acabemos con estos asquerosos humanos — El ser sale volando mientras llegaba a la torre para abrir sus alas para dejar salir las llamas de su hocico levantando a los muertos y demonios — ¡ Nos vamos a comer el mundo ! — Los portales comienzan a abrirse mientras que las alas del dragón cubrían el sol , mientras que Danny , Sam , Tucker pero Valerie llega junto con Jazz y el sicario para ayudar en la pelea — Escuchen mortales , este mundo le pertenece a la Nueva Orden y ustedes no son bienvenidos a mi nuevo reino rindanse y me asegurare de que su muerte sea rápida — Danny se pone en frente mientras que el Dragón cambia la vista a Sam y la ataca con sus llamas pero ella se cubre con un campo de energía

— Deja a los humanos , lo arreglaremos esto entre tu y yo — El ser alado salta sobre la Nueva Orden pero Sam sale volando el ser la ataca con sus llamas pero ella la esquiva para responder con llamas verdes que el dragón resiste pero al quitarse las alas de su cara ella lo golpea con un puñetazo pero el ser alado le responde con un zarpazo que ella detiene con las dos manos pero el dragón la golpea con la cola y la lanza contra un edificio quedando estampada pero sale volando contra el Dragón mientras esquivaba los zarpazos , las llamas y los golpes con su cola — Que puntería tienes , bueno para nada — El ser de alas negras se enfada y comienza a exhalar llamas mas potentes que destruyen todo a su paso mientras que Sam se les hacia mas difícil evadirlas — _Creo que lo hice enojar mas de la cuenta_ — La hechicera de ojos verdes lo ataca con sus raíces para retener su ira pero no logra hacer mucho contra el ser de oscuridad , Sam le empareja las llamas del dragón quien abre las alas para empujar con mas llamas pero Sam estaba reteniendolas , las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban en la piel debido al esfuerzo que ella hacia , el sudor resbalaba por su frente y entre sus pechos pero ella no se rendía — Acabare contigo — Ella eleva mas su poder para envolver al dragón en llamas que explotan para dejarlo ver a la bestia ilesa — Es imposible ¿ como resistir ese ataque ? —El dragón desaparece y aparece delante de ella para golpearla con un zarpazo y enterrar su mano junto con Sam en el edificio que se desploma sobre ella

— ¡ SAM ! —

— Danny espera — El chico fantasma sale volando para atacar al dragón quien voltea para atacarlo con sus llamas y arrojarlo al suelo , este se levanta pero una columna de luz verde les llama la atención al ver que era la madre de la naturaleza casi ilesa — Sam se encargara de el — Jazz quita del lugar al chico fantasma pero la energía de la hechicera lo golpea con toda sus fuerzas pero el ser de ojos rojos se eleva a los cielos seguido por la hechicera quien usaba su energía para lanzar destellos de luz contra el dragón quien la ve llegar y con su fuerza lanza una patada que la lanza al suelo con tanta fuerza que deja un cráter muy profundo — Danny no puedes hacer algo contra el solo Sam puede dañarlo — Danny estaba desesperado pero ve salir a Sam con un hilo de sangre en la frente — Vamos Sam tu puedes —

— No me detendré hasta que dejes de moverte — El ser la atrapa y comienza a apretar a Sam quien resistía — No me detendré hasta que estés muerta — La hechicera comienza a forzar las manos de la bestia quien usa sus poderosos músculos empuja mas pero ella se escabulle por debajo y cuando el baja la cabeza recibe un puñetazo al mentón haciendo retroceder al dragón quien la golpea con su cola arrasando la calle — Tu me haz encerrado en esa dimensión y ahora que eh vuelto con mis poderes pondré a este maldito mundo de rodillas ante mi — La hechicera se levanta mientras que el dragón le lanza un puñetazo pero ella lo detiene mientras que los músculos de la de vestido negro comienzan a crecer por el esfuerzo , ella lo mira a los ojos para devolver el puño pero el ser la golpea con su cola y ella salta esquivando el azote con un giro para caer con las manos en el suelo y caer de pie — Tu antepasada me daba mas diversión que tu —

— Entonces te daré mas pelea — Su figura se envuelve en una especie de luz verde y sale volando para golpearlo con sus puñetazos en la cara pero cuando el dragón trata de golpearla pero ella baja hasta sus pies y lo golpea detrás de la rodilla para hacer que el se distraiga y con sus poderes eléctricos le clava las unas para que la electricidad recorra todo el cuerpo del dragón quien voltea y con su aliento la ataca pero ella salta para atrás esquivando el aliento de ácido pero el vuelve a lanzar su aliento mientras que el suelo se volvía un infierno pero todos los ciudadanos comenzaron a escapar y Sam se tapa la boca con su brazo — Maldición , es veneno — El dragón lanza sus llamas pero ella la esquiva y sale volando para las cloacas y levantar las aguas que se transforman en puntas de hielo que atraviesan el cuerpo del ser alado mientras Danny y los demás se quedan impresionados — Lo logre ... Lo derrote ...— Con sus poderosas zarpas logra destruir el puntazo de hielo para que todos vean el agujero que tenia en el estomago pero este se regenera — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que truco es ese ? —

— Ah ¿ No lo sabes ? — El dragón comienza a caminar hasta donde estaba Sam — Después de que tu sangre ardiente cayera en la hoguera , pude devorarla y mis poderes se han liberado , una de ellas es la inmortalidad —

— ¿ Que ...? — El dragón lanza sus llamas haciendo que el suelo explote mientras que Sam toca el suelo con su palma mientras que la tierra se abre mientras que el ser de alas negras comienza a resbalar haciendo que se dragón de ojos rojos sea devorado por la tierra pero este sale volando levantándose en una pila de fuego y tierra pero su sangre caía sobre la tierra dejando salir una columna de humo negro — Diablos , no hay forma de detenerlo ... — Sam sale volando mientras que el ácido del dragón la trataba de seguir mientras que el ácido derretía las antenas de celulares pero Sam lanza una bola de fuego a los ojos de ser alado quien se los frota pero las toneladas de hierro y metal caen sobre su cuerpo — Tal vez seas inmortal pero no escaparas — Con sus llamas comienza a fundir el metal para formar una especie de jaula que cubría su cuerpo pero las llamas aumentan mientras que Sam sentía el ardor de sus palmas pero el metal lograba cubrir el cuerpo de la bestia quien gritaba al sentir el metal fundido sobre el pero ella no se detenía , solo era una bola de metal derretido que cuando frena las llamas queda al rojo vivo y con un aplauso envía una ráfaga pequeña de aire que ayuda a enfriar el metal , solo quedaba un globo de metal derretido pegado al suelo — No escaparas de esta prisión , eso jamas — La hechicera cae al suelo agotada mientras sentía como sus músculos se estiraron de mas — Maldición jamas había tenido una pelea como esta — Las llamas consumen el vestido revelando a la Sam original quien estaba agotada tomándose el brazo derecho , Danny cae al suelo para mirarla y ella se abraza a el — Lo logre Danny , lo hice — El chico fantasma comienza a llevar a Sam pero una llama sale destrozando la parte superior del huevo para que otro rayo sale por el lado izquierdo y otro por el derecho para destruir su prisión — No puede ser —

— Sam vete de aquí — Danny sale volando pero el ser lo toma del cuerpo y lo azota contra el suelo para lanzar puñetazos contra Danny quien no estaba en el hoyo , el chico fantasma le lanza un rayo fantasma contra la cara del ser alado quien envía sus llamas mientras que Tucker y Jazz sacaban a Sam del campo de batalla

— Dejen a mi premio — El ser lanza una llamarada pero Danny la detiene con su aliento fantasmagórico — Tu pequeño humano eres muy molesto pero creo que en lugar de destruir su cuerpo — El dragon golpea a Danny con su cola mientras que este se levanta — Destruiré su alma contigo — El ser de negro lanza sus potentes llamas contra el chico fantasma pero unas llamas verdes le dan pelea — Asquerosa mortal — el ser de alas negras ataca con mas fuerza pero ella lo resiste , Sam se habia transformado de nuevo mientras que el daño físico que recibía por el esfuerzo era demasiado , Danny se enfada para volver sus ojos celestes y con sus rayos destruye las llamas del dragón quien ve a Danny enfadado por lo que voltea su cuero hacia el quien lo ataca con un potente rayo pero este lo esquiva y al atacar con sus dientes se da cuenta que era una copia pero el chico fantasma cae con una espada hecha de hielo apuñalando la nuca del ser de ojos rojos quien usa su cola para atrapar a Danny de la cintura quien corta la cola con lo espada de hielo — Masticare tus huesos —

 **Continuara**


	27. La Nueva Orden Parte II

**La Nueva Orden Parte II**

El chico fantasma estaba con su espada de hielo pero una correntada de agua lo arroja al suelo para ver al monje de gema azul acercarse con el agua en sus manos , Tucker sale volando pero las poderosas brisas cortaban el metal mientras que veía como la gema verde brillaba , Valerie decide encara las poderosas llamas mientras que el sicario encara al maestro de la tierra , Jazz se hace cargo del elemento de la electricidad — Acaben con ellos — El dragón recibe unas llamaradas verdes que le golpean la cara para ver a Sam totalmente perdida en una cólera salvaje pero el dragón estaba completamente enfadado mientras lanzaba sus llamas pero ella las evadía con suma facilidad y le respondía con las llamas verdes que el el dragón las emparejaba en fuerza y destreza , el ser alado levanta vuelo agitando sus alas para lanzar poderosos cortes de olas que atacan a la hechicera quien lo esquiva pero con sus raíces logra atravesar el ala derecha del dragón quien lanza su aliento de dragón contra ella que de un salto llega al techo de un edificio de cinco pisos para levantar unas púas de piedra y lanzar contra el ser alado quien las destruye con una correntada de aire volviéndolas polvo pero la de ojos verdes se eleva en un remolino de aire verde y al aplaudir la ventisca sale disparada contra el ser de negro quien lo hace retroceder , Sam empezaba a sentir el cansancio de la batalla pero no lograba retroceder , el ser de ojos rojos abre sus alas para lanzar sus llamas pero Sam lo esquiva volando para ver el lago y con sus poderes levanta la masa de agua para congelarla sobre el cuerpo del dragón dejando afuera solo su pata derecha y parte de su cola — ¿ Crees que me detendrás así ? — El ser de ojos rojos abre sus alas destruyendo el hielo pero ella los detiene y los envía contra su cuerpo haciendo que los atraviese , la sangre ardiente comienza a caer pero el voltea y con su cola comienza a destruir los poderosos trozos de hielo , los zarpazos y patadas volvieron los trozos en fragmentos — Jamas en toda mi existencia alguien me hizo pelear como tu — El ser aparece delante de ella y con un puñetazo la lanza contra un edificio haciendo que ella atraviese el cristal de la oficina donde los empleados ven llegar al dragón pero varios de los empleados la ayudan a levantarse — Tu valor es encomeable pero no te llevara a nada — El ser lanza sus llamas pero ella salta hacia adelante para crear una especie de campo que cubre la parte del edificio , las llamas chocan contra el campo de fuerza aplicando presión contra el , los empleados asustados salen corriendo pero ella lo empuja mas mientras que el ser alado apaga las llamas y la hechicera lo golpea en la cara con un puñetazo

— Jamas había peleado con un ser tan poderoso — La de ojos verdes sale volando pero recibe un golpe de la cola del ser de ojos rojos quien la atrapa de la pierna y la arroja contra los bosques cercanos , ella se levanta y ve las llamas del ser de negro , Sam usa el agua de la presa de Amity Park para sofocar las llamas pero el ser alado corta las llamas para tomar aire pero la masa de agua lo golpea derribando al ser alado dando su cabeza contra el suelo dejando su cuerpo tirado , Sam se acerca con la masa de agua para formar una enorme masa de hielo con punta apuntando al su pecho — No desperdiciare esta oportunidad — Antes del ultimo golpe una patada la golpea por la espalda para ver a la de negro quien estaba enfadada por ver como el dragón había caído — ¿ Paulina ? Sabia que eras malvada y superficial pero esto es demasiado —

— No se quien es Paulina y tampoco me importa — La de piel morena cierra sus puños mientras que unas llamas negras recorrían sus puños para darle un puñetazo en la cara pero ella se lo devuelve haciendo sangrar su labio — Ahora entiendo por que mi amor no pudo matarte — Sus poderes empiezan a incrementarse mientras que las llamas negras formaban una silueta similar a la de espectra pero sin la sonrisa maniática , el poder de la gema de la oscuridad comienza a brillar y con la velocidad de un rayo la golpea en la cara pero la hechicera la logra una lluvia de golpes en todo el cuerpo pero ve crecer las uñas de la de piel morena quien le da un golpe en el hombro destrozando la zona del vestido descubierta pero Danny voltea para verla como se sostenía del golpe por lo que le lanza un rayo fantasma contra el monje de la Orden quien se distrae para socorrer a su novia , el la toma y desaparece en frente de la de ojos rojos

— Sam ¿ Que te paso ? —

— Mi hombro ... Creo que me lo disloque ... — Danny la toma del brazo y del hombro para acomodarlo mientras ella deja salir un grito de dolor y frotarlo con su brazo — Debo detener al dragón antes que sea demasiado tarde —

— Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde — Los dos voltean para ver al dragón que sin darles tiempo de reaccionar lanza unas potentes llamas que destruyen todo el edificio , este se desploma contra el suelo en un caos de piedra y metal , Jazz trata de ayudarlos pero una potente descarga paraliza su arma por lo que ella procede a pelear con sus puños , Paulina saca sus pistolas pero el monje del fuego era muy resistente , mientras que el sicario estaba siendo aturdido por los puñetazos del monje de la tierra , el dragón se levanta mientras que Paulina lo seguía — Plantare nuestros tronos en su tumba y el tuyo sera como lo desees —

— No necesitas hacer eso amor mio , solo tienes que destruir a tus enemigos — El dragón abre su boca para dejar salir una bola de fuego negro apuntando a la zona de ataque de los dos salvadores

— Tiempo fuera — El fantasma del tiempo ve como todo se congela mientras va flotando para ver a Danny quien había cubierto a Sam con su propio cuerpo , la de ojos índigo estaba en posición fetal cubierta por el chico fantasma — Creo que no paso mas de unas horas de que se los advertí — Sam ve que Danny estaba en su forma humana pero este no reaccionaba — Lo siento muchacha —

— ¿ Danny ? — Sam comienza a sacudir su cuerpo pero este no despertaba — Danny ... ¡ Danny ! — Esta le coloca dos dedos en la garganta y con lagrimas en los ojos mira a Reloj — ¿ No puedes ayudarlo ? —

— No puedo ... El decidió sacrificar su vida por ti — El fantasma del tiempo mira como el cuerpo sin vida de Danny estaba enfriándose lentamente mientras Sam lloraba sobre su cuerpo , el fantasma de capa morada voltea para apretar el botón y reiniciar todo de nuevo pero la de falda lo detiene aun con lagrimas en sus ojos — ¿ Que quieres que haga ? —

— Tienes que retroceder el tiempo para que Danny evite su ataque — Ella lo toma del brazo pero el se suelta mientras escuchaba como Sam lloraba y el fantasma agacha la cabeza — Por favor te lo suplico ... Quiero que me hagas este pequeño favor —

— Esta bien , digamos que les daré una segunda oportunidad — El fantasma del tiempo hace retroceder los eventos y Sam ve como las llamas que golpearon el edificio volvían a la boca del dragón , la de ojos índigo ve como el dragón retrocedía su cabeza para volver a ponerse firme — Regresamos al punto y ... Tiempo —

— Tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde... — Sam se pone enfrente del ser alado y las llamas lo arrasa pero este estaba cubierto por sus alas que emanaba un humo de color negro mientras que la respiración del ser alado estaba muy acelerada — Eres muy veloz muchacha —

— Solo digamos que aprendí a utilizar bien el tiempo — Danny sale volando para enfrentarse de nuevo al monje mientras que ella completamente recuperada vuelve a crear sus llamas pero esta vez trataría de usar la cabeza fría — _No importa con que lo atraviese siempre se recupera_ —

 _Flash Back_

— No importa lo que hagan asquerosos humanos — El dios de los fantasmas toma a Danny y lo mira a los ojos — Párate a pensar y solo te darás cuenta que eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal — El dios lo golpea con un puñetazo y lo arroja contra la pared — Solo un inmortal puede vencer a otro inmortal —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— _Solo un inmortal puede vencer a otro inmortal_ — El dragón la ve parada pensativa lo que le extraña pero no le importo por lo que la ataca con sus llamas pero ella la esquiva con facilidad y le devuelve el ataque , la hechicera lanza bolas de fuego mientras pensaba en una estrategia , pero a Danny le sorprende que ella no este peleando realmente enserio — Si logro traerlo aquí podremos tener una oportunidad —

— Creo que el golpe le afecto la cabeza — El ser alado aterriza sobre sus patas traseras para abrir su hocico mientras que Sam usa sus raíces para envolverlo haciendo que las llamas exploten dentro de su boca y el dragón da un grito de ira al ver que su sangre caía al suelo , sus ojos se volvieron como de fuego y con sus alas abiertas junto a unos brazos levantados acompañados de un grito de ira agudo que destruyo todo los cristales de amity Park comienza a lanzar llamas contra la ciudad sin dispararle a nada en especifico , solo destruía por destruir

— Creo que lo hice enojar mas de la cuenta — La hechicera sale volando para preparar una lanza de hielo pero el dragón voltea y con un poderoso zarpazo la lanza contra un edificio que se destruye y entre el polvo sale el cuerpo de Sam quien se levanta para ver como las nieblas negras aparecen delante de ella quien se levanta casi intacta — Vaya me engañaste con esa imitación de animal salvaje — El ser tenia la lanza en la mano y la cierra para destruirla en su mano derecha como si nada — Supongo que eso lo usarías como escarba dientes después de comer —

— ¿ Cuando aprenderás ? ¡ Soy inmortal ! — El dragón le lanza sus llamas pero ella se eleva para lanzar una ráfaga de llamas verdes que impacta en la cara de su oponente de escamas negras

— Cuento con eso — La de ojos verdes se da cuenta que los monjes estaban peleando pero nota que los elementos tenían su opuesto por lo que levanta sus llamas y apunta al dragón quien queda ciego para aterrizar en frente de Danny — Ya entendí ...— Ella se agacha esquivando el ataque de las aguas por lo que mira al oponente de Valerie — El agua apaga el fuego... — La de ojos verdes lanza el ataque del monje del agua contra el monje del fuego que es atravesado por las filosas aguas de su hermano — La tierra absorbe el agua — Con sus manos lo toma de los hombros y lo arroja a las fosas salvando al sicario — El viento esparce la tierra — La técnica del viento es lanzada contra el monje de café quien es cortado en varios trozos por su hermano — La electricidad destruye el viento — El monje de morado lanza un rayo contra la hechicera quien con la punta de sus dedos lo atrapa para ver al monje del viento quien estaba retrocediendo para lanzar la descarga que lo deshace — La oscuridad consume el rayo — El ser la atacaba con sus rayos pero ella los esquivaba con suma facilidad para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrojarlo al dragón quien con su mano lo golpea matando al monje al instante — y la luz ...¡ Destruye a la oscuridad ! — Danny sonríe mientras que se preparaba para disparar la explosión fantasmagórica mientras que Jazz ampliaba el campo de fuerza para proteger a sus amigos y con una sonrisa Danny suelta la descarga de energía que arrasa todo Amity Park mientras que la luz verde claro cubría todo a su paso , Paulina comienza a gritar por el ardor mientras que el alarido del dragón se hizo notar por todo el vació , Danny soltaba toda su energía acumulada mientras que Sam miraba como la silueta negra se perdía en el brillo y eterno resplandor de Danny Phantom

 **Continuara**

 **Nota Autor** : Le pido disculpas por la demora pero por la semana santa no pude escribir asi que eh vuelto


	28. La Nueva Orden parte III

**La Nueva Orden Parte III**

El chico fantasma había usado su ataque mas poderoso pero el destello se estaba apagando mientras que Danny caía al suelo como si fuera un pedazo de piedra mientras que Sam se acerca para cargarlo y notar que estaba solo un poco cansado — ¿ Danny ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ? — El chico se pone de pie mientras que la onda de luz se estaba apagando pero se dan cuenta que el dragón estaba cubierto por sus alas y de su cuerpo emanaba un humo negro mientras respiraba de manera acelerada — Es imposible ... Danny lo ataco con todo lo que tenia... — El ser alado ve como Paulina estaba arrastrada por el suelo

— Un digno esfuerzo pero inútil — El ser alado comienza a ver a sus hermanos muertos por los ataques de Sam quien suelta una sonrisa — Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja — Todos miran desconcertado a la bestia quien estaba sonriendo macabra mente mientras que los demás tragaban saliva — ¿ Como puedo agradecerles ? —

— ¿ Agradecernos ? — Sam se pone en guardia mientras que el chico fantasma se pone en frente de ambos — ¿ De que estas hablando ? ¿ A que quieres jugar con nosotros ? —

— Hace tiempo me di cuenta que mis hermanos de la Nueva Orden tenían el poder de las deidades — Todos miraban atónitos como el ser de ojos rojos estaba caminando hacia ellos — Ahora que los han asesinado como decía el ritual podre hacerme con el poder de la Orden y ser invencible —

— ¿ Invencible ? —

El ser comienza a reírse pero Paulina logra ponerse de pie con un brazo roto mientras el otro lo levantaba apuntando a los héroes quienes estaban preparados pero el dragón usa su garra para atravesar el cuerpo de la reina de los muertos haciéndola caer al suelo mientras ella lo miraba con sorpresa — Lo siento princesa pero si quiero tener el poder invencible debo absorber el alma de la Orden completa —

— Me... me ... me ... tra... traicionaste ... ¿ Por que ? —

— ¿ Ella creyó que eran compañeros y amantes ? —

— Debió saber que el no se preocupa por nadie mas que por el mismo —

Con las garras comienza a abrir heridas en los cuerpos sin vida de donde sale una especie de energía que es tragada por el hocico del dragón quien los tragaba pero sus ojos se perdieron en una cólera de sangre — Lo siento paulina pero me devorare tu alma —

— Pero ... pero ... pero ... —

— Consumiré a los vivos y a los muertos — El ser alado absorbe el poder de la reina de los muertos quien gritaba de dolor mientras su cuerpo se secaba por la falta de vida — Ja ja ja ja ja ¡ AHORA SI ESTOY COMPLETO ! — El cuerpo del dragón comienza a crecer pero el negro de sus escamas comienza a mezclarse con el rojo de las habilidades de la Nueva Orden , su tamaño era descomunal mientras que el rojo sangre se mezclaba con el negro de su piel , las chispas saltaban de sus ojos mientras que Sam miraba asombrada mientras que Danny se transformaba en fantasma pero cuando sale volando el ser alado explota arrastrando su cuerpo por las calles , Sam lo ataca con sus llamas pero no logra surtir efecto sobre el era como atacar una pared de acero con un encendedor — Ja ja ja , yo también estoy asombrado ... Por el poder que tengo ahora — El dragón abre su hocico para para lanzar bolas de fuego negro y rojo contra ellos pero Jazz lo trata de cubrir con su escudo el cual es destruido arrasando su cuerpo con el traje destrozado , el sicario le lanza varias estrellas ninjas que lo electrocutan sin efecto sobre el por lo cual el lo golpea con la cola para pisarlo con su pie , el ser de negro sonríe mientras que el sicario trataba de levantarse pero el lo hunde en el suelo con un puñetazo — Ja ja ja ja ja ja , esto es casi demasiado fácil de haber sabido que la resistencia mortal era tan débil hubiera iniciado la destrucción hace siglos — Los dos cazadores disparaban contra el pero el dragón voltea para verlos de reojo — No molesten basuras — Con sus alas crea una correntada que arrasa los edificios acabando con los dos al mismo tiempo mientras que Danny usa su lamento fantasmagórico para detener al ser alado quien ni se inmutaba — ¿ Eso es todo ? — El ser respira hondo soltando su aliento de dragón que destruye dejando grandes zanjas producto del ácido de su aliento pero Danny se cubre con una esfera de hielo que se empezaba a carcomer — No lo soportaras chico —

— Sam , tiene razón — Danny empuja a su novia para recibir el ataque y el hielo se destroza provocando que el caiga lastimado por el ácido y los trozos de hielo fantasma — Sam ... — Danny cae inconsciente mientras que la Wicca se ponía de pie y desenterraba algo con su pie derecho mientras que el dragón miraba a lo lejos como una caja de madera con un sello estaba siendo abierto para ver un anillo de Rubí , dos brazaletes de esmeralda , un colgante de zafiro y un corazón de diamante

— ¿ Las gemas místicas ? ¿ De donde las sacaste ? — La Wicca logra ponerse las gemas mientras que sus ojos cambiaron a plateados y luego a blanco azulados para ver al dragón mientras que sus cabellos se levitaban por el enorme poder que de ella emanaba — ¿ Crees que con esas gemas podrás ganarme ? —

— Hace tiempo que peleamos contra el dios de los fantasmas , Danny las uso pero no libero su poder debido a que los poderes fantasmas no sirven mucho con las gemas místicas — Los poderes de Sam comienzan a elevarse debido a que derretía la calle sobre la que estaba parada — Solo la magia puede vencer a la magia — Ella frota sus manos y crea una especie de espada de luz con sus poderes lo que el dragón sonríe mientras sus ojos destellaban con las llamas del infierno , la Wicca se pone seria para azotar su espada y una onda de luz lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder pero el dragón lanza sus llamas pero ella la esquiva mientras que con gran fuerza saltaba entre los edificios y con otra azotada logra enviar otra onda de luz que golpea al dragón quien con gran ira la golpea con la cola derribando a la hechicera de los aires quien se levanta para lanzar sus llamas pero ya no eran verdes para dar paso a las llamas blancas que representaban la luz pero las llamas negras empataban con los poderes de Sam quien salta a los aires para lanzar varias bolas de fuego que son destrozadas por las zarpas del ser alado quien lanza unas llamas contra ella quien lo esquiva y usa sus poderes para levantar pesadas rocas y arrojarlas contra el pero no lograba detener su avance — Eres un monstruo maldito —

— ¿ Dices que soy un monstruo ? Te equivocas , soy el mismo demonio — El dragón eleva por los cielos para arrasar con todo con sus llamas dejando solo escombros , tierra y arboles quemados , Sam estaba protegida por un escudo de fuerza para ver a sus amigos completamente calcinados — Con tus amigos muertos solo es cuestión de tiempo a que tu también lo estés — Sam se acerca lentamente para tocar lo que era la cara de Danny quien se deshace cenizas para ver como el calor de las quemaduras estaba apagándose , solo había tierra y cenizas — Ja ja ja ja ja ja Ustedes los humanos son muy sentimentales esa es su debilidad — El dragón comienza a elevar su poder mientras se acercaba — Solo dejando esas estúpidos sentimientos de lado , solo así podrás vencer a la maldad — Sam estaba de rodillas mientras lloraba en silencio por la perdida de todo lo que amaba — Fue estúpido al enfrentar al rey de las tinieblas —

— Te asesinare ...—

— ¿ Que dijiste ? ¿ Que me asesinaras ? — El dragón se reía a carcajadas mientras que ella se ponía de pie con sus manos llenas de las cenizas de lo que antes era el amor de su vida — Prepárate por que los enviare a la zona fantasma de una vez y para siempre — El dragón lanza sus llamas pero ella las atraviesa volando desenfundando su espada haciéndole un corte en la mejilla derecha para caer al suelo y de un salto hacia arriba le abre el vientre a la bestia con su espada haciendo que el corte sea en diagonal pero el ser alado le lanza un zarpazo que ella detiene apuñalando la palma del dragón

— Maldito ... Maldito ... ¡ Maldito ! — La Wicca saca su espada para saltar sobre el pecho del dragón abriendo su pecho para ver su corazón negro latiendo para tomar su espada con las dos manos y apuñalar el corazón de la bestia con la espada de luz que comienza a quemar el cuerpo del animal pero este la toma en su mano y la lanza al suelo lanzando sus llamas en el agujero pero ella solo se limitaba a soportarla mientras levitaba el dragón la golpea con su cola arrastrando su cuerpo por la arena ardiente pero ella se levanta con mirada agresiva , el plateado de sus ojos brillaba mas para levantar su mano y soltar un destello que quemaba al ser de negro — Acabare contigo — Con poderosos puñetazos golpeaba al ser alado quien le lanza un zarpazo que ella lo esquiva y con un gancho logra partir un colmillo de su boca pero el dragón la atrapa con su boca pero ella forcejeaba para soltarse pero con su mano izquierda lanza llamas al estomago del demonio pero ve como de la garganta del ser se veía un destello para dejar salir una onda de fuego que la saca del hocico del poderoso animal mientras que se levantaba golpea con un puñetazo el suelo haciendo que poderosas púas de piedra salgan y una de ellas atraviesa el pie del ser quien la destruye con sus garras atacando con sus llamas mientras que ella corría esquivando las llamas del dragón logra lanzar su espada que se clava en la ceja derecha del ser quien siente el ardor pero el dragón agita sus alas para enviar a Sam contra los escombros ardientes pero ella se levanta con suma frialdad para usar sus poderes y levantar las pesadas y ardientes piedras enterrando al ser infernal quien estaba enfadado y al abrir sus alas y brazos para destrozar las rocas a medio derretir — ¿ Crees que te voy a dejar vivo después de todo lo que hiciste ? — Sam lanza sus llamas contra el pero el dragón las bloqueaba con las suyas pero el ser alado sofoca las llamas para lanzar un puñetazo contra ella quien lo detiene con las dos mano pero con la otra mano la hunde en el suelo

— Voy a disfrutar masticar tus huesos — Con otro puñetazo la hunde mas en el suelo , con sus puñetazos lograba hacer un agujero mas profundo — ja ja ja ja ja ja No eres mas que una simple mortal — El de ojos rojos lanza las llamas contra el agujero que no dejaba entrar ni un poco de luz pero un destello lo deja ciego mientras retrocedía y siente un puñetazo producto de la hechicera pero el la golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo al suelo haciéndola rodar por el suelo ardiente pero ella logra ponerse de pie y con las manos juntas lanza lanza sus llamas mientras que las llamas del dragón mientras que el destello dejaba ciego a los dos

 **Continuara**


	29. La Nueva Orden parte VI

**La Nueva Orden Parte IV**

La fuerza de los dos estaba muy equilibrada , Sam aun sentía un profundo odio por haber matado a sus amigos y destruido al mundo pero ella no daba ni un paso atrás pero el dragón abre su hocico para destruir a la hechicera quien afirma sus pies al suelo — ¿ Cuanto tiempo podrás sostener esta batalla ? — El ser alado abre sus alas para lanzar ráfagas de aire que no la movían , la hechicera logra sostener el ataque con una sola mano mientras que con la otra desenfundaba la espada de luz para saltar sobre la corriente de llamas pero el ser alado la sigue con la vista para verla aterrizar detrás de el y con su cola trata de golpear a la hechicera quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad , Sam levanta grandes toneladas de esta tierra corrompida pero el ser de las alas negras rojizas las destruye con sus llamas pero Sam no esta por ningún lado , el ser de ojos rojos estaba oliendo el suelo mientras que escuchaba unos leves latidos por lo que clava sus garras en el suelo pero estaba vació al subir la vista un destello baja cortando la cara del dragón quien le lanza un puñetazo a lo que la hechicera lo esquiva y con las rocas mas agudas lanza su ataque contra el ser de alas quien crea una esfera de energía haciendo que las rocas se vuelvan polvo pero la espada de luz atraviesa la esfera , el dragón decide ponerse serio por lo que la ataca con sus llamas pero ella las corta con la espada de luz — Ya estas empezando a fastidiarme mucho pequeña mortal —

— No me importa , tengo que destruirte —

— ¡ No puedes ganarme soy invencible ! — El ser la toma entre sus manos par comenzar a apretar su cuerpo mientras que Sam gritaba de dolor pero se las arregla para dejar deslizar la espada cortando los dedos del ser de ojos rojos quien la suelta haciendo que ella caiga de pie para ver como la sangre ardiente caía al suelo por lo que ella rueda esquivando el liquido que estaba al rojo vivo — MISERABLE... —

— No eres ningún dios por que esto si que te dolió — El ser ve que su herida no se regeneraba como el pensaba que lo hacia — ¿ Sera que tu fuerza la estarás sobre valorando ? — El ser completamente enfadado echa grandes llamas contra la hechicera quien no se movía solo la retenía con su espada como si nada

— HUMANA ASQUEROSA SI LLORAS POR LA IMPOTENCIA POR QUE ERES ESCORIA — El ser lanza sus garras pero Sam las corta dejando solo una mezcla de carne y sangre pero el logra atraparla con la otra mano mientras que ella trataba de soltarse — Parece que no sabes con quien te estas enfrentando — La de ojos plateados comienza forcejear pero era completamente inútil — Me da igual por que mis ganas de matarte son muy grandes —

— Es la primera vez que estamos de acurdo — Ella se envuelve en llamas así misma para hacer que el la suelte mientras que el de alas negras la sujetaba pero ella logra clavar su espada — Sabes que vas morir por que eres un dios demente — Ella se suelta enviando energía a la espada — Esto es por venganza por la humanidad — La hechicera salta abriendo la garganta del dragón quien cae al suelo de espalda mientras convulsionaba y la sangre derramada — Lo logre ... Lo derrote — Sam cae de rodillas mientras miraba su espada con el filo apuntando a su pecho — _Ya no tiene sentido que este en este mundo completamente vació_ — Sam cierra los ojos y dio una ultima respiración — _Te veré pronto Danny_ — Antes del ultimo golpe voltea para ver como unas zarpas la arrastran por el suelo por lo que el ser de ojos rojos salta sobre Sam rompiendo sus piernas haciendo que ella de un grito de dolor mientras se tomaba sus piernas

— Oh no me fije y creo que te rompí las piernas — El ser la levanta con su mano y la comienza a apretar con su mano mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza para romper su cuello — Descuida te romperé el cuello y luego te comeré — La pesada mano del dragón la estaba torturando pero ella trataba de soltarse mientras que el ser de ojos rojos se reía de Sam quien levanta su mano y le lanza la espada al ojo derecho haciendo que este sea atravesado por lo que el se la quita con la garra para lanzar a Sam contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que logra lastimarla mientras que ella se arrastra por el suelo para atrapar su espada pero el ser alado la atrapa con su cola y la lanza a los aires por lo que lo ataca con una patada lanzando el cuerpo de la hechicera contra las rocas — Ja ja ja ja ja eres patética — Sam coloca la mano en el suelo haciendo salir las púas pero el ser las pasaba por arriba como si nada mientras se acercaba caminando con sus patas traseras — ja ja ja ja ja Ahora que veo ¿ No puedes seguir peleando ? — El ser toma su cuerpo a medio fallecer mientras miraba esos ojos rojos — Te dije yo era un dios inmortal —

— Solo... solo ... eres ... un maldito —

— Oh dijiste algo que no me gusto — El ser comienza a apretar su cuerpo mientras que Sam gritaba de dolor — Solo eres una insignificante basura — El de ojos rojos afloja el la presión mientras que ella levanta la mirada un con sangre saliendo de su boca mientras que su ojo estaba cerrado producto del ataque mientras miraba a la bestia quien se reía de ella — Ahora bien ¿ Como quieres que acabe con tu vida ? ¿ Lo haré rápido o lenta y dolorosamente para cobrarme todo lo que me hiciste ? — Sam estaba desfalleciendo mientras que trataba de soltarse del agarre — Veo que te quedan fuerzas para pelear sabandija — El ser de ojos rojos la arroja al suelo con tanta fuerza que los huesos de sus costillas comienzan a romperse producto del impacto — Me encargare de construirte una tumba en este desierto — Con sus poderosas llamas logra inundar el agujero donde estaba Sam quien no se movía — Creo que exagere con ese ataque — El dragón le da la espalda mientras caminaba para ver como todo el terreno viendo solo arena , piedras y un cielo rojo — _Creo que exagere con las llamas de la muerte , ahora no podre dominar nada en este planeta_ — El dragón sale volando a los cielos donde no había señal de vida por ningún lado — Parece que este terreno no me sirve de nada ... Mhm mejor lo destruyo — El dragón apunta con sus llamas a la tierra para destruirla pero una onda de luz golpea con fuerza por la espalda mientras que el ser sangrando voltea para ver a Sam quien cargaba la espada de luz en su mano — ¿ Otra vez tu sabandija ? No me imagine que estabas con vida —

— Dije que te asesinaría con mis propias manos —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Como harás eso si apenas puedes ponerte de pie ? — La de ojos plateados lanza otra onda pero el la esquiva con suma facilidad — Mírate estas demasiada débil como para poder hacerme frente — El ser de negro se acercaba lentamente a Sam quien se sostenía con la espada mientras sus piernas derramaban sangre de sus heridas mientras que unos fragmentos de huesos salían de su piel — Bueno supongo que tendré que acabar contigo de una vez — El ser de negro lanza sus llamas pero Sam no puede esquivarla por lo que trata de cortarla con la espada pero esta resbala cayendo a varios metros detrás de la hechicera quien voltea para ver como se clava en la arena

— Eres un monstruo maldito ... — Sam se cae al suelo mientras que trataba de tomar su espada pero no la alcanzaba por lo que cae al suelo mientras que el ser se acercaba a ella — Miserable ... No puedo dejar que me derrotes ... —

— ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¡ NO PUEDES VENCERME SOY INVENCIBLE ! — El dragón lanza sus llamas pero ella rueda en el suelo esquivando las llamaradas pero no podía ponerse de pie por lo que el de garras trata de aplastar su cuerpo una vez mas pero la Wicca la atrae con poderes clavando la punta en la palma del dragón quien grita de dolor mientras que Sam se desploma en el suelo mientras tomaba su espada en el pecho por lo que el ser de negro rojizo la trata de aplastar con su cola pero ella rueda nuevamente para caer por una ladera alejando a la hechicera de la espada mientras que el dragón cae delante de ella — Ahora sin mas rodeos te devorare pero como soy demasiado poderoso solo lo haré por gusto — El la toma en su mano mientras que con su lengua se limpiaba los labios para abrir su hocico que dejaba ver sus dientes agudos y su lengua llena de bilis de dragón — Adiós humana — El ser suelta Sam mientras que ella caía al hocico del poderoso animal

— No puedo ser vencida asi — El dragón comienza a separarse en diferentes partes mientras portaba uno de los elementos absorbidos , mientras que ella se trataba de poner de pie pero sus piernas no le respondían para nada — Lo siento amigos ... Di mi mejor esfuerzo y falle — Los dragones estaban en frente de ella con un elemento entre sus garras , el dragón rojo tenia una bola de fuego , el azul de hielo , el morado de electricidad , el verde de viento filoso , el café una de energía terrenal y el dragón negro una bola de masa oscura — Ya no tengo mas energía —

— Recibe el castigo divino — Los dragones disparan contra la hechicera quien cierra los ojos para recibir el ataque pero al abrir los ojos y la energía no estaba , los dragones estaban confundidos — ¿ Que paso ? — Los dragones se vuelven a unir formando un solo ser — Parece que no debes morir en esta dimensión pero que importa morirás en donde sea — El dragón sale volando pero ella aun se trataba de poner de pie para ver la enorme masa acercarse pero ella toma su espada y al caer al suelo logra abrir el vientre de la bestia quien ve salir su sangre ardiente , Sam cae al suelo mientras tomaba fuertemente su espada , el dragón quien solo la mira con su único ojo bueno para ver como ella aun no perdía su transformación pero Sam ve como el dragón lanza sus llamas pero ella lanza una especie de energía con forma de polvo que abre un portal por donde pasa las llamas para usar su ataque contra el haciendo que las llamas lo ataquen a el pero no logro hacer mucho contra sus escamas — Veo que aun tienes trucos bajo la manga —

— Te dije ... que yo ... voy ... a asesinarte ... — Ella comienza a levitar mientras extendía sus manos mientras las llamas cambiaban de color mientras que el dragón lanza sus llamas y ella se cubre con un campo de energía pero el ser de ojos rojos logra aumentar la potencia de llamas rompiendo el campo de fuerza arrastrando su cuerpo haciendo que las gemas se sobrecarguen y exploten en su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo salga disparado contra el suelo herida de gravedad , su sangre bañaba las arenas ardientes mientras que el dragón se acercaba con sus patas delanteras apuntadas al cuerpo — No ... No puede ser ... —

— Por fin se cumplirá el anhelo que eh visto en mis sueños , por fin me cobrare todo el daño que me haz causado — El ser de escamas rojizas se pone de pie para tomar su trofeo y ver como la sangre se derramaba sobre su mano y sin dudarlo comienza a lamer la sangre de la de ojos índigo — Ahora por fin cobrare mi venganza — Antes de que el dragón pueda consumir el cuerpo de Sam abre los ojos para estar en el Amity Park como antes pero al ver Danny lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara haciendo que el suelte a Sam y el la atrapa — Ya veo ... Con que estábamos en una dimensión alterna — El dragón estaba riéndose ante la psicología de lo sucedido — En fin les daré una pequeña sorpresa — El dragón se divide en siete partes y carga el ataque — Reciban el castigo divino — Todos ven como la carga el ataque pero antes de poder golpear una bola de energía verde desvía el ataque al cielo , solo se ve una capa morada acompañada de una armadura negra — ¡¿ Tu de nuevo ?! — Todos ven al dios de los fantasmas caer como si nada pero el ser de negro ve a la bestia quien se estaba riendo mientras se unía en un solo ser — Te advierto que esta vez soy mucho mas fuerte que antes — El dios avanzaba lentamente mientras que pisaba las piedras del suelo — ¡ Acabare contigo ahora ! —

 **Continuara**


	30. La Nueva Historia

**La Nueva Historia**

Todos miraban como el dios de los fantasmas acercándose lentamente mientras que Danny y Jazz estaban paralizados de miedo mientras que el dragón de escamas rojizas quien se reía del dios de los fantasmas que estaba muy serio pero el le lanza unas llamaradas que impactan en su cuerpo pero no le mueve ni un solo cabello por lo que el dragón le extraña pero el solo lo mira para medir sus poderes — Debo advertirte que soy bastante mas fuerte que antes así que si quieres rendirte te destruiré rápidamente — El dios de los fantasmas se detiene mirando al dragón quien se reía del dios quien estaba calmado — ¿ y ? — El dios le lanza su ataque pero el de ojos rojos lo destruye con sus garras — ja ja ja ja ja ja Eso fue muy patético basura — El ser alado comienza a levitar mientras cargaba una enorme llamarada pero el dios se queda de brazos cruzados mientras que las llamas consumían todo a su paso pero el dios de los fantasmas estaba muy calmado pero la pelea impresionaba a los presentes — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¿ Eso es todo ? — El dios se desliza hacia adelante apuntando con su mano al dragón quien estaba sintiéndose inquieto por las habilidades del ser de armadura negra — Estuve esperando toda mi existencia por un enemigo que me de la pelea que eh estado esperando pero veo con tristeza que no hay enemigos dignos de mi poderío —

— Miserable ... ¡ Estas subestimando mis poderes ! — Antes que el de escamas pudiera hacer algo el dios logra acertar un puñetazo al estomago del gran animal quien se pone de rodillas tomándose el golpe con las manos mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo por ponerse en pie — Maldito no puedes derrotarme soy un dios —

— Solo eres basura — Con sus manos toma la cola del dragón y lo lanza contra los edificios , todos los presentes ven como iba perdiendo tamaño producto de los golpes — Vaya vaya pero que tenemos aquí —

— Miserable ...¡ Prepárate para morir ! — El ser lanza sus llamas contra el dios quien solo camina por ellas como si nada para levantar su mano y lanzar una bola de energía verde contra el ser de escamas negras quien comienza a sangrar por la herida — ¿ Como ... ? Si soy invencible —

— Parece que aun no lo entiendes — El ser sale volando para tomar de la cabeza al dragón y apretarlo con fuerza haciendo voltear al dragón — Así que te lo explicare de una manera que puedas entender — Con su mano lanza otro impacto que golpea la cara del ser de escamas negras — Mi poder es ilimitadamente superior al tuyo ... Tanto que soy capaz de matarte —

— Silencio ¡ tu no eres nadie — El ser se divide en siete partes con su ataque apuntando al de armadura negra quien estaba de brazos cruzados mirando a los dragones — No importa que seas un dios no sobrevivirás — El de armadura negra levanta su mano — ¡Prepárate para morir ! — Las masas de energía impactan en su cuerpo pero solo habían destruido la zona y el dios ni se movió por lo que crea una bola de energía con su mano y golpea el vientre de la bestia haciendo que salga por el otro lado — Soy invencible ... —

— Esperaba ver algo mas interesante ... Que desperdicio de tiempo — El dios se empieza a levitar mientras llevaba su mano detrás de su espalda para su ataque mas poderoso — Ya es hora de que descanses en paz —

— No ... Espera no lo hagas ...— El dios sin mediar mas palabras logra acertar el golpe en el corazón de la bestia revelando como este se destruye desde adentro volviéndose nada mas que polvo delante de los presentes , el poder del dios de los fantasmas lo había borrado definitivamente delante de los ojos de los salvadores

— No ... No puedo ... Creerlo ... — El dios voltea pero Danny se transforma en fantasma con una cara de enojo mientras se preparaba para pelear mientras que el dios caminaba sin mas pasando a Danny y Sam quien estaba de manera a medio morir — ¿ Por que estas aquí ? ¿ Que es lo que eres ? —

— ¿ De ustedes ? Nada — Sam se trata de poner de pie con ayuda de Danny — ¿ Sigues creyendo que me derrotaste humana ? Es hora de revelarte la verdad , me canse de jugar con ustedes y decidí desaparecer para darles aliento de que sigan protegiendo su planeta pero fracasaron miserablemente —

— ¿ Por que es tan importante para ti que peleemos ? —

— Que bueno que preguntas — El dios voltea para ver a la de ojos índigos — Hay un enemigo que posee un poder similar al mio y que hará temblar el universo ... Ustedes no podrán ganarle sin importar nada — Todos quedan impactados por la noticia del dios de los fantasmas quien estaba muy calmado — Si no pelean ustedes serán destruidos por ese ser — Con mirada fría comienza a caminar dándole la espalda a todos los presentes

— Espera ...¿ Quien es ese ser ? — La voz de Danny hizo que el se detenga en seco y no volteo a ver a los demás quienes estaban asombrados — Por favor ... —

— Tu ... — Todos quedan con la boca abierta mientras que Danny quedaba congelado y el dios desaparece en frente de todos , mientras que en su palacio comienza a caminar por la alfombra roja para llegar a su trono de luz y sentarse mientras volteaba su capa para acomodarse — Sal de ahí Reloj ... — El fantasma del tiempo sale entre las sombras cambiando de forma infantil a adulta — Tu y tus tonterías no crearon mas que caos y destrucción —

— Es necesario que puedan defender sus propios planetas antes que sea tarde — El dios golpea el descansa brazo con su mano cerrada — Solo te pido un poco de tiempo ... Por favor —

— Esta bien , esta es la ultima oportunidad que te daré Reloj —

— Gracias ... Padre — El fantasma del tiempo desaparece delante del dios de los fantasmas y este toma una esfera de cristal verde pálido para ver los sucesos del futuro y ver como este no había cambiado nada

 _Amity Park 20 años después_

Una joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes corría por las calles completamente destruidas , sus ropas no eran mas que un vestido negro y blanco con una D en el pecho , mientras que los cielos contaminados con algún gas verde impedían el paso del sol y el viento rompía con fuerza los pocos edificios que quedaban , La joven solo corría descalza mientras que sus pies estaban siendo lastimados por los escombros y llega a un laboratorio subterráneo , se puede ver que en sus manos llevaba una especie de piedra de cristal negra y una maquina que lanzaba rayos rodeaba por un cristal muy resistente — Ahora podre volver al pasado y avisar a todos de este terrible mal — La joven de melena negra comienza a teclear en la computadora pero una explosión destruye las puertas de acero blindado , solo se ve una mano con un guante blanco y un humo verde que salia de ella — No es imposible ¿ Como me encontraste ? — La computadora cargaba las coordenadas y ella se pone en frente del atacante para lanzar un lamento fantasmagórico pero la sombra ni se mueve solo sigue avanzando por lo que ella decide atacar con sus rayos de hielo que son destruidos por la criatura — Necesito mas tiempo para cargar la maquina — Con sus puños decide hacerle frente para golpear al ser de negro quien le atrapa el puño y la azota al suelo con fuerza pero ella logra patear los ojos para escuchar el pitido de la computadora y salta sobre su atacante para tomar un reloj de muñeca y apretar un botón , ella se vuelve en una esfera verde y nota esos ojos amarillos carente de almas — Cambiare el destino —

Al abrir sus ojos se da cuenta que estaba en un callejón donde estaría la base en 20 años para volver a su forma norma la cual era una camisa y falda negra con un gato en verde en el pecho y unos zapatos de tacón , la joven toma un periódico y ve la fecha 2 de mayo de 2017 — ¿ 2017 ? Lo logre ... Podre cambiar el destino —

 **Fin**

 _Espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan mi ultima parte de la trilogía Nos vemos y gracias a todos_


End file.
